Seigaku Academy Host Club
by skylark dragonstar
Summary: When new Seigaku Academy's transfer student Ryoma accidentally breaks an expensive picture, he's forced to become a 'prince' in the school's famous band of boy students who has their own host club and call themselves the Princes of Seigaku while hiding a secret. Parody of Ouran HS Host Club.
1. Becoming A Seigaku Prince

**For all the Prince of Tennis fans, here's another fun fan fic to read while I'm working on my other fanfic Team Seigaku! Oh and expect a lot of OOC.**

**Kudos to Moonhera and his/her unnamed friend for their help and suggestions!  
><strong>

**BTW: There's no crossing-dressing or extreme yoai in this fic.**

* * *

><p><em>The Seigaku Host Club is a club formed at the prestigious Seishun Junior High Academy. It is made up of a band of talented and handsome boys of the school that come from families included in blooming businesses.<br>_

_To all the students at Seishun, these boys are known as the Princes of Seigaku. _

_Their goal, assist the students of the school by entertaining girls and showing inspiration and comfort to the boys who are in need of advice. This club has been known as Seigaku's healers that bring joy and comfort to the students'._

_Think of it as Seigaku's worry free retreat site for the stressed and in need._

_However even a prestigious club such as this one may carry some secrets that some students wouldn't expect...  
><em>

**Chapter 1 – Seigaku's New Prince**

Seishun Academy, it is one of Tokyo's most famous private junior high schools known for its sports teams and exceeding grades. That is the school where our main character for this story is set to attend on this very day.

Ryoma Echizen, a 12 year old boy who just turned 7th grade, was walking down a hallway on his own, carrying what looks like a tennis bag over his shoulder. Now usually you'd expect an ordinary student to dress appropriately in uniform, however this boy was wearing a slightly different version. He only wore black pants and a white collared shirt with a tie. Also, he has messy hair and bangs that covers part of his face and over his head he wears a white cap.

It has been a week since Ryoma had started to attend this school, which was in the middle of the 1st quarter of the year and 2 months since he moved to Japan from America. Why move to America? You'll find out later. Let's stick to the present for now.

Everywhere he looked, there's always people filling up classrooms, mostly because this is free period time, when students are free to go do activities, clubs or studying. The reason why this boy is walking around the entire school was that he wants to look for a place to take a nap. Long lectures during classes seem to tire him out easily.

He had no luck so far so he tried heading to the 3rd floor by stairs.

Finally he arrived at a hall he didn't recall walking down before. It sounded quiet and there was no one around, so he stuck with this area at least.

At last, he reached a room that has the sign 'Study Hall 3' over the door. Curious, Ryoma first pressed his ear against the door and waited for a few seconds quietly. To his luck, he heard no sound coming from the room at all.

"Finally", he said with relief, "A place to take a nap."

With that, Ryoma reached for the handle and eagerly slid it open to the side.

When the door opened, Ryoma walked in and found himself looking at really neat and clean room that was bigger than he expected. There were furniture that looked expensive, some like couches the size of beds, cushiony chairs, a big plasma screen TV hung on a wall, a spotless and shiny marble floor. It's hard to imagine that this is a room located in a school, it looked more like a rich person's lounging room.

"What...is this place?" Ryoma said quietly in awe.

"Welcome", came a group of voices that came from the center of the entire room.

Standing in the middle of the room are 8 junior high boys wearing the school uniform, but altered it so that the outines and trims on the jackets are white while dark blue lines travel down the sides of their pants. The school's crest is embedded on their jacket's fronts, a gold badge with the letters SP(stands for Seigaku Prince) , and navy blue neckties. **(A/N: since Seigaku's normal school uniforms aren't like Ouran high school's I kind of changed a few things!)**

"_Who the heck..."_ Ryoma thought, "_are these guys?_"

That was the day and moment Ryoma Echizen first encountered Seishun Academy's illustrious club that displayed the school's honor, the Seigaku Host Club.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as they saw their unexpected guest walk in, the 8 boys looked at the newcomer with puzzlement, for they had expected someone quite different.<p>

"Hey look, a newbie", one of the boys with black hair spiked up and violet eyes spoke."Yes but I never saw him before", said the boy with brown hair and side burns.

A taller boy with square shaped glasses gave a speculating look. "Hmm, 70% says that he may be a transfer student, 10% says he's an elementary student lost, and 20% says that he's a complete stranger who happens to come across our school", he hypothesized. Then the boy with an egg shaped head turned to the first boy who spoke earlier and another boy wearing a green bandana and has a scary face. "Hey Momo, Kaidoh, he isn't in your class is he?"

"Uh-uh", the one called Momo responded while the other 8th grader gave a scoff. "Like I'd know", he mumbled, "He didn't make a good impression during the freshmen entrance ceremony."

Now at this, the boy with square shaped glasses then gave a small smile and thought to himself for a second, "You don't say..."

Sitting in the center of the group is a quiet boy with brown messy hair, wears oval shaped glasses, and a solemn expression, hardly the type to smile. He only eyed Ryoma silently while the others chatted on.

"Well I suppose he's a guest all the same", the other boy with glasses then spoke, "Welcome to the Seigaku Host Club. We are the 8 Princes of Seigaku Academy. Glad you could join us...Mr. Exchange Student."

Suddenly the boy with the egg shaped head, and happens to be the vice president, gave a surprised gasp and looked at Ryoma. "Then does that mean, you must be the new student Ryoma Echizen right?"

Ryoma never felt more nervous when he spoke his name before he even got to say it. "...You know who I am?" he dared to ask with an uneasy thought.

"Hard to not know", said a boy with brown hair and wearing a smile, "You're quite a big talk around the school lately. A child prodigy who excelled in sports and got into this school by a tennis scholarship and is a foreign exchange student from New York, USA. That's really something coming from a 7th grader."

"You really are like a hero to the rest of the freshmen you know for those who love tennis", the other brown haired boy with sideburns and a gentle face spoke.

"Yeah, we're part of the school's tennis team ourselves", said the bold boy with spiked up hair, "Care to share some stories about your accomplishments in Amercia?"

Ryoma backed away from the group, hoping to reach the door and get the heck out. "Uh...sorry, don't have the time", he lied to make up an excuse, "Now if you'll excuse me."

Before Ryoma could reach the door, he was caught by the arm by a tall redhead boy with a band aid on his right cheek. Ryoma looked behind at the corner of his eye and saw that this boy had a pin on his uniform collar that states he's a third year student. But yet, this 3rd year acts so childish and happy.

"Hey there Ochibi, come back here!" the redhead said playfully as he hauled Ryoma back to the center of the room against his will. The 9th grader looked at Ryoma with an eager look as he asks several questions, "Say are you really from New York? Do you have any certain hobbies? Are you some kind of tennis prodigy?"

Unable to remember and answer all the questions, Ryoma grew impatient and had to let it out. "That's none of your business! And who are you calling Ochibi?" he snapped a little too harshly at the 3rd year.

This sort of frightened the redhead that he jumped away from Ryoma and ran behind the vice president of the club for cover. "Ah! Ochibi's scary!" he cried. The honey brown haired boy then comforted the redhead and calmed him down.

Wanting to change the subject, the vice president then spoke, "So, since you came to us, what type of assistance can we help you with Echizen? Perhaps you need some advice to accomplish school from me? Or maybe you need a good laugh by one of our talented men? Or perhaps you require just a friend to talk to? Feel free to ask."

Ryoma had no idea why these boys thought the he was asking for their services and for what. All he cared about was getting out of the room.

"Look, I was just looking for a quiet place to take a nap", he said out loud for them to hear as he slowly backed up to the side.

Unfortunately Ryoma didn't look behind him in time, for now he bumped into the wall. The sudden bump caused a framed picture beside Ryoma to rattle and slip off its hook and crashed to the floor. The picture was a photoshop image of a cactus, some parts are colored while the rest are black and white. Ryoma knew the breaking something like this must be trouble.

"Uh oh..." the redhead boy gave a troubling look, "That's not good."

"Oh no", the vice president said with disappointment, "And Fuji worked hard to enter this in our next school auction."

"Hey, it's all good", said the one called Fuji, who doesn't seem to be too sad, "That was something a friend from Italy made for me." Nevertheless, all of the older boys looked displeased with this incident.

"Inui, how much were we going to auction off that artwork?" the leader of the group inquired, turning to their smart man. The other glasses wearing boy looked into his green notebook and searched for his answer.

"Let's see...I believe our final decision was...2 million yen", he announced. (**I have no idea how much that costs! I'm from US.)**

Ryoma's mind went blank the moment the 3rd year said the price. He couldn't dare try to imagine how much monthly allowances he'll have to save up to meet that price. "2...m-million..yen", he slowly repeated in dread.

"I guess promising to pay us back won't be optional", Momoshiro commented, judging from the look on Ryoma's face, "Look at the guy. He looks as if he's not rich enough to even afford a proper school uniform and nice tennis gear."

The vice president of the group analyzed one of the broken remains of the picture and shook his head. Then he turned to their club president for instructions. "What are we going to do Tezuka?" he asked. Since it was all up to the president, Tezuka took his seat on the chair that he was sitting on in the beginning.

Serious as a judge overseeing a trial, Tezuka looked down at Ryoma with a firm decision. "I suppose if he can't pay by cash...he'll have to pay by his body", he proclaimed, "Ryoma Echizen, starting today, you are forced to be the host club's lap dog in order to pay off the debt."

_Lap dog?_

All Ryoma did was stand there with his mind blank again as the other boys patted him on the back, wishing him luck. The only thing he can think of is, "_Why did I even come to this school in the first place?_"

* * *

><p>And that's how it is. Ryoma Echizen had no choice but to work for the Club in order to pay off his huge debt. He officially starts work when the club opens during the lunch break, the time when they usually accept people.<p>

The club's main goal is to entertain girls and offer advice and show inspiration to the boys. Some examples would be to host a special party for ladies or give boys lessons in finding the right girl, things like that. In Seigaku, they were well known by all students and were called to be the school's worry-free experts. In truth, the princes are also the school's official tennis team. However, due to Seigaku being excused out of this year's tennis matches so they can first focus on training for an overseas tournament next year, the boys created the club to pass the time when they don't have training.

Tezuka sat on a couch with a few girls sitting on his left side while a few boys are sitting on his right. Students come to him mostly to ask for help or to ask him questions about himself, as long as they're ones that Tezuka will willingly answer.

A 2nd year student boy asked the president though looks nervous, "Tezuka-senpai, I heard that your an ace student in World History. So I was wondering um...if..."

As if he read his thoughts, Tezuka opened his eyes and spoke, "You need assistance for a certain assignment?"

Surprised that he figured it out, the 8th grader gave an eager nod. "I understand if you say no", he said honestly, "It's just that I have trouble memorizing certain events."

Kunimitsu took a few moments to think about it, keeping the boy on suspense. Finally he answered, "Tomorrow, at the library, 3:45 sharp. I only have 2 hours to spend before attending to my other work. No money will be necessary."

Thrilled and grateful, the 2nd year boy bowed his head to the president. "Thank you so much senpai!"

Now sitting beside Tezuka is a 3rd year student girl with long smooth red hair and a proper firm face as aristocrats would give.

"So Kunimitsu, I heard that the host club is now taking in a stray freshman right?" she inquired in a noble voice.

"Something related to that", Tezuka replied, "It's only for the time being."

At that moment, the said person is now entering the club room, back from doing errands for the club as part of his duties. He was carrying a bag full of items he got from the nearest convenience store.

"I'm back", Ryoma dully announced.

"Did you bring everything from the list Echizen?" the president asked, "We'll need some drinks."

Ryoma then dug into the shopping bag and took out a can. "Here you go." To Tezuka's puzzlement, Ryoma handed him a soda can with a name that he hasn't heard of before.

"...What is this?"

"It's soda", was Ryoma's answer, "Can't you tell?"

Momoshiro, Oishi and Kawamura, curious as he is, crowded Tezuka so they can have a closer look at the foreign looking item.

"I've never tasted that kind of brand before", said Momoshiro curiously.

"Hey I've heard about this", Oishi recalled, "This is a best seller in America. They call it Pepsi coke."

This new drink made the customers curious as well.

"I've never heard of that before."

"So what does a Pepsi taste like?"

"I've heard that they even make a snack called root beer float in America. Where they eat coke with ice cream."

"Seriously?"

Feeling quite uncomfortable with all the nonstop comments on his choice of drinks, Ryoma sighed. "Okay if you want me to get something else I'll go", he insisted.

But Tezuka spoke, "Hold it. We'll try this out. A drink is a drink. It's also good to try something foreign and new once in a while."

His moving speech pleased the crowd around as they applauded while Ryoma looked unpleasant. "_What is up with these students?_" he asked himself.

Now Tezuka was the one to make the daring move to open the first can of soda, ready to taste it first. But before he took a sip, his female customer spoke, "Kunimitsu, now do you really think you'll handle that foreign liquid?" It sounded as if she's insulting the

"If it's a soda, then it shouldn't be any different than the drinks we have here in Tokyo."

And with that, with everyone watching in suspense, Tezuka raised the can to his lips and took a few long gulps.

Seconds later, he stopped to take a moment and savor the taste.

And in an ever so calm voice he spoke, "...It is refreshing."

Excited, the other students around then requested to try some of the Pepsi.

"Echizen, make sure to serve some to the other guests", Tezuka then instructed, making sure not to leave Ryoma with any free time.

Ryoma sighed, "...Yes sir."

Approaching the annoyed Echizen is the tall boy with different glasses. He had witnessed the Pepsi taste and is amused. "As we'd expect from our captain", the glasses wearing boy commented, writing things into his notebook, "Kunimitsu Tezuka is the most esteemed out of all of us. That was why we nominated him for this club's president and captain, despite his quietness and mood."

Ryoma took a look at Tezuka again, who's surrounded by anxious girls with questions for him as he sat there calmly and quietly. "That makes sense", he said.

* * *

><p>Takeshi Momoshiro and Kaoru Kaidoh, the group's only 8th graders, were seeing to their guests on another table apart from Tezuka's.<p>

Momoshiro, who prefers to be called 'Momo', was talking with the girls at his table and laughing heartily. His specialty is being friendly with anyone he meets and tends to be mischievous. He wears his uniform jacket unbuttoned and doesn't wear a tie.

"Okay so then I went up to the guy and warned him to leave so else I'd teach him a lesson", he said, telling them a fun story, "But he just stared at me so weirdly I thought he wasn't smart enough to understand what I just said. So instead, I used the basketball I was holding and Dunk Smashed him so that he toppled over like building blocks!"

The boys and girls at his table were amused by his story and laughed along with him.

"Wow, you sure are funny Momo-sempai", a freshman girl said with joy.

"Maybe you should consider joining the basketball team next", a boy from Momo's class suggested.

Kaidoh, nicknamed the Viper, on the other hand, was the opposite. He hardly talked much as the girls surrounding him just stared at him sitting there with his arms crossed and with his eyes closed, making him the strong and silent type. His uniform jacket is halfway unbuttoned and he wore his tie loosely.

He then took a breath and exhaled, "Fshuuu..." to sound like a snake, hence his nickname.

"Wow...even though he looks scary and doesn't talk much, Kaidoh still looks cool", said an admiring girl.

Boys who have Kaidoh as their client admire him as well.

"If only I can be as cool as Kaidoh."

"That's the reason they call him Viper."

Now one of the girls from Takeshi's table spoke, "Here Momo, I bought some hamburgers from Burgerland for you. They're shrimp cutlet." She placed a takeout bag on the table in front of Momoshiro and he eagerly peeked inside and was pleased.

"My favorite!" he said, "Thanks!"

He then unwrapped a burger and ate it in haste. Did I forget to mention that Momo is actually quite a eater?

His not so quiet munching and the luscious sounds he makes with his mouth full were starting to bother Kaidoh.

"Oi , do you mind keeping it down?" he spoke out loud to get Takeshi's attention, "You make me sick watching and hearing you stuff your face like a pig."

His insult caught Momoshiro's attention that he paused and swallowed the recent contents in his mouth. "What did you call me Viper?" he said in aggravation, cocking his eyebrow.

"You heard me. Unless your insane chewing blocked out all your hearing", Kaidoh replied, still not looking at him.

Suddenly to the customers' startle, Momoshiro rose to his feet and stomped over to confront Kaidoh.

"And who are you to talk Snakey?" he spat, "All you do is sit there and be all gloomy like Frankenstein!"

In a fit of frustration, Kaidoh glared at Momoshiro and exhaled, "Ssssss..."

"Ooh now I'm scared", Momo mocked, "Is hissing all you're going to do Viper?"

"Shut up!"

Now Kaidoh got to his feet and grabbed the front of Momoshiro's shirt and growled. Both glared at each other, electricity shooting out of eyes.

Their guests stared in suspense, wondering if they will go too far.

"They're at it again", one commented.

"Should we stop them?"

"No way! Kaidoh looks cool when he's about to put up a fight."

Ryoma could only shake his head as he watched the two continue to throw insults at each other. "They're just like cat and dog", he compared.

"It's natural here in the club", said Inui, who is currently following Ryoma in order to explain the ropes around the club, "Kaidoh and Momoshiro have been rivals since they first entered junior high. No matter what, they always find a way to argue with another."

Sadaharu Inui, 9th grader, is best known as the club's secretary and treasurer. His special trait is being the brains behind the club and is brilliantly clever. You can never expect what sort of scheme he has up in his sleeve on certain occasions.

* * *

><p>Moving on, Takashi Kawamura, 3rd year student, who is nicknamed Taka sometimes, is a polite, shy and soft speaking boy who is timid when surrounded by lots of people. Nevertheless, he's good at being polite and tries his best to please his customers.<p>

"Say Taka, I'm holding a party for a friend and plan to order sushi for the meal", a boy in the 3rd year and has blond hair said to Kawamura, "You're an expert with sushi. What do you suggest would be good?"

Takashi gave it a thought. "Well...I say that the fancy tuna would be good at this time of season. Oh and you have to try the Hiramasa (Yellowtail amberjack) before it runs out."

Pleased with his classmate's advice, the customer said, "You're the man Taka."

Now one of Takashi's customers, a girl with a ponytail, who's part of the school's girls softball team, shyly spoke, "Oh Taka-san, this is for you." She then held out a sparkly clean aluminum baseball bat made from the finest baseball shop in the town.

"This is my thanks for helping with our softball team's training yesterday", the softball member included with gratitude, "You really helped us out a lot."

Pleased with her kindness, Takashi beamed and said, "Oh thank you." He then reached out and held the bat by its handle and tried it out.

He started, "Gee, this really is a nice ba..."

Before he could finish his sentence however, the hand that was gripping the bat now trembled and tightened around the handle. Ryoma can then start to sense a fiery aura emerging from the 3rd year as he started to growl under his breath.

"AAARGH! I'M BURNING!" he roared. Completely a different person, the girls stared in awe at this new Kawamura.

"Oh wow! Taka-san is more cool in his burning mode!"

"Look at him!"

Kawamura dangerously swung the baseball bat hard a couple of times to show his strength until somehow the bat slipped out of his fingers.

When it did, Kawamura froze and blinked several times, suddenly returning to the way he was before he touched the bat. "Huh? Oh oops", he said with embarrassment, "I overdid it again didn't I?"

But his customers instead were still amazed and said commented on his interesting trait. It seems that no matter what personality it is, the students enjoyed him all the same.

Ryoma was still appalled at Takashi's strange behavior as he stood there wide eyed. "...What just happened?" he finally got the words out.

"Takashi has a split personality. It always happens whenever he grips onto something similar to a tennis racket", said Inui, "One moment you see him as a shy polite boy, but the next he turns into a strong and confident man."

* * *

><p>Then the doors of the club room opened and the final two princes have arrived.<p>

The first was Eiji Kikumaru, the redhead who's a 3rd year student as well, who entered in a bouncy and light mood. "Ohayo!" he said cheerfully, "Ladies, omatahe!" Behind him is Shusuke Fuji, the club's ever smiling genius and a 3rd year as well, and who happens to be in the same class as Eiji.

Their guests were already seated on two couches and lit up with joy once they came in the room.

"Hi Kikumaru-senpai! Hi Fuji-senpai!"

"We've been waiting for you!"

Then Kikumaru waved his hand left to right and said in a modest voice, "Now, now, I told you all that just Eiji is fine."

"Fuji-sempai, we...we saved you two some seats", one girl said, blushing uncontrollably. Shusuke took his seat beside her and said politely, "Why thank you." His pleasant and handsome smile always makes the girls go excited especially when he looks at them with his eyes closed.

"Sorry we were late. I had to wake up Eiji because he was sleeping while waiting for me to finish my photography meeting."

Embarrassed, Eiji complained, "Ah Shusuke! Don't tell them that! It's embarrassing!"

Shusuke looked to his friend and again smiled again in bliss. "Why not? I think it's rather cute how you sleep", he complimented with care.

At that moment, Oishi had come over to check on the two and had just heard Fuji's last comment. "Eiji, you should at least try to get more sleep at home before class if you want to avoid sleeping during classes. I mean look at you. You got dried up drool on the side of your mouth", he pointed out.

Eiji reached up and touched the side of his mouth and blushed when he felt dried up drool as Oishi pointed out.

The vice president then took out a handkerchief and dipped it in a glass of water. Then using the wet cloth, he gently rubbed it on the side of Eiji's mouth until it's all clean.

"There. Just make sure you get enough sleep when you get home tonight Eiji okay?" Oishi suggested, sounding like a perfect mother.

Eiji replied by nodding willingly and said, "OK!"

The girls who were watching them sighed lovingly. "Eiji-sempai and Oishi-sempai...Fuji-sempai and Eiji-sempai...such a wonderful friendship", one girl remarked.

Ryoma watched the three boys and think they're acting too close. "For 9th graders who are friends and classmates...they act too close to each other" he moaned.

"Oh but they are a good combination", said Inui, having heard Ryoma's comment, "Eiji and Shuichiro are known as the Golden Pair here at Seigaku because of Oishi's quick decision making and Eiji's amazing flashy skills. Also, the ladies find Eiji and Shusuke's friendship quite interesting and deep and they are known as the Dream Pair. You see Shusuke Fuji is known as our number 2 prince after Tezuka since he's the most popular among the girls and is called the school's genius."

After hearing this, Ryoma looked again at the three boys that were mentioned and saw Eiji playfully talking with the girls, making them laugh, Shusuke smiling nonstop to each girl he talks to, and Oishi being requested to sign a picture of him from another girl.

"As you can see, each of us members here serve our customers' needs based on our skills and characteristics", Inui went on to explain the basics of the club's purpose to Echizen, "I suggest you get use to all the rules and our procedures ASAP Echizen, as you may be serving us for a long time until your graduation year."

He then loomed over Ryoma with the lenses of his glasses shining, giving him a creepy and sinister smile.

"And I wouldn't suggest in trying to run", he strongly advised, "Just to give you a heads up, Tezuka's family is connected to the special police forces that are on standby whenever he needs them. I would have a passport ready should you try to escape."

Taking this as a scary warning rather than advice, Ryoma's insides shook at the thought of the possibility that Tezuka might ship him off to a faraway country away from Japan.

"What a creepy guy..." he thought. But then his thinking was interrupted when he heard a joyful voice shout out from behind him.

* * *

><p>"Ochibi!"<p>

Using Ryoma's nickname that he has picked out for him, Eiji came out of nowhere and jumping onto Ryoma, pulling the little guy into a friendly hug. "Hey Ochibi, you want to join us for snacks?" he offered eagerly.

"Uh...no thanks."

"No? Then how would you like to play with my Daigoroh here?"

He proudly held up a cute, and big, brown teddy bear with a red bow tied around its neck. But Ryoma wasn't the type of boy who's interesting in stuffed animals and declined the offer. "Sorry but I don't play with dolls", he stated.

"Aw..." Eiji moaned, "Well! Too bad, so sad!" He then bounced away to get back to his customers and show them his bear instead. As Ryoma watched, he started to get thoughts in his head concerning Eiji. "_Sometimes I wonder if he really is a 9th grader_."

"You know you should learn how to be social with others Ryoma", said a voice from behind him.

Oishi had came in when Ryoma wasn't looking and startled the boy. Oishi continued, "You can make more friends in this school if you can at least try to talk with others."

"Yeah well maybe I just don't want people to get to know me at all", Ryoma stated, turning his back to Oishi.

Oishi was not giving up on Ryoma that easily and stepped in front of him again. "Why not?" he asked, "All of us princes here started out uncomfortable in our environment during our freshmen years, but eventually we learned to express our true characteristics in order for us to communicate better."

Then Oishi had a perfect idea, being the person who can't turn down people in need of his comforting counsel. "Hey in fact, I'd be willing to give you some lessons so you can be like one of us Princes", he excitedly offered, "Just wait, I can help you become a more sociable person you are meant to be!"

This kind of idea wasn't much to Ryoma's interest and immediately declined in his head.

"Look, there's just no way-" he started in order to tell them once and for all to stay out of his personal business.

"If I may make a suggestion sempai", Momo then spoke up having to have overheard the conversation, "Maybe it'll be a lot simpler for Echizen if people can at least see the guy's face. That way he won't look too emo and people will see the real him. For instance, what if we take off this cap?"

Momo then approached Ryoma and removed the cap he's wearing so he can get a better view of his face. It was right then that a spark of realization entered the boy's mind as his eyes widened. This caused Tezuka to walk up beside Momo and take a good look at Ryoma as well.

Uncomfortable with the staring, Ryoma spoke, "Excuse me, but can I have my hat back now?"

Seconds of silence later, Tezuka immediately turned to his club members and spoke to each one.

"Fuji, you know what to do", he first spoke as if he's a general. The school genius nodded as if he read Tezuka's mind. Then Fuji turned to Oishi and the two nodded at each other before running up behind Ryoma and grabbed an arm.

"Hey wait!"

But before he could ask, he was dragged away by the two 9th graders and stampeded out of the room.

Now Tezuka turned to the data man. "Inui, call the club's best hair stylist", he ordered. Immediately Sadaharu pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed a number.

"Kaidoh, Momoshiro, run down to the school's best tennis supply store and order a new set of tennis equipment."

Now the two were irked that they had to be paired together for this job, but orders are orders as they marched out of the room, not even bothering to look at each other.

"Kawamura, fill out a club member form with Echizen's name on it and send it to Coach."

Takashi nodded as he too ran out of the room in haste.

All that's left of the club members that doesn't have a job yet is Kikumaru, who now jumped up and down in front of Tezuka with an eager face, awaiting his orders.

"And what do I do Captain huh? Huh? Nya?" he asked eagerly with shiny eyes.

"Kikumaru..." the president started.

"Uh-huh?"

"...You keep the customers entertained. Don't let your guard down."

Eiji's smile was replaced instantly by a sad frown and he began to pout. "Mou..." he moaned, being left out of the fun.

However, Tezuka always has a good reason, as he approached his fellow classmate with a firm and positive attitude. He said, "Our guests will need your specialty to keep them occupied while we're absent so we won't let them down. I'm counting on you, Eiji Kikumaru." His plan to encourage Eiji worked out well as the smiles returned to Eiji once again.

"Okay! You can count on me Captain!" he assured, saluting playfully.

For their guests' pleasure, Eiji returned to the students with his happy mood again. "Minna, gomenasai! Everyone else is going to be busy! But I'm still here!" he announced, "So until your sessions are over, please enjoy watching Kikumaru-sama's amazing acrobatics!"

Thrilled, the girls applauded in excitement as Eiji then started to perform his stunning acrobatics. **(I can't explain more because Ryoma still doesn't know about this trait of Eiji.)**

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Fuji and Oishi came into the empty classroom where they had taken Ryoma with something for him. The two held out a brand new school uniform that all club members wear in front of Ryoma proudly. "Here, try this on", Fuji recommended.<p>

"Why should I?"

"Don't ask, just change", Oishi insisted.

And before Ryoma could protest again, Fuji placed the new uniform in Ryoma's hands and he and Oishi pushed the boy into a changing stall that's surrounded by a curtain so he can change.

The next minute later, Kawamura came into the room, panting from having to have run all the way back from the tennis store. "The hair stylist is here", he told them.

15 minutes later, after a rough trip, Momo and Kaidoh finally (and thankfully) made it back to the room. Kaidoh was carrying a brand new tennis bag while Momoshiro carried two shiny and new tennis rackets, a container with 3 new tennis balls, and several small items used in tennis that they just brought from a store.

* * *

><p>50 minutes later, all of the Seigaku Princes gathered in the room, waiting for Ryoma to come out of the changing stall they made by hanging a curtain around an area. All of the guests and customers have left, so Eiji joined them as well, his job done and well.<p>

After what seemed like forever, they heard Ryoma call out, "Uh senpai?"

"Come on, what's taking you so long to just change?" Momoshiro asked impatiently. Finally the waiting was over when the curtain of the changing stall was pushed to the side and Ryoma stepped out.

"You sure this isn't too much?" Ryoma asked with an unsure look on his face.

Immediately all of the princes' eyes (minus Tezuka) widened in awe as they looked upon the fantastic result of their project.

Ryoma's hair was cut and fixed so that it shone black green and is at a perfect length. His face was more revealed now that all the bangs were gone to reveal his shiny brown eyes. He now wore the clean and proper uniform of the club given by Fuji and Kikumaru. He even was given a new clean cap, with the same design as his old one, courtesy of the club.

"Whoa...Ochibi you look so cute!" was Eiji's first comment in adoration.

"If we'd have known you look like that under that mopey face of yours, we would've helped you out the moment we saw you", said Momoshiro.

"He could make a useful addition to the club" Inui hypothesized, scratching his chin in thought, "Probability of the raised club's earnings...90%"

"You may have a good point Inui", said Tezuka. Now he faced Ryoma and pointed a finger at him.

"Ryoma Echizen, we are now giving you a new position in this club. Starting today, you will be working as an official prince of the Seigaku Host Club", he now declared, "If you manage to receive at least 100 students to request for you, your debt will be settled."

There was just no end to these uncomfortable changes in Ryoma's school life as he stared blankly at the senpais.

"Me? A prince?"

* * *

><p>Having to have gained a big step in his position, Ryoma began his new role as a prince starting on the next day when the club was open for business. However, was a little difficult for Ryoma to get used to, being surrounded by anxious girls when he's not much of a talker, but he remembered the deal.<p>

"_Just remember Ryoma, you only need at least 100 people to request you_" he told himself in his mind, "_But how do I do that?_"

Now one of his customers asked, "So Ryoma, I have to ask, what does your family do?"

"Do you have a favorite hobby?" another girl asked.

"What made you join the Princes?" the third asked.

Ryoma continued to be clueless and lost at what he should say. Then, the perfect story popped into his head._  
><em>

Speculating closely on their new member's progress, Tezuka and Oishi viewed from their seats on the other side of the room. They are able to hear Ryoma tell his story to the girls sitting around him.

After Ryoma finished his tale, the girls were now filled with sympathy for Ryoma.

"I see...So your mom died 4 years ago", said one of the girls sadly.

"Does someone do the housework and cooking?" asked another.

"Yeah. My cousin Nanako does", Ryoma replied, "She's older than me and she takes care of me and my dad as if she's my second mother. But I try not to think about missing my mom too much so I can make my dad happy."

His story touched the hearts of the girls that their eyes were filled with emotion and tears while gazing at his innocent face.

"Ryoma, do you mind if we request to see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah me too!"

His plan worked out as Ryoma wanted. "That'll be nice", he said gratefully.

Tezuka and Oishi were impressed at Ryoma's performance in such a quick time. "Gosh...he's doing well for a beginner", Oishi was the first to comment. Tezuka gave a small positive sound as a sign of agreement.

Then Tezuka called out, "Echizen, come over here."

Following the president's orders, Ryoma walked over to Tezuka and Oishi's table and noticed that the girl from yesterday who had rudely commented on the Pepsi drinking was sitting beside Tezuka again.

"There's someone I want you to meet", said Tezuka. Then he ushered Ryoma to look over to the girl sitting next to him.

Tezuka continued, "This is my regular customer and fellow classmate, Masami Yamashita."

Remembering that princes of the club always have to be on their best behavior, Ryoma faced Yamashita with the best smile that he can give. "Nice to meet you Yamashita-sempai", he said so politely.

Stunned by Ryoma's well behaved introduction, Oishi couldn't hold it in. He immediately jumped up and embraced Ryoma in a tightening hug. "Sugoi Ryoma! Remarkably well done!" he began to praise with passion, "The way you said that was just perfect! I'm so proud!" He really is acting like a mom being proud of her child as if he has gotten a passing grade on his test.

"Oishi..." Tezuka spoke but unable to get his vice president's attention.

Ryoma suffocated in Oishi's grasp and struggled to break free but found that he can't. "Sempais!" he cried out desperately to anyone who would be listening.

Fortunately his pleas of help was seen by 2 fellow club members from the other side of the room. "Uh oh, looks like Ochibi needs help", Eiji told Fuji, concerned about Ryoma's safety.

"Then we should give him a hand", Fuji suggested playfully. Then he eyed Kawamura who was talking to girls on the table next to theirs with a clever idea popping into his head. And from his bag, Fuji took out one of his tennis rackets and called out, "Hey Taka, could you hold onto this for a moment?"

Right when Takashi turned to face Fuji, he was handed the tennis racket by the genius and by instinct grabbed onto the handle.

Quickly he slipped into his second personality and yelled, "OH YEAH! LOOK OUT!"

He stampeded over to where Ryoma was being in his burning mode like a bull and using his free strong arm, he managed to grab the neck of Ryoma's shirt collar and pried him loose from Oishi. Now Ryoma found himself hanging in the air by Kawamura while everyone else was stunned by Kawamura's act.

"Oops...Taka, I think you went a little overboard there", said Fuji with a small chuckle.

"Sempai?" Ryoma said, looking down at Kawamura, "Can you put me down now?"

Still in his burning mode, Takashi gave a smug smile and laughed, "Ah-ha! How's that? I'm burning!"

Finally Tezuka himself stood up and swiped the tennis racket out of Taka's hand, instantly snapping him back to his normal self. Takashi looked curiously around, wondering how he got there and was surprised to see Ryoma hanging from his grip.

"Oh Echizen, how'd you get there?" he asked shyly. He then released Ryoma and let the boy straighten out his clothes while Oishi spoke, "Taka, you really should control your second personality more carefully."

"Sorry", Takashi mumbled shyly.

As the boys conversed, none of them seemed to notice that Yamashita was looking at them from where she sat. She seemed to be staring particularly at Ryoma with envy when Tezuka left the couch to lecture the boys.

* * *

><p>After a first good day of hosting business, Ryoma never felt more relieved and relaxed when the club was done for the day. Now he was ready to head home and get a proper nap.<p>

He went to his homeroom class to pick up his schoolbag, where he always leaves it before heading to the club. When he arrived at the classroom, he went to his desk but to his confusement, his bag wasn't anywhere on the desk where he left it.

"Huh? Where's my bag?"

He looked around the entire classroom but his school bag was nowhere to be seen at all. Then he figured somebody must've found his bag and accidentally mistook it for theirs or probably left it at lost and found.

Since the front office is the most safe choice, Ryoma headed for there. And while he walked down the hall, he passed by a window that has a view of the school's front yard. However, something out the window caught Ryoma's attention and he stopped to look out.

To his disappointment, his bag is seen floating in the middle of the fountain right in front of the school building. He could see all of his belongings scattered across the water, now soaked.

"...Just great", he sighed.

* * *

><p>Now Ryoma had been searching in the fountain, barefeet with his pants rolled up, and found most of his belongings like his school books, materials and his homework. He placed these beside his soaked bag so they can at least dry under the sun. Now all that's left is his wallet, which he needed most of all because of the lunch money inside.<p>

"Man...if I don't find my wallet, I won't be able to get lunch for the whole week", he muttered to himself.

As he continued to dig in the water, he thought he heard footsteps coming from behind him but decided to ignore it. That is, until the owner of those footsteps spoke.

"Echizen, what are you doing?"

Ryoma turned around and was surprised to see Tezuka the president standing on dry land, watching him with sharp eyes.

"Oh Captain", said Ryoma.

Tezuka looked down and saw Ryoma's wet stuff. Then his eyes returned to Ryoma showing suspicion. "How on earth did your bag happen to end up in the fountain?" he inquired.

"Well..."

Should he tell him? But if he did, who knows what the president would do?

So Ryoma answered, "I must've accidentally dropped it somehow out of the window."

When Ryoma went back to his search, Tezuka only showed puzzlement at how a ridiculous thing would happen. Then he sighed to himself and while Ryoma's back was still facing him, Tezuka slowly removed his footwear.

The next thing Ryoma knew, he heard footsteps splashing from behind him and looked up. He didn't expect to see Tezuka wading in the fountain as well, helping him with the search.

"Hey Captain, you don't need to help", Ryoma insisted.

"It's my decision", said the president firmly, continuing to scour the water, "To be a prince means you have to be there to help others. That is one of the reasons why I started the club. If you have a problem with it, then too bad."

This was unexpected coming from the quiet and serious Kunimitsu Tezuka. It seems there are some things about the clubs members that Ryoma had yet to learn completely. Nevertheless, he is grateful for the assistance.

Soon Ryoma didn't realize that he was in deep thought when he finally heard Tezuka say, "Ah, is this yours?"

He stood upright and to his relief, Tezuka is seen holding up a drippy wallet in his left hand. Fortunately it was still closed so his money is still safely stowed inside, but still wet nonetheless.

"Oh...Thanks", was all the freshman could say.

Tezuka then tossed the wallet to Ryoma, who caught it with his left hand. Seeing that his work is done, Tezuka began to head out of the water. But before he left, Tezuka spoke with seriousness in his voice, "Echizen...are you sure you dropped your own bag in the fountain?"

He seemed to have suspicious thoughts about the lie Ryoma told him and needed to make sure.

With Tezuka awaiting his answer, Ryoma said, "Yes. Guess I have to be more careful next time."

This time, Tezuka didn't ask again. Instead, he said, "...I see."

What the two didn't notice was that somebody was watching them from one of the classroom windows on the upper floor. As soon as that person has seen Tezuka and Echizen conversing together, the figure backed away from the window in silence.

* * *

><p>The next day was another day of business for the Seigaku Princes. But today was most unusual for Ryoma mostly because for his customer today, it was Masami Yamashita who requested to see him.<p>

As the 3rd year sat across him with her eyes gazing at him and her hands placed in front of her, Ryoma couldn't help but suspect that Masami must be planning something. Why else would she want to see him when she hates him obviously?

"So Ryoma, I heard that someone had dropped your schoolbag in the fountain on purpose", Masami finally spoke, sounding concerned, "That must've been terrible."

For now, Ryoma decided to play along. "Well yeah", he replied as if in a normal conversation, "But I was able to find everything okay."

"With the help of Kunimitsu I presume?"

Ryoma didn't even mention Tezuka but yet somehow she knew. "Well...yes."

Masami then gave a small chuckle. "You silly boy. You do realize that Tezuka only helped you out because he takes pity on you?" she inquired, resuming to her snobbish behavior, "Tezuka may show acts of kindness to you just because you're new, but know that he'll never actually

From these words, Ryoma then figured out the reason behind her hatred for him. "I get it..." he spoke, "...You're jealous of me aren't you?"

Masami then showed shock in her eyes as if she has been insulted. "Me? Jealous? How dare you!" she spat in bitterness. To punish him, Masami got to her feet and raised hand, preparing to slap Ryoma in the face. However Ryoma's instincts kicked up and he got up so suddenly that he bumped the table and grabbed her raised wrist. The two are stuck in a difficult struggle that soon the two toppled over on the floor.

"Somebody do something with this boy! He's gone mad!" she cried out, hoping that someone would grab Ryoma. Masami's yells caught the attention of everyone in the room and saw Ryoma still pinning Masami's hand to the ground.

The next Ryoma knew, he felt something wet splashing against his back that caused Masami to be silent.

The whole club room was silent as everyone's eyes were on Ryoma and Masami.

* * *

><p>It turns out that Momoshiro and Kaidoh have arrived at the scene and dunked glasses of water on both Ryoma and Masami.<p>

Tezuka then approached the two with his sternest frown as his eyes narrowed down on the two of them. He then held out his hand and helped Masami to her feet.

Immediately Masami looked as if she's going to cry as she sought Tezuka's comfort and placed her hands on his chest. "Oh Kunimitsu, Ryoma tried to assault me out of nowhere!" she immediately accused in the most convincing act of her being hurt, "He shouldn't even be a part of your club!"

But instead of siding with her, Tezuka remained stern and serious. "I'm disappointed in you Yamashita", he said, "Is this the best lie you can come up with...especially after you dumped Echizen's bag in the fountain yesterday?"

The guests were surprised that such a prestigious 3rd year student would do such a mean act to a freshman.

Masami's eyes widened, showing a small sign of guilt. But she wasn't giving up so easily. "So who cares? You don't even have proof!" she stated.

"I wouldn't think so", said Inui, with his sly genius smile, "It turns out that our club members can gather some valuable data." To prove what he meant, Inui held up his green notebook and opened it up to show a photo taken from yesterday, showing the truth of the disappearance of Echizen's bag. It was a shot of Masami herself, tossing the same schoolbag Echizen owns into the fountain.

Yamashita was confused. "How did-?" she began.

"You'll have to praise Kikumaru here for his sharp eyes and Fuji's excellent photo taking", Inui motioned to the Dream Pair, who are standing at the side with proud grins (Eiji was playfully sticking his tongue out), "It was coincidence that the two were nearby the scene of the crime in order to take this photo."

With the jig up, Tezuka now turned to the culprit, no longer going to be Mr. Nice Guy anymore for what's coming next.

"Such acts will not be accepted into our club", he said strictly, "I'm afraid that you'll no longer be listed as our guest. Please leave now while we're still being respectful for the other guests."

Masami couldn't believe what she's hearing. "Kunimitsu Tezuka...you're so heartless! All of you are!" she shouted.

And in a fit of frustration and drama, Yamashita ran straight out of the club room without another word, never to bother the princes ever again.

Once she left, several of the princes gave signs of pleasantness.

"Well glad that she's dealt with", Eiji said with relief, "I never really liked her anyway."

"I agree", said Momoshiro, "Never trusted her the moment she set foot in this club."

"However..." Tezuka then interrupted the pleasant moment and looked down at Ryoma, who's still sitting on the floor, "Echizen, you still caused quite a disturbance in the middle of our business. For that, your debt will now be raised to 1000 customers."

Shock hit Ryoma once again as his debt has been raised.

"1000?"

"Make sure to record that down Sadaharu", Tezuka suggested. Already working, Inui has just scribbled down another note in his notebook and said, "Check."

Then Ryoma saw a hand held out in front of him and looked up to see that it belonged to Kikumaru, giving him an encouraging smile as usual. "Nya don't mind, don't mind", he assured. Taking his offer, Ryoma grabbed his hand and was pulled back up to his feet.

"You're going to need this", said Fuji as he held up a shopping bag purchased from the school store, "It's a spare uniform. We wouldn't want to catch a cold in that wet uniform now do we?"

At least grateful for his generosity, Ryoma took the bag and nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

><p>While Ryoma stepped into the changing room again to get out of his wet uniform, the others waited and sat around.<p>

"Boy, 1000 customers eh?" Momoshiro smirked, "Our new guy's going to have a rough journey with us huh?"

Then Oishi noticed that something fell on the floor after Ryoma walked into the stall. He got down and picked it up, noticing that it's Ryoma wallet. "Oops. Echizen must've dropped this", he said to the others. But after looking down at the open wallet, Oishi noticed that there was something interesting inside.

"Hm? What's this?" he said curiously. This caught the curiosity of some of the others that they came over.

"What is it Oishi?"

They crowded the vice president so they can peek inside the wallet as well.

Beside the spot where Ryoma's ID card is displayed, there was another picture. It had three people, a man, a woman and a boy who looked 4 years old. The little boy was wearing a distinctive white cap with the same symbol on the front and the boys knew at once that it must be Ryoma when he was younger.

The woman was holding the boy close in her arms and smiling, must be his mother of course. Now the boys turned to see the man that is patting Ryoma's head standing beside the woman close.

What's interesting to the boys is that this man is wearing a tennis jersey and shorts and holding a wooden tennis racket slung over his shoulder. His hair was long and tied in a ponytail so he look like a samurai warrior from the past.

Now call it strange or whatever, but as the boys continue to stare at the man, they couldn't help but think that something feels familiar about his appearance. "Hold on...why do I have a feeling I've seen this guy before?" Momoshiro wondered out loud.

Everyone, except Tezuka, Fuji and Inui, thought the same thing, but how is it familiar?

But then there was a small clue. Oishi noticed that there were words stitched on the left side on the front of the man's jersey and squinted so he can make out the writing.

"S...Samurai Nanjiro...?" he read the words on the man's jersey without thinking.

It was then Oishi and everyone else suddenly got a big surprise at the sound of those two words.

"Wait...Samurai Nanjiro as in...the champion worldwide tennis player who won 5 US Open matches and is one of the 5 distinguished finalists for the Grand Slam?" Kawamura spoke in astonishment.

Samurai Nanjiro is the club's bigshot hero in tennis. He gained his fame by managing to enter the US Open as a pro tennis player as Kawamura had explained. But all that changed when Samurai Nanjiro was set to win his big match that'll earn him the title as Grand Slam champion, the world was shocked when news reported that Samurai Nanjiro disappeared and retired from the tournament without a single clue to where he went. This continued to be the biggest mystery to tennis fans such as the princes.

Seeing that the boy who's changing in the changing stall right in front of them actually has some sort of connection with their hero, the princes were speechless.

Kikumaru anxiously asked, "Eh? But how does Ochibi know _the_ famous Samurai Nanjiro?"

"Who knows", Momo said, "But that we have a chance to know what happened to Samurai Nanjiro after his disappearance. I'm betting you Echizen has the answers!"

It was here that Ryoma, now changed into a dry uniform, came out of the changing stall and saw his sempais staring into his wallet. "Why are you all looking in my wallet?" he asked suspiciously.

Momoshiro was the first to approach Ryoma for answers. "You lucky dog you!" he remarked, wrapping his arm around Ryoma's neck, "What exactly is your connection with Samurai Nanjiro? Come on! We got to know! Do you know what happened to him after the Grand Slam tournament?"

"Yeah, how do you know Samurai Nanjiro nya?" Eiji begged eagerly.

Now Ryoma wondered why the sudden questions until he noticed the picture of his younger self and the other two adults in Momo's hand and figured it out.

"The man lives in the same house as me, so yes I always see him, what with him being me dad and all", he replied unemotionally.

Suddenly, the jaws of most of the sempais (except Tezuka, Fuji and Inui) dropped with silence but shock filled their eyes.

"HUH?" nearly everyone exclaimed, "YOUR DAD?"

Inui showed no change in emotion as he only pushed his glasses up while Tezuka remained silent. **(In other words, Inui knew all along. Big surprise.)** Also, even Fuji was standing there chuckling to himself, he eventually found out along the way. **(I mean hey, that's why they call him a genius.)**

"Why so surprised?" Inui spoke, "It's obvious that there are several similarities in their appearances. And not to mention, Echizen has been accepted into this school by a tennis scholarship specifically due to amazing at his previous school." Obviously Inui must've researched more information concerning Ryoma's background without permission.

Inui's point has proven to be a fact, for as Oishi and the others now took several seconds looking at the picture of Samurai Nanjiro then switching to look at Ryoma, they can sort of some resemblance by their faces.

"Mou Shusuke!" Eiji whined, "You could've clued us in on this sooner!"

"Gomen", Shusuke said, still can't help but smiling, "But I wanted to see how long you guys would take to figure it out."

But even after this strange surprise, there was still an unanswered question, why keep this a secret?

"But...why...how...?" Oishi stuttered, still lost from the sudden discovery.

Ryoma explained, "Dad and I moved here because he wanted me to attend this school thanks to the scholarship. But I didn't want to cause a ruckus seeing that this school is full of my dad's fans so I never mentioned dad at all when I registered."

"Uh...I think that's understandable", Kawamura said in his opinion.

Ryoma bowed his head to the upperclassmen, for the first time. "I would be most grateful if you keep this a secret sempais", he requested, "At least during my time as a prince."

Keep a secret that the son of Japan's famous tennis player is a part of their club? That sounds really difficult especially for fans like the 8 princes.

Finally Tezuka gave his answer by sighing. "It can't be helped", he announced to his fellow club members, "From here on out, no one is to reveal to anyone of Ryoma Echizen's relationship to You-Know-Who. Clear?"

"Hai!" the others responded together.

But in their minds, Tezuka and all of the original princes have one goal in their heads, that is to find out what of the famous Samurai Nanjiro, and this 7th grader was their key to finding out.

And so, the Princes of Seigaku now have a secret to keep. Nobody in that school will ever know that the host club's new member turns out to be the son of a famous athlete celebrity. How will this club continue to keep this secret?

* * *

><p><strong>Next time:<strong>

**Eiji: **Ah! Ochibi makes an excellent prince!

**Oishi:** Demo, we still should know what happened to the Samurai Nanjiro! Echizen, please tell us Echizen!

**Fuji:** Shuichiro, don't get too worried. You'll be able to find out at the physical exams coming soon.

**Everyone:** ...Physical exams?

**Ryoma: **Huh? What physical exams?

**Momoshiro:** Wait, then the whole school will know that Echizen is Samurai Nanjiro's son!

**Inui: **Chance of secret to be let out...98%

**Ryoma: **Oi, hold on-.

**Takashi: **This is bad right?

**Eiji: **Wah! What'll we do to help Ochibi?

**Ryoma:** Excuse me, but don't I get a say in this-?

**Tezuka:** Minna, relax and don't let your guard down! We're moving into action on the next chapter!

**Everyone except Ryoma: **Hai!

**Next time Chapter 2, Protect Echizen's Secret!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! I know it's different since I didn't included the whole main character disguising as a guy plot, but please enjoy it all the same! I apologize if it's too much words, I'm not good in writing things down so perfectly. Please review!  
><strong>


	2. Protect Echizen's Secret!

**Are you all enjoying this story so far? Yes this is a parody of Ouran HS Host Club. ****Let's review the princes in this story and their profiles.**

**Kunimitsu Tezuka (Captain)  
>PositionType: **president of club, 'father' of the club, cool type**  
>Grade: <strong>9th**  
>Family Business: <strong>Hosting tea ceremonies, police force (grandfather's job)  
><strong>Facts:<strong> Offers homework assistance and advice

**Shuichiro Oishi ('Mom')  
>PositionType: **vice president, 'mother'  
><strong>Grade: <strong>9th  
><strong>Family Business:<strong> medical  
><strong>Facts: <strong>close friends with Eiji, gives counseling advice, gets worried over many things

**Shusuke Fuji  
>PositionType: **the genius, handsome, artistic type  
><strong>Grade: <strong>9th  
><strong>Family Business:<strong> overseas photography artist (father), clothes designer (mother)  
><strong>Facts: <strong>has close bond with Eiji, no. 2 in the club, uses photography and piano skills for customers

**Eiji Kikumaru (Nearly everyone calls him Eiji-sempai)  
>PositionType:** sweet-tempered,  
><strong>Grade: <strong>9th  
><strong>Family Business:<strong> news, media  
><strong>Facts: <strong>has close bond with Shusuke, close friends with Oishi, an acrobat champion, loves to entertain people with his acrobatics

**Sadaharu Inui  
>PositionType:** club secretary/treasurer, smart type  
><strong>Grade: <strong>9th  
><strong>Family Business:<strong> father works in mensa  
><strong>Facts: <strong>always finds weirdest ways to earn the club money, creating weirdest juices

**Takashi Kawamura (Taka or Taka-san for short)  
>PositionType:** shy, strong, double personality  
><strong>Grade: <strong>9th  
><strong>Family Business:<strong> sushi restaurant chain  
><strong>Facts:<strong> likes to make sushi during business hours and enjoys assisting the baseball club

**Takeshi Momoshiro (Momo for short)  
>PositionType: **Mischievous rascal  
><strong>Grade: <strong>8th  
><strong>Family Business: <strong>owns a market chain**  
>Facts: <strong>always gets into fights with Kaidoh, usually hungry, sometimes assists the basketball club

**Kaoru Kaidoh (aka the Viper)  
>PositionType: **strong, silent  
><strong>Grade:<strong> 8th  
><strong>Family Business:<strong> animal care**  
>Facts:<strong> he sometimes brings an animal to show the customers but mostly does nothing, assists the track team

**Ryoma Echizen  
>PositionType:** cocky, foreign exchange student from America  
><strong>Grade: <strong>7th  
><strong>Family Business:<strong> sports  
><strong>Facts:<strong> hiding a secret that he's the son of the famous Samurai Nanjiro, has to pay a huge debt to the club

**I do not own any characters of Princes of Tennis!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks go to Moonhera, Vermouth01 and TeNsHi No Tolkl for your reviews!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2 - Protect Echizen's Secret!<span>**

On this lovely spring day, the cherry blossoms were blooming in flourish around the school grounds of Seishun Academy. For this, the princes of Seigaku decided to host a tea ceremony event outside the classrooms so their guests can view the blossoms.

For this event, Tezuka's family has sponsored all of the materials needed to host this event, since the family is quite popular for hosting fancy tea ceremonies.

All of the boys were dressed in fine Japanese kimonos worn during tea ceremonies, each with a different color.

After greeting the guests in the opening ceremony, the princes scattered about with their customers to do various activities.

Since he is the professional in this subject, Tezuka was demonstrating to his group the proper procedure to prepare tea. All of them were kneeling on a bamboo mat while Tezuka had the tea making materials set out around him. All eyes watched Tezuka with awe as he stirred the tea with the whisk so quick and efficient, his eyes focused straight down at his work.

Seconds later he stopped and set the whisk down. "It's ready", he finally announced. He then held out the cup to one of the girls, who took it graciously. She then took a sip and took time to taste the flavor.

"It's delicious Tezuka-sempai!" she said excitedly.

"How do you do it so perfectly?"

"My family has been handling tea ceremonies for quite a long time", said Kunimitsu with honor, "My grandfather was the one who taught me."

"So noble..."

"And hot!"

"Tezuka-sempai, which tea would you suggest is good to have today?"

"...I'd recommend the Mecha. Its leaves are harvested well during this type of season", was Tezuka's answer, being a professional with green tea.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Momoshiro and Kaidoh were serving tea and snacks to their guests as they sat and watched the blossoms flow through the wind.<p>

"Some more tea ladies?" Momoshiro inquired while coming up to his customers with his friendliest grin. He held up a tray that carries different sorts of sweets while carrying a Japanese teapot in his other hand.

"Yes please Momo!" said the girls, holding out their cups and Momoshiro poured tea for each of them.

Next to his group, one of Kaidoh's customers just took a small sip of her tea when she suddenly pulled back due to its heat.

"Ow. Kaidoh-kun, my tea is too hot. Do you think you can blow it for me?" she asked eagerly.

He may be silent, but Kaidoh is generous. He crouched down over his customer's cup and blew over the cup gently as he can with a "Fshuu!"

"There. Try it now", he told her. And when she did, she felt satisfied. "It's good. Thank you Kaidoh", she said.

Now Kaidoh straightened himself up but didn't see Momoshiro behind him with his back facing him and the two bumped into each other. Momo got startled and nearly spilled the tea he was carrying but was fortunate to regain his balance and saved the mess. "Hey! Watch it Viper!" Momo snapped, "I don't want my clothes ruined by your clumsiness."

Kaidoh looked over his shoulder and gave him a stubborn glance. "Me? You're the one who is walking around like a blind man. You watch out for yourself."

"What's that? Why this guy...!" Momo grumbled, "Why don't you say that to my face Viper?"

Irked, Kaidoh and Momo went head to head, snarling at each other.

Fortunately Kawamura then came in to separate the two and pushed them away from each other. "Come on you two. Today's a special day", he reminded them, "Don't ruin it for the girls."

The senior has a point, but Momo and Kaidoh turned their backs at each other followed by a sound of frustration.

Settling their argument, Takashi resumed to his work but then saw something out of place.

"Hm? Now what's a tennis racket doing out here?" he asked curiously as he walked over to where someone had left a tennis racket lying on one of the picnic blankets.

It was right then Momo and Kaidoh gave gasps and turned around in panic to face Kawamura.

"Wait Taka-san don't!" they both yelled.

Unfortunately they were a little too late. Takashi had picked up the racket by the handle and was now taken over by his second mode.

"WARRRGGHH! I'M BURNING! COME ON! COME ON!"

He waved the arm with the tennis racket in circles like a crazy madman, continuously yelling like a war hero while the other students watched him in amazement at his awesome boldness. Momo and Kaidoh could only stand there watching their senior with sweatdrops.

"Not again..."

* * *

><p>Under one tree, Eiji, Shuichiro, and Shusuke have set out a picnic blanket on the grass and sat with several girls.<p>

Shusuke was showing the girls several of his photographs that he took of the cherry blossoms. "So, which do you think I should use for my next work?" he asked for their opinion, "I want to make a special picture for a special someone but I'm good in making up my mind."

"Oh I think this one is pretty Fuji-sempai!"

"Yeah it's really your best work!"

"Arigato", he said gratefully, "When I'm done with this, I'll make sure each of you ladies receive tickets to my next art exhibition."

The girls squealed at this exciting opportunity to see the famous arts of Shusuke Fuji for themselves.

Now at his end, Eiji was trying to do a different tea preparing method for fun. But at the moment, Eiji is actually having quite difficulty as he tried to somehow grind a different kind of tea herbs perfectly in a mortar.

"Nya! How does Tezuka do this?" he complained, sticking out his lower lip, "This is just hard..."

Now some of the girls were staring at Eiji nervously. They wanted to say something to him but couldn't find the courage to.

But then it was Oishi who finally spoke to Eiji with regret in his eyes, "Eiji...you kind of overdid it."

Eiji suddenly paused in his work as his eyes widened and the girls gasped.

"Oishi-sempai actually said it", one whispered. "What will Eiji-sempai say?" another said nervously.

Eiji slowly removed his hand with the pestle out of the mortar and was saddened when he saw the herbs ruined and turned into powder from grinding too much. Now getting emotional as his eyes started to quiver.

Then Fuji placed his hand on Eiji's hand, in order to comfort him. "Here, how about I do it for you Eiji?" he insisted, "We'll just start over."

Fortunately, Fuji's generosity seemed to make Eiji feel better as his sadness was replaced with a smile. "Thanks Shusuke. You're a lifesaver", he praised.

Now this time, Fuji placed a new portion of fresh tea herbs and leaves into the mortar and took the pestle and pounded it differently than Eiji did. Now the mashed herbs were at the perfect size and so Fuji placed it in a strainer that's in a teapot and added the hot water. Finally he picked up the pot and circled it several times to get the tea swirling and mixing in with the herbs.

"And we're done", he then announced.

The girls gave a small applause and cheered.

"Wow! Fuji-sempai really is a genius in everything!" a girl remarked.

Now Fuji poured out the tea in separate cups so there's one for each girl present. "Okay then Eiji, how would you like to serve our guests?" he suggested. Eagerly, Eiji nodded and to the ladies waiting he asked, "Alright! Who here wants some?"

"I'll have some Eiji-sempai!"

"Me too!"

"One for me please!"

"Coming right up!"

But as Eiji reached out to grab one of the cups, his hand accidentally knocked over one of the cups and the hot contents spilled and some hit the back of his hand. In reaction, Eiji pulled quickly his hand away and shook it. "Ow! Nya, it's hot!" he whined.

Then Oishi came to the rescue and took Eiji's hand. "Here, hold still", he told him. Then he blew on the spot where the hot tea had touched and rubbed it tenderly with care just like a doctor.

"Better?" he asked Eiji a while later.

Eiji, no longer feeling the pain, gave a pleased nod. "Yeah a lot! Thanks Oishi!"

"Just be careful next time okay Eiji?" Shusuke suggested. "Well okay! As long as I've got you two around!" Eiji chirped, valuated his two best friends.

The girls squealed in delight at this sight.

"Such a cute moment!"

"I wish I can see this over and over!" one said with a sigh.

"You can actually", said Inui, stepping into the scene out of nowhere. Having to have overheard them he is wheeling in a cart full of books set on display. Each book has an image of one of the princes on the cover.

"Right now for a limited time, the club is selling photo books of each member at a price", he announced, holding up a book with the Dream Pair on the cover, "I also have special ones by pairs such as the Dream Pair and the Golden Pair, which you can receive for free when you buy 2 of these. But choose to buy one of each we have here, and I'll give a special discount."

Immediately the girls crowded Inui in order to get their hands on the picture books.

"I'll buy one!"

"I'll take one of each!"

"Can I have one?"

Now at the side, Eiji and the other 3rd years watched with puzzled thoughts about Inui's job.

"Guess that's how Inui was able to earn a lot of money for the club", Fuji commented. "But I wonder, when did Sadaharu actually took those pictures of us?" said Eiji curiously but then gave a shudder, "Somehow it feels like he's been stalking us."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere outside, someone of the group was not getting much involved with the event for the majority of the club hours, the Princes' new member.<p>

Ryoma preferred to enjoy the peace and quiet as he laid under one tree with his back leaning against the trunk and his cap hung over his eyes, trying to take a nap.

But that moment was going to be ruined when footsteps are approaching the napping boy.

"Are you sure this is what you should be doing?" said a voice belonging to a person standing over him. Ryoma slowly lifted the brim of his cap to uncover his eyes and looked up to find Tezuka standing there with his arms crossed and hidden in the long sleeves of his kimono.

"Must you forget that you are now a Prince?" Tezuka inquired, looking up at the cherry blossoms, "Our goal is to keep our guests happy and pleased. For today, we can at least share the social time we use to view cherry blossoms with others who have no time."

"Hate to be mean sempai", Ryoma spoke, sitting up from his position, "But I'd much rather be drinking Ponta than some dull green tea."

Something from Ryoma's last sentence seemed to be a bit of an insult to say in front of Tezuka, expert in tea making, that the president gave a narrow look of warning from his eyes. Oishi noticed this and stepped in to interrupt and save Ryoma from the danger.

"Ah Echizen!" he said in a sudden cheerful voice in order to change the subject, "Some of the other club members and myself were kind of wondering, is there a chance that you might be able to tell us more about your dad during his days at the US Open?"

Before Echizen could give his answer, he was interrupted by Momoshiro as he and the other club members gathered as well.

"Yeah that's right Echizen!" Momoshiro spoke, "You're part of the group now! And as a fellow Prince, we can't keep things hidden too long!"

"Yeah Ochibi come on!" Eiji begged, "Tell us more about your dad!" He was shaking and tugging on Ryoma's sleeve like a child.

"Say", Fuji then spoke out of the blue, "as much as I want to know more about Samurai Nanjiro myself, I think we need to give Echizen some time to think about this for the while. I mean you do know that we have physical exams the day after tomorrow right?"

Right then, silence was the only thing heard from the group as they froze in their spots at this sudden news.

"...Physical exams?" Ryoma finally spoke curiously.

"Hm...yes it would appear that I have forgotten about that part as well", said Inui, "And if memory serves, part of the exam procedure is that doctors are to observe the record files on each student they examine. Meaning...they'll eventually figure out Echizen's connection to Samurai Nanjiro."

"Then that means..." Ryoma realized but not so surprised, "...everyone will find out I'm Samurai Nanjiro's son."

The next thing that came was some of the other princes shouted in panic, "EHHH?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day, Before the Club Opens for Business, 1 Day Before Physical Exams<strong>

The next day, the day before the physical exams **(Wait I already said that didn't I?)**, the original 8 princes were in the club room by themselves.

Ryoma was still at the school library doing some work for the librarian so while he's still absent, the boys used this time to think of the current situation ahead and possibly think of an idea to prevent it.

"Mou, what do we do?" Eiji sighed, "There's no way Ochibi can get through the exams without a single doctor realizing that he's the son of Samurai Nanjiro."

"Surely there should be some kind of way to skip the whole check the student's file part right?" Kawamura suggested.

"Unfortunately no kind of procedure is available", Inui reported, "All students' files are to be and will be checked in order for the doctors to report the results of the physical exams. It's always been that way."

"Then perhaps", Momoshiro suggested, "Inui-sempai, you're clever enough. Maybe you can hack into the school files and alter Echizen's file."

"Don't be ridiculous", Tezuka spoke sternly, immediately disagreeing, "The school's security system is well tight and not even Inui could penetrate it." He should know, after all Tezuka's family is also known to be in connection with security and police forces in Tokyo.

Oishi then had a different thought and decided to say his opinion. "Hey you guys, maybe...If there's nothing we can do to prevent everyone to know Echizen's secret, then I guess it can't be helped. I say it should be his decision whether or not he wants to let everyone know or not. If everyone knows his secret, then I'm sure this will give Echizen a chance to experience have people talk to him for what he truly is."

Everyone else looked at each other before looking at Oishi again. His speech does have a point, but it had one fault that he didn't notice.

"Uh...that's really nice and all but, are you sure you wouldn't want to reconsider that sempai?" Momoshiro suggested.

"Cause you know Oishi, say that Echizen does decide to spill the secret, everyone would now see him as a famous celebrity", Fuji mentioned, "I mean, the entire school knows about the famous Samurai Nanjiro."

Inui was looking into his notebook on data and announced, "True. Echizen's popularity rate is quite high, that is, with the students not knowing his secret. If word gets out that he's Samurai Nanjiro's son, this will shoot up to at least 3.25 times more than usual. When this happens, Echizen will barely have time to focus on club duties due to the huge amount of fanmail and love confessions he'll be receiving at least one per day."

The data never lies when it's coming from Inui, so Oishi suddenly had a change in mind when he realizes that all that may happen to Ryoma.

"Then that means Echizen will barely even have time to work in the host club", said Momoshiro.

"Fshuu...tough luck", Kaidoh muttered.

But then, Oishi's determination kicked in as he stood before his club members with a confident attitude. "Right then everyone! This calls for the Seigaku Princes' assistance!" he proclaimed, "We will have to find a way to prevent anyone to know Echizen's secret! And I have just the plan!"

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, Ryoma was finally done with his work at the library and arrived late to the club. "Sorry I'm late", he began the moment he entered the room but then stopped.<p>

His upperclassmen were gathered in front of a projector screen and are viewing what looks like a slideshow of an operation plan. On the screen were unreadable codes and small drawings that Ryoma couldn't make out.

Oishi was giving out the presentation and pointing to several spots with a laser pointer. "So immediately at 9:15 AM tomorrow, we can position ourselves at Station A before the rest of the students are dismissed", he spoke with such leadership, even though he's the vice president.

Some of the boys nodded in agreement while Tezuka analyzed the plan carefully with his eyes.

"...What's going on here?" everyone heard Ryoma spoke from the door.

Realizing the Ryoma was now present, Oishi ran up to him and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders with reassurance. "Don't worry Ryoma, we'll make sure that nobody knows your secret during tomorrow's physical exams!" he declared. Yep, that's the club's mother for you.

But instead of being grateful, Ryoma brushed Oishi's hands off with shoulders. He then said, "Look, you guys don't have to make such a big deal about it. Who cares if the school finds out my secret? If they know then it'll just mean I can't be a Prince anymore."

This part confused the others. Shouldn't Ryoma be worrying about this?

"What are you saying?" asked Kawamura.

"You mean...you don't like working as a Prince?" said Eiji with innocent looking eyes.

For this, Ryoma tapped his chin in thought and said, "To be honest...getting my secret revealed isn't such a bad idea if it means I won't have to work as a Prince anymore."

Gasps of shock and hurt came out from several of the sempais' mouths, mostly from Oishi.

But to Ryoma, this sounded like happy news for him. "Oh well", he said in a care free way with his hands behind his head, "Guess I'll just have to find another way to repay my debt."

While he's thinking to himself about returning to his happy normal life without the host club, the other 8 Princes huddled in a private conversation behind Ryoma's back.

"This is bad", Momoshiro said so negatively, "Just what kind of series' hero did we get stuck with?"

"Ochibi sure looks like he doesn't care either way", Kikumaru said uncomfortably.

"Well maybe we'll just have to motivate him some way to stay in the club", Fuji suggested, "The question is, what and how?"

While the boys thought of some ideas that'll work, it was Kaidoh who actually had a clever thought in mind for the first time.

In a quiet yet clear voice, he mentioned the words, "...Ponta and sushi."

Realization hit the main members of the club like lightning while Ryoma froze and stopped thinking as those words seem to affect him as well.

"Ah yes..." Inui said (in an evil scientist way), "...My data has included that Echizen here has a irresistible taste of Ponta drinks and always wanted to try rare sushi."

To himself, Ryoma was afraid to ask why or how Inui collected that data about him. But now that the princes know a weakness in Ryoma, he gave a quiet gulp.

It was right then that few of the boys, Momoshiro, Eiji, Oishi and Fuji, were giving Ryoma the most biggest grins that would make you freak out.

"Oh...did we forget to mention that the club receives free food and drinks from my family's market business?" Momoshiro said in the most slyish tone, "In fact the convenience store just down the road belongs to my family and they deliver any type of drinks we want...including Ponta."

"And in case you haven't noticed, Taka here is an extremely skilled sushi chef", Oishi included, patting the said person's shoulder, "Why nearly everyday we get to eat a good all-you-can-eat sushi meal for lunchtimes. He can make all sorts of sushi."

"Aw gee Oishi", said a modest Takashi, "You don't need to say it like that big."

"Just think of what other kinds of food that Ochibi will try out if he stays in the club..." Eiji pondered out loud.

"He'll be eating and drinking sushi and Ponta for the rest of his junior high days", Fuji mentioned thoughtfully.

"What a shame that he'll be leaving us though", Momoshiro said with a fake sad sigh.

The tempting offers planted themselves in Ryoma's head. But he got the gist of their plot and tried to counter it with difficulty. "Huh? If you think I would just stay in the club all because I happen to like Ponta so much and a craving for sushi then you're wrong", he stated to defend himself, "I would never do something like...something like..."

However seven of his sempais were looking down at Ryoma with nothing but persuading smiles on their faces (even Fuji opened his eyes). They can see through Ryoma's lie so cleverly but remained silent.

Finally his yearning for Ponta and sushi got the best of him and he mumbled in defeat while staring at the ground, "...Will I actually get to try some sushi?"

Taking this as a yes, Eiji and Momo gave a thumb up and winked.

"It's settled", Tezuka stated, "Men, tomorrow we will now execute our plan to preserve Echizen's secret!"

"Hai!"

* * *

><p><strong>10:30 AM, Physical Exams Day...(Dun dun dun)<strong>

It was finally the day of the school's physical exams. The Seigaku Princes have created a plan in order to and were ready to go into action.

An announcement came over the speakers that all 7th and 8th graders were to report first to their respective clinics while the 3rd years were sent to their own exams on a different floor.

Since the 8th graders were taking their physical exams on the same floor as the 7th graders, Momo and Kaidoh accompanied Ryoma as they walked together to their clinic along with many other 7th and 8th graders who are heading in the same direction.

"So, what exactly do they do in the physical exams?" Ryoma inquired, since he's only just turned into a middle schooler and doing this kind of stuff at school for the first time (especially when you're at a private academy like Seishun).

"Ah nothing big", Momo responded with his hands behind his head, "Just think of it as going to a normal doctor's check up."

That made Ryoma feel a little better and more comfortable to go on with the exams.

Finally the three Princes arrived at the door marked 'Clinic Rm 2' and opened the door. At that moment, Ryoma got a startling sight when he was looking into a huge room filled with more than 10 doctors and nurses, lots of doctors' equipment, and of course lots of students.

Okay so it wasn't all too normal as Ryoma now realized.

"Well come on, don't dawdle", Momoshiro called to Ryoma as he and Kaidoh walked in first. Reluctantly, Ryoma followed them.

As they walked into the room, Ryoma can see doctors or nurses tending to each students' exams, from measuring, to hearing pulses, to testing reflexes and so on. Now as Ryoma looked at each exam going on, he couldn't help but notice that each doctor or nurse has a laptop with them and always pulling up a student's ID file from the records.

He knows that there was no escaping that part of the exam. Now he was hoping even more that whatever the Princes' plan to help keep his secret safe would work as they planned to. But how were they going to do that when a majority of the club are not here?

"Momoshiro-kun, Kaidoh-kun, if you'll follow me please", a nurse came up and said to the two 8th graders politely, "All 8th graders exams are this way."

Duty calls, Momo and Kaidoh followed the nurse as told along with a small crowd of 8th grade classmates behind them. Before they left, Momoshiro patted Ryoma's shoulder and said, "Stick around Echizen."

With no choice but to wait and see what happens, Ryoma took the time to look around and see what's happening. Suddenly his eyes stopped upon two oddly looking doctors who happen to look very familiar.

To his surprise, Kikumaru and Fuji were disguised as doctors by wearing white coats, collared shirts (Kikumaru's was baby blue and Fuji's is pale green), adult neckties, and a pair of glasses. Kikumaru had also combed his hair and used hair gel to make it different than his usual hair style but still kept the band aid.

"Huh? Eiji-sempai? Fuji-sempai?" said a dumbfounded Ryoma, "What are you doing here?"

But in response, the two 3rd years raised a finger to their lips and said, "Sh!" in order to keep their presence a secret from the other students. Fortunately none of the other students that walked by them seemed to notice or recognize them, amazingly.

"Nothing to worry about", said another familiar voice.

Oishi and Inui had arrived beside Ryoma (when they're not supposed to be there). Oishi spoke, "Tezuka suggested that Eiji and Fuji should be on stand by in case anything goes wrong. Oh and don't worry. We 9th graders already had our physical exams done earlier as we requested."

"_Of course..." _Ryoma realized, "_It should obviously be the work of the captain._"

As Inui stood there, one of the adults who were among the staff seemed to be walking with caution and keeps looking behind him that he accidentally bumped past Inui.

"Oh! I'm so sorry", the man quickly apologized. Inui saw that the man wore a tattered office suit that looked as if the man never owned another set and he has never shaved in a while so a hairy shadow is visible on the lower part of his face.

"It's no problem", Inui replied after analyzing the man carefully.

The man then started to walk off in a rush for no reason and left the clinic, leaving a rather suspicious Inui to himself.

"How odd..."

* * *

><p>Now Momoshiro and Kaidoh went over to where the other 8th grade boys were gathering on the other end of the huge clinic and awaited for further instructions. Then two nurses approached the Princes and greeted them.<p>

"Takeshi Momoshiro, please step this way."

"Kaoru Kaidoh, if you'll follow me."

Since they are part of the school's famous prince group, Momoshiro and Kaidoh were given first opportunity to start their exams first before the others.

"Heh, shall we see who actually improved from last year's exams?" Momoshiro challenged Kaidoh, "I bet one of us grew taller than the other." Kaidoh merely gave a scoff as he went with his nurse to one side of a screen while Momoshiro went to the other side.

As Ryoma waited around, he noticed that a lot of girls were gathering in front of the area where Momoshiro and Kaidoh were. All of them were anxiously waiting for something as they stared continuously at the 8th graders.

"What's their deal?" Ryoma asked in wonder.

Now both nurses who are with Momoshiro and Kaidoh had asked them to disrobe their upper clothing so they'd take their chest measurements and heights. Doing as they're told, the two unzipped their jackets and unbuttoned their shirts at the same time. Finally when the boys slowly began to take off their shirts, all of the girls who are standing at the sidelines squealed and cheered with enthusiasm at the sight of two of Seigaku's popular Princes being shirtless. The whole commotion was making Ryoma more annoyed.

"Fangirls..." he mumbled.

Since both are athletic, Kaidoh and Momoshiro have developed some decent pecs and muscles on their upper bodies. After the nurses took and recorded their chest measurements, they asked the boys to head to the scale to get their weight measured. Momo then proposed, "Heh, I bet I lost a few pounds during this year."

"I doubt it", Kaidoh muttered back, "How can you lose weight when you keep stuffing your face with burgers like a pig? Idiot peach..."

"What was that? Oh it's on...!"

While some girls were waiting for their turn to be examined, they were having a small conversation to themselves. They are fangirls of the 3rd year Princes and were disappointed that they were a grade lower than them since the 3rd years don't take the exams with the 7th graders.

"Aw it's too bad that the rest of the princes are in the 3rd year", one whined, "I wanted to see them undressed."

"Yeah, I bet Fuji-senpai would look way handsome shirtless", another sighed in yearning.

"I'd say the same for Eiji-senpai."

To Ryoma's startle, Inui came in out of nowhere and approached the girls with a never-fear attitude. "Why be sad?" he said, "Then you should purchase these photographs that I've just made from our club members' recent physical exams." He then held up a handful of cards with pictures that he recently developed and designed.

The girls awed and gasped with delight when they looked at each picture that has Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Kikumaru, Inui and Kawamura, each shirtless during their exams and with nice fit chests as well.

"For a limited time only for today, I'll be selling these at the host club later today. And if you like to collect all princes, I'll offer a special discount", Inui announced, sounding like a real advertising salesperson, "Would you like me to take some reservations?"

Setting the trigger, the girls immediately raised a commotion and raised hands, surrounding the tall Inui.

"I do!"

"Me first!"

"No me!"

While many of the students were crowding around Inui and distracted by Momoshiro and Kaidoh's argument, Ryoma heard Eiji's whisper from the side.

"Quick Ochibi! Now's the chance!"

And before he knew it, Eiji and Fuji ran in and grabbed Ryoma by the arms, dragging him away from the crowd. Finally they pushed him into a changing stall and told him to wait there before they closed the curtains.

Outside, the Dream Pair made sure to stand guard outside the stall and gave a thumbs up to Inui, who's still surrounded by screaming fan girls. To respond, Inui gave a nod to the Dream Pair. "Operation success", he told himself.

In the changing stall where Ryoma is hiding, the boy was now lost and doesn't know what's going to happen next. "Great. Now what?" he asked himself, "I can't go back out there."

"Echizen", said a voice.

Ryoma turned and saw Tezuka entering the stall, stoic and quiet and usual.

"Captain? What is going on?"

"It's all part of the plan", the president assured. Then soon the other 3rd years, plus Momo and Kaidoh, came in the stall as well, with their shirts back on, all with grins of accomplishment.

"Yep, all just to distract the other students while we sneak you out of the crowd", Fuji mentioned.

"And as it turns out, the doctors present today are actually colleagues with Oishi's uncle and work under the same hospital", said Inui, flipping through his notebook, "How fortunate we are."

The other boys narrowed their eyes at their data man. "Gee, you could've at least mention that earlier", said Momoshiro, "Then all this worrying was for nothing." Inui only pushed his glasses up. "I suppose I did somehow forgot to mention", he said playfully, making the others groan.

Now Oishi entered the changing stall and brought news. "Echizen, good news", he said, "My uncle's here and I told him about your problem and he promised to keep it a secret. He's agreed to give you a private exam." This brought a huge loud off of Ryoma's shoulders.

"Thanks."

"He's waiting for you in the boys' clinic just around the corner outside the hall", Oishi explained, "Use this way to get out." Kawamura then pulled back part of the curtain from the rear to reveal a door that was there the whole time.

* * *

><p>Following Oishi's instructions, Ryoma walked down the hall and made a turn to arrive at a special boys clinic, thankfully without any of the other students noticing his disappearance. Now Ryoma knocked on the door and opened it.<p>

"Hello?" he called out.

Sitting at the desk is Oishi's uncle, Dr. Akitaka Oishi. When he heard Ryoma's voice, he turned in his chair and greeted the boy. "Hello. You must be Ryoma Echizen. I am Oishi's uncle Dr. Akitaka Oishi", he first said, "My nephew has told me of your secret and you have nothing to worry about at all."

Ryoma stepped inside the clinic and said politely, "Thanks. Much appreciate it."

"Now if you'll just step over there and remove your jacket and shirt, I'll be taking your measurements in a little bit", Dr. Oishi requested, pointing to where there's a changing stall set up. Ryoma nodded and walked over there and went it.

* * *

><p>Back to the princes, everyone else had finished their physical exams and now waiting for Ryoma to be done. For now, they were all pleased that their plan is a success.<p>

"Well done everyone", Tezuka commended, "Now Echizen shall continue to work with us as a Prince." Some of the boys smiled with pleasant nods. But then Eiji had to ponder.

"Still, if it didn't worked out well, I wonder if Fuji and I were able to work it out as doctors if we had to distract the students?" he wondered aloud.

Then the Princes' discussion was interrupted when they heard a nearby conversation occurring nearby where they're standing. All of them turned to the side and saw a group of freshman girls randomly talking with a doctor, cowering with fear and near tears. Something must've happened to them.

"Calm down", the doctor encouraged them, "Now one at a time. What happened?"

"It was frightening!" one of the girls cried, "A man out of nowhere ran into us while we're at our lockers! He then grabbed all of our bags and ran off!"

"A thief?" the doctor inquired. Several teachers who heard this then reacted.

"How did he get in?"

"Alert the school security to make a quick search of this school!"

After hearing the sudden news, Inui started to think back at something. "Hmm...it's illogical", he murmured to himself. Fuji heard him and got curious. "Do you know something about this?" he asked.

"Well, as it appears, I did bump into a man who looked like a staff, but if memory serves, he is certainly not a teacher I have seen throughout my time in school", the data man explained, "87.9% points that he is the most likely thief."

This frightened some of the boys.

"Do you think we should do something about it?" Eiji suggested meagerly, a little scared that the thief might be dangerous.

"Just leave it to the school police for now", Tezuka recommended, "It doesn't concern us and is not likely to get out of this building that fast."

Then the boys heard another nearby conversation with a teacher and some students who were part of the incident.

"Did any of you happen to know where the intruder was last headed?" a teacher asked.

"I think he went towards the special boys' clinic!" one of the girls immediately replied.

All of the princes were hit with realization when they remembered who was supposed to be in the said room that they gasped in shock.

"Ryoma!"

"Ochibi!"

"Echizen!"

* * *

><p>Speaking of Echizen, Ryoma was beginning to strip his upper clothing in the boys' clinic. He unzipped his jacket and loosened and removed his necktie. But it was right after he unbuttoned his collared shirt that he heard some movement coming from outside the curtain.<p>

He looked up and got a startle to see that a man wearing a tattered work suit had stepped into the stall backwards so quietly that he didn't see Ryoma.

Ryoma thought that the man was probably lost but even so, he preferred to have the stall to himself. "Excuse me", he spoke to get his attention, "This spot's taken."

The man hadn't expected that someone else would be present in the stall. The first reaction he did was cover Ryoma's mouth so he wouldn't make a sound and pulled out to Ryoma's scare a knife. "Don't make a sound kid", he warned quietly, "Or things will get ugly for you."

"Echizen!"

Ryoma heard the voice of Tezuka coming from outside the curtain, followed by running footsteps, and knew that his sempais have come to the rescue. Knowing that they're cornered, the thief then dragged Ryoma out of the changing stall and held the knife out in front.

"Nobody come close or the kid will have it!" he warned to the upperclassmen.

But the boys already had a plan. "Kawamura!" Tezuka instructed before he tossed the said person a racket. Kawamura only held out his hand in instinct, hearing his name being called, and the racket landed right in his hand.

The next second later, the horrifying mad look on his face appeared as he raised the racket over his head and gave a frightening roar.

"BURNING!"

The thief was too afraid to move as he saw a hyper Kawamura charging for him like a bull, swinging his racket arm round and round. Soon Kawamura reached him and rammed him to the ground, causing the thief to release his hold on Ryoma, who is sent flying across the room as the stolen goods fell out of the thief's coat.

Fortunately Eiji leaped in out of nowhere and managed to catch Ryoma safely in his arms and set him back on his feet. "You okay Ochibi?" Eiji asked, worried if the thief harmed him in any way.

"Yeah. Thank you senpais", said Ryoma with relief.

After being knocked to the floor, the thief got his mind back together and saw the wallets that he took and his knife lying on the floor at his arm's reach. Quickly he made an attempt to grab them but those items were knocked further away from his reach by a tennis ball that shot in out of nowhere.

The thief looked forward and saw Tezuka standing in front of him with a tennis racket in his left hand, noticing that he was the one who shot the tennis ball earlier.

"You, intruder", Tezuka spoke in the firmest voice, "You're not a part of this school, so I doubt you are aware of who we are. So let us explain."

Oishi was the first to speak as he stepped up, serious as Tezuka is, "One, we serve and assist the students in this school."

"Two, we come from prosperous families..." Momo began. "...And have wealth you can hardly imagine", Kaidoh finished followed by a hiss of warning.

"Three, we have eyes and ears that travel everywhere in these halls", Inui said with his glasses lenses shining.

"Four, we may look young, but don't be fooled with us", said Fuji, opening his eyes to give a sharp stare.

"Five, we have talent and flashy abilities unlike any other", Kikumaru bragged.

"Six, we are burning to the edge!" Kawamura proclaimed, still in his second personality, until Momoshiro managed to take back the racket to snap him back to normal.

"That's what makes us the highly club at Seishun Academy", Tezuka lastly finished.

"The Princes of Seigaku are here", all 8 of them announced together, standing in a row as if they're action heroes, "Watch out."

Frightened that he's outnumbered, the thief crawled backwards until his back hit the wall behind him, now have nowhere to go. Momoshiro then playfully cracked his knuckles and said, "What do you say sempais? How should we punish this punk?"

"I could have him taste test my newest Inui Juice that I plan to sell", Inui suggested with the mad scientist grin. He then raised up a glass filled with a strange liquid that's red but has a small blend of green as it bubbles from the top. This scared the man as he cowered more against the wall.

"Better give him two glasses then", Kikumaru insisted sneakily.

"Do as you wish", Tezuka granted permission, "But all the same, Inui, contact the school's security guards to take this man away. He'll explain his case at the station." As his president ordered, Inui reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. Once he flipped it open and was about to push a speed dial button, that was where the thief snapped.

At this moment, the thief then yelled out in despair, "Please! Please spare me! I beg of you!" He crouched down and bowed his head to the ground in front of the boys. At this, the Princes looked at him with weirded out looks on their faces. You wouldn't expect a thief to beg like that anxiously before.

Now the thief spoke calmly yet so sadly, "I am Hiraku Saito, a former office worker from around here in Tokyo."

Again, the boys gave weird faces as they stared in silence.

"What the heck? Why's this guy now telling us his backstory all of a sudden?" a confused Momoshiro whispered to Kawamura, who only shrugged his shoulders. Kaidoh gave another low hiss in annoyance.

Nevertheless, the boys proceeded to hear the man's story, whether they wanted to or not.

"I was actually a married man with a decent job and a loving wife. But then things took a turn a few years after we married. You see I had this habit of drinking too much and would spent most of my earnings at bars several times a week. My wife has been scolding me for some time about this but eventually she got over it. But then it got worse. I owe a great amount of money to some shark dealers after losing more money from drinking. The nightmare has then gotten worse when one day they came to my house and took every last cent I owned. For this, my wife soon has reached her patience with me and told straight to me that I was no longer worthy to be called her husband. After that...I was too late to stop her...She decided to leave me."

Upon hearing this, the Princes now, for some odd reason, is now starting to feel a strange feeling inside their bodies that may seem to be identified as pity for the man.

"After losing everything, my home, my job, even my wife, I was out wandering the streets, desperately looking for another way to get money. But the more I carried on alone, the more I realize how much I miss my wife and how much I wanted to apologize to my wife for everything I've done. But then soon, 3 months after I've went to the streets, a friend of mine soon gave me word that he has found out that my wife has now found a job as a junior high teacher at a private junior high school called Rokkaku Academy and has been staying at her parents' house in Tokyo all this time. Ever since I heard this, I was desperate to try and find her, but I can't go to her like this penniless. That is why I've been forced to go through any place around the neighborhood, trying to at least get money somehow...At least so I can show my wife how sorry I am..."

The reason why Saito is reduced to now stealing wallets from students, especially those who are wealthy has been revealed. He wanted to get back the money he had lost before the sharks came to his house.

Now here at this time, Momoshiro, Eiji, Oishi and Kawamura's eyes have begun to fill up with tears as they were touched by his tragic tale.

"How horrible!" Eiji bawled. "Yes, it's so sad", Oishi agrees, sniffling. "Too much...It's too much!" Momoshiro wailed.

However, Inui then needed to say something that'll change the mood. "Excuse me, I hate to be the bearer of depressing news..." he started, "But unfortunately you have a bigger situation at hand. You see Rokkaku Academy is not around here in Tokyo at all. I think where you really should be looking for your wife is Chiba."

This was big news to Saito, who failed to realize that in the first place.

"C...Chiba?" he repeated, had to bear the unbelievable truth, "...But I've never been to Chiba before. And...at the state I'm in, it'll take me days to reach there by foot." He began to go back to his depressing thoughts again.

Ryoma and the other princes had a tough customer in their midst. Should they turn him in to the security? Or should they help him? None of the princes know what's the right thing to do.

Finally to the members' surprise, Tezuka spoke, "Inui...search and bring this man a map with directions to the parents' house where his wife is currently staying at."

Saito's depression was ceased and was replaced with a hopeful yearning as he raised his head and looked at Tezuka. Could what he be hearing is true?

The president continued, "Fuji, I recall that your friend Saeki resides in Chiba coincidentally and attends Rokkaku Academy correct? Can you manage for him to help Mr. Saito search for his wife at the school?"

Fuji willingly said, "I'll give him a call to let him know."

"And Oishi, give this man enough money that'll last him a day's trip. Hotel service and food expenses included. It'll all be out of my savings got it?"

Inui and Oishi were rather befuddled at Tezuka's sudden act of kindness to this stranger, but nonetheless they abided with his decision all the same. "Whatever you say President", Inui replied. The other princes couldn't help but be happy for Saito to be given an opportunity to redo his life and smiled warmly.

All this time, Ryoma had never seen this side of compassion from Tezuka before as he watched him with awe.

But none is more happy than Hiraku Saito, who's eyes are filled with tears as he bowed his head again to the boys as a sign of appreciation. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" he said gratefully.

* * *

><p>As Tezuka ordered, Inui was able to find out the place was looking for and gave Mr. Saito a map that'll lead him to his wife's parents' home address and Oishi gave him money that'll be enough to rent a room at a hotel in Chiba and pay for food.<p>

Now the princes watched from their window walking out to the front of the school and got into a car that Tezuka had planned for that'll take him to his destination. Fuji had given a phone number to Saito and told him earlier to call his friend named Saeki and meet up with the boy so he'll assist him with his search at Rokkaku Academy where his wife now works.

After the car was gone from their sights, Momoshiro sighed at this happy moment. "Man I sure hope the guy makes things up with his wife", he said.

Now Fuji turned to Tezuka with a proud smile. He then commented, "Well, looks like you never cease to amaze us Tezuka. Usually you're not the type to show sincerity to guys such as thieves."

"Is that a big deal?" Tezuka inquired, turning away from the group with his arms crossed, "I only did it because as a Prince, you help those who need help. Even though he has caused a crime, he never gave up on his goal to make things good with his wife. Plus he has suffered enough from those sharks."

Eiji and Momo gazed at Tezuka in awe. "Just what you'd expect from Captain!" Eiji said enthusiastically.

Finally Ryoma spoke, "Well I guess I should get going now."

He turned to leave the group until Tezuka spoke. "And where are you going? Are you still planning to depart from the club?" he inquired.

The other princes looked with suspense as Ryoma then made his answer.

"I have to finish up my physical exam after all right? I mean it's not like I have anything else to do that'll help me repay my debt", said Ryoma with a defeated sigh.

Thrilled and happy that Ryoma has decided to remain a Prince, Eiji instantly wrapped his arms around the freshman's neck. "Yay for Ochibi!" he cheered. Then Momoshiro came up and gave Ryoma an uncomfortable noogie. "I knew you'd make the right choice Echizen!" Momo remarked.

As the other Princes watched Ryoma being glomped by Eiji and Momo, nobody seemed to notice that Tezuka looked as if something was bugging him on the inside.

It was then that Inui and Oishi, who are standing behind Tezuka, noticed that their president is slightly gripping his left arm for some reason.

"He seems quiet than usual ever since he finished with his physical exam", Oishi recalled, speaking to only Inui, "What do you think they said?"

Unfortunately even Inui hasn't got the confirmed clue to Oishi's question. "That I haven't gotten data on", he reported, "However...I do hope that it's not as serious as we think it is."

All Oishi can do is nod and hope that what Inui said is true. But can Tezuka also be hiding something as well?

* * *

><p><strong>Next time<strong>

**Momoshiro: **Seriously Inui, how is it you keep catching photos of us doing nearly everything? Didn't anyone ever caught you?

**Eiji: **Look at this! He even caught a picture of me sleeping over at Oishi's house! How did you even know where I was?

**Inui: **My only job is to collect data...and to taking care of this club's wealth.

**Kawamura:** (whispering) How much does he even make with these picture books?

**Tezuka: **Men, starting tomorrow, this club will be having a new manager.

**Everyone:** Huh?

**Inui: **It's illogical...

**Kaidoh: **Fshuu...

**Ryoma:** And since when did the Princes have a manager?

**Tezuka:** Everyone, don't let your guard down! This new manager is dangerous! Be prepared for anything!

**Everyone: **Hai!

**Next time, The Princes Have a Manager?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay everyone, I need suggestions for the next chapter! For those of you who've watched Ouran, you probably know what happens in this next chapter, when the boys have to change their roles due to the new manager. I need some suggestions and ideas on what would the princes' dark personalities be for each person. Please send your ideas by review or PM! I'll be really grateful!  
><strong>


	3. The Club's New Manager?

**At last I have finished another chapter! Sorry it took so long. **This chapter was a little difficult to think up of and I kind of got sick recently. But like Eiji says, "Jyudan kanryou! (Recharge complete!)" Please pardon the grammar here!**  
><strong>

**Thanks to all the readers who favorite or put my story on alert!  
><strong>

**I don't own the plot or characters you see in this fanfic!  
><strong>

**For fun, send me some suggestions on what the Princes will wear in future episodes!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span> - Enter the New Manager!**

This story would start unusually by first starting with a girl who's all the way in London, UK. She's around 12, 7th grade, has long straight black hair with a pink headband on top.

Right now, she's spending her afternoon in her room, stuck in front of her TV playing a video game. She plays those dating games that many girls like to play because you feel like you're actually dating a hot and cute guy.

Her eyes were glued to the screen when the main character came up and looked as if he's really speaking to you. The boy she chose as her date was handsome and has tan hair and blue eyes. Whatever option she chooses, the boy would reply in a sweet voice that sounds like an angel.

"Oh Shurinosuke-sama..." she sighed lovingly, "How are you so beautiful...?"

Soon she heard a knock at her door followed by the voice of a man. "Kazumi? It's me. Can I come in?"

"Yes daddy", she replied without taking her eyes off the screen.

The door opened and in stepped a man wearing a business suit and has few strands of gray hair. Her father is a rich businessman who set up a company in London, where she grew up. Just recently, her father has returned from a business trip to Japan. The first thing he saw is his daughter sitting in front of her TV playing the video game. "Ah, playing that game again?" he said with a smile, "Nice to see that you're enjoying yourself."

Now the boy on the screen said, "_I'll treasure you with all of my heart. Let's stay together forever._"

"Daddy...I want to marry him someday..." the girl said lovingly.

Her father smiled. "Of course darling. Now how about we have a nice talk?"

The father and daughter had tea together in the parlor, where they had a nice friendly conversation.

"So how was your trip from Tokyo Daddy?" the girl asked.

"Oh it was quite well. I met with a nice family who is in the fine arts business and had lunch with them", said the father, "They have nice children who are talented. Here, take a look."

He then took out a photograph of the boy he's talking about and gave it to so she can see. The father went on, "Both sons are in junior high right now. One is a senior while the other is in your grade. I heard that the older son is quite a genius at his school."

But it was right then when she laid her eyes on the boy that the girl was whisked into a dreamland fantasy that she couldn't hear the next words her father said.

"And actually, seeing this boy, I was hoping that you and I could have the chance to discuss about your future."

He didn't notice that she's not paying attention to him.

"It's...It's him...My prince..."

"...And I want you to know that all I want is for you to be happy with whoever you love and would want to marry as long as it pleases you. As your father, know that I'm going to support whatever you decide."

But it will soon be revealed that this was not the right thing to say to someone like her. For at that moment, his daughter suddenly shot up from her seat, clutching the photo tightly in her hands. "Daddy I want to marry this guy!" she said so suddenly and eagerly. This was too surprisingly news that her father only was lost of words.

"Wh-What?" her father stuttered.

"You said that you want me to be happy with whatever I want right? Well I know that you can't say no to that!"

In a flash, the girl rushed to her room and seconds later, emerged with a huge rolling travel bag behind her, prepared for a long trip. "Well I'm off to Tokyo! Bye Daddy!" she called behind her as she ran out the room, leaving her befuddled father, who is too late to stop her.

"Wait! Kazumi!" was the last thing her father cried out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile let's go back to our actual main characters of the series in Tokyo, Japan. The Seigaku Princes were once again opened for business as Seishun Academy students came to relax and be entertained by the school's popular group.<p>

Today though, the Princes have decided that the theme would be traditional Japanese style. For this, all of the Princes came and wore kimonos with different colors and designs. They even had olden Japanese style furniture like bamboo woven mats, folding walls with painted designs, low tables and nice cushions on the floor.

Tezuka was having a friendly gathering with the captains of each of the school's sports clubs. They all sat in comfortable chairs in a circle as they discussed about present matches and troubles.

"So I heard the soccer team is making it to the Semi-Finals yes?" Tezuka inquired. He wore a brown kimono with leaf patterns, a gold sash and a coat. The captain of the soccer club nodded, "Well yeah. We thought we had it gone but we miraculously ended up heading to the Semi-Finals thanks to your advice Kunimitsu."

"Same for us", said the captain of the baseball club, "But I think we'd make it to the Championships easier if we have a player like Kawamura on the team. Tezuka, you sure you won't let us borrow Takashi for the next game?"

"He has his duty as a Seigaku Prince and as a member of the tennis club", said Tezuka, "I'm sorry but unfortunately the tennis team needs him more for his abilities."

* * *

><p>For this kind of traditional Japanese theme, Kawamura thought it'd be best if he brings some good sushi for refreshments. He wore his best sushi chef outfit for the occasion.<p>

"Everyone, please feel free to take as much as you like", Takashi insisted, placing wooden tubs of all kinds of sushi filled inside. The students crowded around the tub and awed hungrily at the irresistible food.

"Sugoi! So good Taka-san!"

"You sure make the best!"

"It's courtesy of Kawamura Sushi", said the senior with gratitude, "And if you'd like, please take one of these special meal passes and stop by the restaurant some time. If you eat a meal there 10 times, the next meal will be all you can eat and free. Our restaurant is always welcome for customers from school." Immediately many people crowded around so they can grab a pass.

"Oh yeah, I brought some shirashi bowls as well", Kawamura remembered, "Anyone here wants a scoop?"

"Over here!"

"Make mine two!"

Now Kawamura was about to start serving when he noticed that he's missing something. "Huh? Now where did I put that spatula?" he asked himself. Then he found the wooden utensil lying next to his belongings and went over to it. "Oh here it is."

But right when he picked it up, his hand started to tremble as he uncontrollably changed into his second personality out of nowhere. "OH YEAH! COME AND GET YOUR SUSHI RIGHT HERE! BURNING!" he yelled, swinging his arm with the spatula back and forth.

The other guests were startled by this sudden change. "Whoa..." said one student, "He changes even when he's holding something other than a racket."

* * *

><p>Momoshiro was talking with his guests in his orange kimono with a purple sash while Kaidoh was nearby wearing a dark blue kimono and a green sash that matches his bandana, sitting quiet and frowning as usual.<p>

Now as Momo was speaking to the girls at his table, the girls couldn't bear hold their emotions in when they saw tears falling from Momo's eyes. "So last night, I was watching that film 'Famous Dog Lucky', and...it was unbearable", he said with such passion, almost near crying, "The part when Lucky was separated from his boy...I couldn't hold it in...!" He then began to broke out in tears.

The girls took his tears, affected by his bravery for crying in public. "Oh don't cry Momo-senpai!" one girl said to comfort him. Another girl nodded and held out a handkerchief. "Here. Use this", she insisted. Momo, still sniffling, took the hanky and wiped his eyes. "Thanks", he said in return.

"Oh he's so honest!" one of Momo's customers remarked.

"I never thought that Momo is the type to cry at things like this", another said.

Kaidoh only scoffed at Momoshiro's behavior. "Hmph! And you call yourself a man? What a crybaby..." he muttered.

Momo's eyes narrowed as he faced Kaidoh. "Oh? Haven't you ever heard that a real man is able to show all of his emotions even crying. You just keep silent to yourself in order for people to pity you. Oh are you just jealous because I'm more attracting for the ladies?"

Kaidoh rose from his seat and went face to face with Momo, eyes glaring.

"What was that? Why don't you just shut your annoying mouth?"

"Why don't you shut yours Viper?"

"Shut up!"

Nearby the arguing 8th graders is Ryoma, wearing a red kimono with bamboo patterns and a black sash. He still wore his usual white cap as well.

Watching two of his senpais acting like children brought only embarrassment to the club. "Still got lots more to work on", he sighed as he watched Momo and Kaidoh continue their argument, "But I have to wonder, how is Momo-senpai able to bring out all those tears?"

Funny that he asked that at this time, because at that moment Kaidoh then grabbed the front of Momo's kimono and gave a hard shake that sent him back so that he bumped into a table.

From the bump, Ryoma noticed that something fell out of Momoshiro's sleeve and landed on the floor and slid right in front of him. Curious, Ryoma bent down and picked up what looks like a small bottle. He then read aloud the label on the front. "'_Fool-proof Tear drops! Guaranteed to look realistic!_'" Immediate doubt in his senpai's personality came in Ryoma's head as he discovered the source of Momoshiro's 'tears'.

"Tear drops? Momo-senpai...you really are the club's rascal", Ryoma said in disappointment.

When Kaidoh heard from Ryoma the truth about the jig, he immediately began scolding Momoshiro. "What's that? You faker! If you meant all those things what's the point in using stupid tear drops?" he snapped. Momo only looked to the side, avoiding eye contact as if he's pretending to be innocent.

"Ever heard of being prepared? I want to save my actual tears for the big climatic moment", he stated, and giving a hidden wink to the side, "I read that girls can be at ease when they can talk to guys who can cry so much."

Kaidoh still didn't think so. "You sneaky...!"

* * *

><p>Now Fuji's table was full of girls surrounding him as they stared lovingly at his smiling face. He wore a gold yellow kimono and a blue sash. On the back of his kimono is a picture of a swallow. (Get it? Tsubame Gaeshi = swallow)<p>

"I have to say Fuji-senpai, you look so handsome in that kimono", one girl complimented.

"Yeah but it's even more cooler that all of you Princes are wearing kimonos together", another spoke.

"Why thank you", Fuji answered, "But the real credit for this goes to my mother. Her job is clothing designing so she helps with all of the Princes' clothing for different events such as today. All of the clothes you see us wearing are specially designed by her. And I'm sure that my mom wouldn't mind if any of you girls would drop a suggestion for her next design."

Fuji's sparkling smile motivated the girls to instantly pull out their cell phones and asking, "Can we have your mother's phone number Senpai?" Fuji willingly nodded but then was interrupted when he heard Eiji's voice.

"Oishi!" the red head whined.

Entering the room is Eiji, with a sad look on his face. His kimono is silver and has cat patterns.

Hearing his friend call out his name, Oishi looked up and said, "Eiji, what's the matter?" He was wearing a dark green kimono with an orange sash and fish patterns.

"Mou, I can't find my sash anywhere!" Eiji complained, pointing at his waist, which has nothing tied around it at all. Without it, Eiji's kimono now looks baggy around the middle. "Really? Are you sure you didn't drop it while you were walking on the way here?" Oishi suggested.

Eiji sadly shook his head. "No. I even looked in the changing room and it wasn't there."

"Eiji, is this what you're looking for?" came Fuji's voice.

Eiji looked at Fuji and to his relief, Fuji held up the missing red sash. "You probably didn't wrap it tight enough and it fell loose while you were taking a nap", the tensai explained. Immediately Eiji's face lit up with happiness once again. "Shusuke you're a lifesaver!" he said cheerfully.

"Here, turn around", Oishi told him as he took the sash from Shusuke, "I'll help tie this on."

"Aw you don't have to Oishi", Eiji said eagerly. "Why embarrassed Eiji?" said Fuji, "Oishi was the one who helped dress you into your kimono in the first place right?" In reaction, Eiji's face had a little shade of red and he looked away. "Sh-Shusuke! Don't say that out loud!" he complained, "It's embarrassing!"

The thought of Oishi dressing Eiji up as if a parent to a child made the girls sigh and giggle.

Still, Oishi proceeded to wrap and tie on Eiji's sash for him. Then when he came to tying it up in a bow, Oishi accidentally pulled a little too tight.

"Ah! Not so tight Oishi!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Oishi said quickly and loosened his grip, "There." Pleased that his outfit is now complete, Eiji beamed at his partner. "Thanks. You're a pal Oishi!" he said happily as he gave Oishi a glomping hug.

The girls sighed with love as they watched the three 9th graders get along so well.

"The Golden Pair and the Dream Pair...so cute!" they squealed.

"Oishi senpai is just like a mother to the princes."

"Eiji-senpai is so adorable!"

"Fuji-senpai is so hot!"

* * *

><p>Inui was busy collecting and keeping track of data based on the club's profit. Sticking to the theme, he wrote with an ink brush style and kneeled in front of a small writing table as he worked.<p>

"Echizen, I seemed to have notice that you're receiving a steady amount of guests lately. You've been requested again for tomorrow", he mentioned as he wrote, "Keep up the good work and you may soon repay your debt. Although I should warn you that I will be taking out some from your current debt to pay for your kimono's rental fee." Again, the clever scheming grin was visible on his face.

That didn't make Ryoma feel any better at all. "_At this rate...I won't even reach half of my debt. This guy is like a sneaky tax collector,_" he thought in remorse.

Then some girls came over to ask Inui something. "Good afternoon Inui-senpai", they chorused. "Senpai, will you be selling more of the Princes picture books today?" one asked eagerly, hoping to buy one as the other girls do. Lately the picture books were the top sellers that help the club earn money.

"Ah I'm sorry, not today", Sadaharu regret to say, "The club doesn't have anything to sell at the moment."

Having to overheard the conversation, Kaidoh spoke, "But doesn't the club earn a lot of money from selling those books Senpai?"

"Yes, at least it _was_", Inui explained. He then held out a hand of photos that he took recently and speculated them with unsatisfied thoughts.

"Unfortunately all I have are these ones that I've taken using hidden cameras that don't seem valuable to sell", said Inui, tapping his chin, "I have to come up with something creative to bring our sales back up." He was right. The pictures he took were unfocused because the camera moved at the last moment and some of the Princes looked blurry.

"Hidden cameras?" Momoshiro said with an uncomfortable grimace, "When did he put those up?"

Ignoring Momo's question, Inui then made some schematics in his calculator. "Well at the least, I should have to ask the school's funding to lend us some money if I'm to prepare for the next product to sell", he suggested.

* * *

><p>Now Ryoma was hoping to be by himself and away from the commotion, waiting desperately for the day to end. But like all the other princes, he too has some customers for himself.<p>

"Uh Ryoma?"

Some girls came over to speak with him but are blushing and a little shy. "We uh...We think you look nice in a kimono today", the girl who spoke before said, "It makes you look as if you're a wealthy man."

"Thanks", Ryoma simply replied, not enthusiastic as usual as he looked down at himself.

Then another of the girls approached Ryoma, blushing uncontrollably. "W...Would you like a sweet Ryoma?" she asked bravely, "I made this for you."

She then held out a neatly small pastry topped with fine strawberry jam. Curiously, Ryoma took the sweet and looked at it for a while. "Gosh...this is..." he started but couldn't find the words.

At first, the girl felt a little embarrassed and thought that Ryoma doesn't like sweets. "If you don't like it, I understand..." she said, looking down.

"No...I think it's perfect", said Ryoma, lightening up the girl's feelings as he looked at her gift with a smile, "It's the perfect thing I'll give to my mom as an offering. Thanks." His kind words brought joy to the girls.

Oishi was touched by his act. "How admirable Echizen!" he praised with tears, "Such a kind heart to respect your mother! Just for that, feel free to take some more of these!" The vice president then willingly piled some more similar sweets to please him.

Ryoma looked at Oishi with a weird look. "Are you using tear drops too senpai?" he said.

Then Eiji began tugging on Oishi's sleeve to get his attention. "Hey Oishi, who's that over there?" he asked curiously, pointing ahead. Oishi followed the direction where Eiji is pointing and saw that someone new had entered their club room.

* * *

><p>Standing at the ajar doors was a girl wearing the school uniform but is new to the Princes. The boys noticed that she looked shy to come in as she just stood there out in the hall, watching them with curious eyes.<p>

"Well, looks like we have a new guest today", Inui announced. Remembering the manners you give to newcomers, immediately Momoshiro went up to the girl and gave the most friendly smile he can give.

"Hey there. You looking for us?" he said, "We're here to help with anything. Come on in."

The girl was shyly blushing as Momoshiro gave her his rascal smile and tried to find the right words. "Uh...Actually...Actually I am trying to look for someone..." she said quietly. As she said this, she tried to peek over Momoshiro's shoulder to look behind him. She got a glimpse of each boy standing in the room but stopped at one particular boy.

Then all of her attention is focused on the boy with honey brown hair and closed eyes standing next to Tezuka. Her eyes widened with sparkles and she gasped.

"It's you...My...SHUSUKE!" she cried out suddenly in enthusiasm and ran forward, pushing past Momoshiro.

The person who's name was called only responded with a puzzled sound but was startled when he was now embraced by a girl he never talked to before.

"Um...excuse me?" Fuji began, feeling a little awkward at this scene. But before he could ask, the girl then began to pour out "Oh I've always wanted to meet you...my Prince Shusuke!" the girl hugging him said, "You're just like how I imagined you would be!"

Now imagine how the other princes are reacting to this as Fuji continued to be embraced by the girl. Some of them looked flabbergasted. "Uh senpai?" Momoshiro said to Fuji, "How do you know her?"

Before Fuji could say his part of the story, the newcomer interrupted. "Because Shusuke...he's my fiancee!" she announced so proudly.

"WHAT?" the other princes exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Obviously this calls for a good explanation. So once the club was closed for the day, the Princes had a talk with this new girl. The boys gathered and sat on one couch while the girl sat on another couch opposite of them. She bowed to them politely and said, "My name is Kazumi Utagawa. I'm a transfer student from England and going to be a 1st year student here starting tomorrow."<p>

The boys were still bugged by the fact that this girl keeps calling Fuji her fiance and looked to the said person, who's sitting there still puzzled and speechless. Some of the princes gathered closer to Fuji to speak in private.

"Psst! Fuji-senpai, is this true?" Momoshiro whispered.

"Yeah Shusuke since when did you plan to get engaged?" Kikumaru included, "Don't you think this is a little too early for you?"

"Um, to be honest", Fuji started with a small hesitant laugh and rubbing the back of his head, "I'm not. Really. I've never seen or heard of this girl before."

"Seriously?"

"Then is she actually making all this up?"

"But why?"

Then Kazumi interrupted their conversation by asking eager questions. "So, is it true that Shusuke is a member of this host club? Let me guess, he's the manager here isn't he?" she asked enthusiastically.

"No, our manager is Sadaharu", Eiji said, motioning to the boy in glasses beside him, "He takes care of the club's funds, schedules and events."

Unfortunately Kazumi wasn't listening, her attention was still on Fuji. "Oh...how beautiful...My Shusuke is in charge of a club of his own...Just like when he went face to face with that yakuza gang to save a kid, or when he jumped off the bridge to rescue a pup from drowning over a waterfall, or when he effortly raced against that yakuza by motorcycle through the He even has the exact face of Shurinosuke Hata from _Doki Doki Survival_!**(A/N: This is a title of a real POT dating game!)** Yes, it's Fuji! He lives his life taking on the dangerous dares and feats, all for the sake of the one he loves!"

Now Shusuke is left confused and speechless, as the others are. It isn't possible that this Fuji would do such extreme acts. This girl out of nowhere is seeing Fuji as a bad boy dare devil when he's actually kind, intelligent and has a warm heart. "Um...when did I actually do all that?" he said, trying to smile, "The only thing I ever rescued is that 1st grader from bullying 4th graders and that kitten from the rain. And I don't ride motorcycles in dangerous racing."

"Surely you must've mistaken Shusuke for someone else?" Kawamura presumed.

Again, their words of truth were unheard by Kazumi, still stuck in her fantasy day dream.

But then Inui solved the puzzle. "Ah I see..." he said aloud, scratching his chin, "It appears that Ms. Utagawa is referring Fuji as the main character of a popular girls' dating video game. Based on the fact that you and the main character do have the same facial appearances, apparently she now thinks you are this Shurinosuke, Shusuke."

The other princes, plus Fuji, were at loss of words.

"A dating video game?" said Kawamura curiously.

"You're telling me girls actually play those still?" asked Momoshiro, raising an eyebrow.

"Then...she's a otaku", Kaidoh murmured uncomfortably. At this, some of the other princes gasped and looked kind of creeped out to be in the presence of an otaku.

Then the boys heard Kazumi say proudly, "That's it! From now on, I shall assist Sir Shusuke in managing this club! Starting today, I'll be your manageress! Please treat me well!"

Again, the boys gave stunned responses, mostly Inui, since managing the club is his job.

* * *

><p>The next day, before the Princes was going to open up the club, the nine of them had a quick meeting. All of them sat in a circle while no one else was present.<p>

"I've done some thinking yesterday", Tezuka started, "And I say we should give Kazumi Utagawa a crash course on being assistant manager."

The others didn't think this was exciting. "Huh?"

"No offense Captain, but she seems pretty what's the word?" Momoshiro wondered aloud, "Oh yeah...weird." "For once, we actually agree on something", said Kaidoh with his arms crossed.

"No...I agree with Tezuka", Oishi properly stated, causing the others to look towards him, "Kazumi is a 1st year right? Maybe with her working here, Echizen will have someone else in his grade to get to know. Then he won't feel too bad being the only youngest member of the club."

Eiji and a few others agreed with Oishi and nodded.

"That's right", Eiji said, beaming at Ryoma, "Ain't that great Ochibi? I bet you and Kazumi-chan will be great friends!"

Not wanting to be included in this discussion, Ryoma only covered his eyes with the brim of his cap. "Who says I feel bad about being the only freshman in the club?" he said, "And I don't particularly like talking to girls much." He's getting tired of being treated like a baby.

"If you don't mind me interrupting our discussion, has anyone noticed where has the new manageress has gone to now?" Fuji inquired out of the open.

At that moment the rest of the boys noticed that Kazumi still hasn't arrived yet for duty. They told her that all members of the club must be punctual yet she didn't show.

Then Inui remembered something and spoke, "Ah yes. Kazumi has approached me earlier requesting for the key to the home economics classroom." Tezuka, who's family is responsible for the school security, was given as per request a key to each and every room in the school. For safe keeping, Tezuka handed it to the club's manager, that'd be Inui of course.

"The home economics room?" Oishi repeated, "Why would she want to go there for?"

* * *

><p>To find out, the boys walked over to the classroom that Inui mentioned. When they arrived in front of the home economics room, the boys heard a mix of noises coming from inside, followed by Kazumi's cheerful singing. Curious to see what's going on, they opened the door a little crack, so the Princes can peek inside.<p>

Kazumi was working so hard at one of the classroom's cooking stations with a huge mess scattered over the table. There were several food ingredients left out, opened, spills and leftover bits. Right now Kazumi was adding ingredients into a mixing bowl and humming. "Won't Shusuke be happy to eat these!" she said to herself.

Eiji watched in agony as Kazumi added a huge amount of flour carelessly into the bowl. "That ain't right..." he whined to himself, nibbling the tip of his thumb, "She's not adding the right amount of flour...! And you're supposed to mix from the bottom and up!"

(Not everybody knows this, but Eiji is a good cook, especially with baking.) Watching her horrible cooking was too much for Eiji to bear.

Now Kazumi was mixing the batter too fast that several of the contents spilled out. Afterwards, the boys saw her pouring lumpy batter on cookie sheet, ready to have it bake in the oven.

"Most likely she's making all this for Shusuke", Kawamura predicted.

"I don't know...Either you're lucky, or unlucky Fuji-senpai", said Momoshiro with a bad feeling. Fuji could only watched uneasily.

* * *

><p>An hour or two later, Kazumi returned to the club room to present her accomplished project to Fuji.<p>

"Here you go honey! I've baked these just for you!" she said proudly. Fuji looked at the basket that's held out to him and saw that the cookies were not properly shaped and are badly burnt.

"Um...thank you Kazumi. That's very thoughtful of you", Fuji said hesitantly, keeping the smile up. This brings joy to Kazumi's ears. "Oh I know for sure that you'll say 'I'll eat anything you make' just like you always do", she said.

Unfortunately as the other princes were taste testing her work, some of them were having difficulty in concealing their disgusted reactions to the taste. To them, they could barely bite a bit off the cookie as if they were made of rock.

"...So...hard..." Momoshiro gasped hoarsely.

"Ugh..." Kawamura moaned.

"Ssss..." (you know who obviously said this as he rubbed his aching jaw.)

"Final score on cooking...4.5%", said Inui quietly.

Tezuka only remained silent as he eyed the charred cookie he's holding.

Finally Eiji couldn't hold it in any longer and said out loud accidentally, "...I think she made it nasty..."

Unfortunately those words were caught in Kazumi's ear as she sharply turned and glared at Eiji with the scariest face he's seen.

"What did you say?" she exclaimed, bearing teeth at him.

Scared, Eiji gave a panicked yell and ran behind Oishi and cowered like a frightened cat. "Scary lady!" he whined as Oishi tried to comfort him.

Trying to forget the bad taste of Kazumi's cookie, Momoshiro gave fake gags. "Man, I wouldn't call this a cookie in the first place", he stated, tossing the cookie in a trash can.

"And for a moment, I thought you were the one who'd eat about anything", Kaidoh commented, "That's what you'd expect from an idiot peach..."

"What was that Viper? You want a fight?"

"Why bother? I'll beat you before you could even try!"

"You want to find out?"

The two were acting cats and dogs again, causing Kawamura to get up and try to separate the two. "Come on you two! This is not how Princes act!" he urged them. Fuji then saw that he just need an extra hand. "Oh Taka? You may need this", he suggested. And once Kawamura turned to face Fuji, he was handed his own tennis racket, and you know what that means.

"BURNING!" he yelled, startling Momoshiro and Kaidoh and pointing the racket at the two, "YOU TWO NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON! COME HERE!" Frightened by Taka's burning self, Kaidoh and Momo both started running away from Kawamura as they were chased around the room.

"Ah Taka-san!" Momoshiro yelled in panic, "We're sorry!"

Oishi now was trying to get everything under control, part of mom's duty. "You guys, cut it out!" he tried to speak over the rubble, "This is not how princes should act!"

Tezuka and Ryoma wanted to be left out of the noisy group and stood there quietly.

Kazumi has been observing the boys during the past few minutes and can see that something didn't seem to please her at all. Then she heard Eiji bravely having the courage to speak to her.

"Ne, Kazumi-chan? If you'd like, I could bake some nicer cookies", he said willingly. He gave her the most eager cute eyes and seemed to forget being scared of her now.

Finally after seeing everyone's behavior, Kazumi put her foot down. "Alright! This won't do!" she firmly shouted, gathering the boys' attention as they froze and had their eyes facing her.

Kazumi explained, "The way all of you behave now, you have weak personalities! At this rate, you'll lose the interest of fellow students as they see this side of your personalities. Each of you needs to show a dark side of your personalities. Girls fall for boys with such dark sides even better. Do you want to ruin my Shusuke's business so quickly?"

The boys looked at each other, then to Fuji, who remained quiet, when the real person in charge is Tezuka. "Fuji's business?" Tezuka inquired, giving Fuji the eye.

"Starting today, the Princes of Seigaku are going to have a makeover change in their characteristics!" Kazumi declared.

"Huh?" came the boys' response.

"That's right. Starting from...you!"

She pointed at Kawamura, who looked back with a weird expression.

"Huh? Me?" he said nervously, pointing at himself.

"Having a split personality is too confusing and weird for girls to catch on. So from now on, you'll be the school's ace baseball player who's confident in everything!"

Kawamura wasn't very confident in this new role. "Baseball?" he said nervously, "But I'm from the tennis club..."

"And you!" Kazumi pointed to Kikumaru, who looked scared at what's coming as he peeked out from behind Oishi nervously.

"Your cute and bouncy self and love of cute things is too childish. And you're a senior for crying out loud! From now on, you're the school's cute-faced bully!"

At this, Kikumaru gave a panicking yell and cried out, "WHAT?"

"Then there's you two!" pointed at Momoshiro and Kaidoh, "You two are continuously fighting like a cat and dog! So boring! You two are now going to be students who have an unrequited friendship due to peer pressure and school cliques!"

"Eh? You've got to be kidding?" Momoshiro immediately protested, "There's no way in a million years I'm going to call this Viper my friend!" He pointed a thumb over his shoulder to Kaidoh, who's silent.

"Fshuu..."

"A hiss? That's it?" Momoshiro complained at Kaidoh, "Come on I know you don't want to do this too! Back me up here for once!"

Kazumi continued on with the next person, Inui.

"You! You may be clever, but you're actually a forgotten nerd and stuck in your own world, the lonely and stalking geek!"

Inui was muddled as he pushed his glasses up with a trembling hand. "It's illogical..." he uttered.

"Oishi, you act too wimpy with this motherly attitude of yours. You need to be more strict and firm. You can be Kikumaru's retainer like lackey!"

Oishi, the mother hen, gasped at this horrifying news. "Th-That's not true!" he exclaimed, "I'm not that motherly am I?"

Now Kazumi turned to the president, who standing there quietly awaiting what she's going to say. "Tezuka will still be the leader, and he's admired by the entire school. But you're too serious! You need to lighten up! You're the popular guy in school who's a big flirt but still feels alone!" she declared.

At this, the Princes, except Tezuka, gasped. They can not imagine Tezuka acting outspoken and flirting, it is so the opposite of him.

All the president did was stand there quietly without a word, making everyone curious to what he's thinking right now. But I'm sure that Tezuka is in mental shock and exclaiming such things in his head, where no one can hear.

"And you Ryoma, you're now going to be the optimistic rich boy who gets bullied!" Kazumi finished.

This was kind of ironic. Ryoma would now be playing an exact opposite of his position. "Just great..." he moaned, pulling the brim of his cap over his eyes.

But then to Fuji, Kazumi gave him an adoring smile and loving eyes. "Oh but you are fine just the way you are Shusuke darling", she said sweetly.

All Fuji could do is be grateful to her. "Why...that's nice to hear", he replied with relief, but save for the others' opinion of this crazy plan.

While Kazumi is chatting to herself the brilliance of her master plan, the Princes needed an emergency huddle.

"Fuji-senpai this is too much", Momoshiro said in agony, "You've got to tell her the truth!"

Now Fuji did consider that changing the Princes' appearances is impossible and was at the point to agree with his fellow princes. That is, however, until Inui made a statement.

"I'd be very careful about your decision though Shusuke", he advised, "According to my data which I have gathered last night, Kazumi is the only daughter to a very wealthy business group that is associating with Fuji's family for the while. They plan to donate some money to host Shusuke's father's next art gallery as well as provide the newly built building to display it. If I were you, I'd be thinking about the result of your family's business once Mr. Utagawa sees his daughter displeased."

This was a change of tide for Shusuke but uncomfortable news to the others. Knowing that his family's business is involved with this girl, Fuji has no choice but to change his mind.

"Well", he then stated, "Then we'll just have to do as our new manager wants for now."

He was immediately surrounded by the other Princes and was hit by an unending wave of complaints.

"But senpai...!" Momoshiro complained.

"You can't be serious Shusuke!" said Kawamura.

"We can't play dark!" Oishi stated.

"Fshuu!"

"Shusuke! Do something!" Eiji whined, tugging on Fuji's sleeve.

Nevertheless, Fuji ushered them to calm down. "Now, now, she's just new to this school. Give her some time and let's see how this all goes. So I ask you all to please treat her kindly for now. Right, Tezuka?" All eyes were on the president, who was sitting there quietly. Finally he sighed. "...Just for the while, no more", he declared, to the other princes' dismay.

"And besides..." Fuji included, walking up to Inui, "Who knows? Maybe you might find something...interesting from this wouldn't you say Sadaharu?"

The data man looked at the genius and pondered over this for a while.

* * *

><p>And so, despite their own will and decision, a new side of each Prince's life has begun the following day.<p>

It started during school when several girls were invited to attend a private and special calling. They went to host club's room that is said to be empty except for them.

Bravely, one of the girls grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open. They were now in a elegant room as if they're in a majestic mansion. There were

Sitting in an armchair in a was Tezuka. He is dressed in a fine tuxedo and unbelievably, smiling. He had invited all these girls to come and spend time with him.

"Welcome ladies", he said, "I've been waiting for you."

The girls were weak in the knees as they saw Tezuka looking at them with his smile. But they immediately ran over and surrounded Tezuka with squeals. One playfully touched his neck tie, another was stroking her hand across his jacket, others were just giving him remarks.

"Tezuka-kun, we have history class together today right?"

"Yes", Tezuka replied in ease.

"Tezuka, do you want me to polish your glasses? I think they're fogging up."

"Of course. They're fogging up because your presence here warms me up from the inside."

"Oh why is your voice so beautiful Kunimitsu-san?"

"So whenever I talk, I can bring you comfort, my princess."

Tezuka embraced their sweet words and presence and answered each of their questions to receive their love. But even as he's surrounded by girls who admire him for his looks and act in school, deep inside, Tezuka couldn't help but feel like something's missing in his life.

Is his appearance all what the students see that makes him popular?

"_What is wrong with me? I'm the popular and most talented person in this school. I have everything I ever wanted. Yet...why do I feel empty inside?_" he asked himself, "_I feel like I need to get away from everyone..._"

* * *

><p>As the manager ordered, Momoshiro and Kaidoh were now playing as comrades rather than rivals. Except that their friendship was kept a secret from the outside.<p>

Kaidoh walked up the stairs that lead to the rooftop of the school building by himself. When he reached the top and to the door, he looked around to make sure no one was around to see him. After confirming he's alone, Kaidoh then turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Fortunately to Kaidoh's relief, the rooftop was empty, except for one person present, Momoshiro. After stepping outside, Kaidoh spoke, "I got your signal earlier today as you wanted Takeshi."

Upon Kaidoh's arrival, Momoshiro turned around greeted him with a pleasant smile.

"Oh good. I almost thought you weren't going to make it. It's been such a long time since we used that secret signal hasn't it? We always use it to secretly meet here during breaks", Momoshiro recalled. Kaidoh was having the same nostalgia moment.

"Yeah...Since grade school", he included, "But then...my classes have kept me from coming here more than usual. I'm sorry Takeshi." He then walked over and joined Momoshiro, both leaning against the rail.

"I don't get it Kaoru. Why do we have to meet in secret now?" Momoshiro pondered aloud as he looked up at the sky, "Are the groups we hang out with that different from each other that we shouldn't get along? Nobody understands why we can't be friends just because we're from different cliques. Sure I'm from the Dunk Gang while you're from the Vipers Gang...but I can't see the fact that our gangs are in such a rivalry."

Now Kaidoh placed his hand on Momoshiro's shoulder to give him encouragement. "Just be patient", he told Momoshiro, "Someday...Someday these students will understand the reason of our friendship. Don't forget...we're a team, you and I."

Momoshiro agreed and the two took each other's right hand and did a friendly hand grip, with positive thoughts on the future.

"Kaoru..."

"...Takeshi..."

The two 8th graders then smiled and laughed together as true friends would, enjoying this time while it lasts.

* * *

><p>We change the scene to another part of the school, where a baseball match was taking place. The game was now at its final inning. Seigaku has 5 runs while their opponent has 8 and is in the lead.<p>

Taking his new role as a baseball player now, Kawamura looked as if he's completely like his burning mode self, not too aggressive but still bold and brave. He was now the team's motivator. He sounded as if he's an army general, instructing his cadets to battle.

"Alright! All of you!" he spoke to his teammates, "This game isn't over yet! I want you all to give it all your burning soul into this game! Failure is not an option!"

The baseball club members nodded eagerly and replied, "Yes sir!"

"But Kawamura-senpai, we still are 3 points behind", one of the players said, losing confidence, "We'll never win in time."

Did that stop someone like Kawamura? Absolutely not. "What's that?" he inquired loudly, "You giving up already? Nonsense! Unacceptable!"

He then grabbed a bat from the rack and started to walk out of the dugout.

"Alright! You all sit tight and I'll show you how it's done. Watch me!"

He boldly stepped out onto the field, ready to bat next as his teammates watched with full attention.

As Takashi took his stance in front of the catcher, he eyed the pitcher and gave him a death glare with flaming eyes. The pitcher gripped the ball tightly, and then pulled back and threw the ball at high speed towards Kawamura.

Kawamura tightened his muscles, watching the ball come closer and closer. Then he gave a fierce yell and swung with all his might.

"BURNING!"

His swing made contact and sent the ball rocketing sky high way in the air out of the field. "Home run! It's a grand slam" the umpire shouted. The audience cheered as Takashi and the three other players on the other bases made their way around the field and finish on home base.

"Seigaku wins!" the announcer spoke through the speakers.

"OH YEAH! BURNING!" Takashi loudly proclaimed. His teammates ran out onto the field in a group huddle and hoisted Kawamura up to praise their ace player.

* * *

><p>Watching the game from a hidden room located beneath the school, is Inui. In fact, he was sitting in front of a wall of TVs, showing camera footages of what's going on outside or inside the school. He usually doesn't go outside much and shuts himself away from the public so he uses these TVs as his window to the outside. <strong>(Imagine as if he's like L from Death Note now.)<strong>

All the senior has interest in is collecting data, and some certain people he have kept an eye on through his cameras.

"Takashi Kawamura, Takeshi Momoshiro, Kaoru Kaidoh, Kunimitsu Tezuka...I've been studying all of you carefully", he said to himself, looking down at his notebook which was filled with pictures and information about each boy.

He seems to now take the role as a stalker. It was covered with notes and pictures of each Seigaku Prince doing everyday activities. Collecting data on anything is the only thing he's capable of doing. He lacks the ability to communicate with others and stays to himself in his own world.

There were many times when he wished he could step outside his secret lab in order to be a part of the outside world, but his fear and shyness took over.

"...It could be 97% possible that I'm quite envious of all of you."

* * *

><p>Ryoma was running across the school grounds in the rain (which strangely came out of nowhere). He looked as if he's trying to avoid something as he continuously looked back to check if anyone's there.<p>

"So there you are Echizen", a scruffy voice spoke from across the courtyard, "Did you really think you can run from me, rich boy?"

Stepping in Ryoma's path is Kikumaru. But he no longer bore his happy and smiley face. Instead, he looked cold and seriousness and wore his uniform in the same manner as a student delinquent would, jacket unzipped, t-shirt instead of collared shirt, and no tie.

"Senpai, there's a better way to solve this", Ryoma insisted, being optimistic here.

"Hmph. That's the kind of optimism that makes me sick", Eiji scoffed, "I should shut that up."

"Eiji, you're being stubborn", said a voice from behind as a hand grabbed his shoulder to hold him back.

Oishi has arrived behind Eiji. His motherly behavior has vanished as well as he became more serious.

"You stay out of this Oishi", Eiji warned, "Stop saying things that'll only make me mad."

"I'm only doing this for your own good Eiji", Oishi stated, "You don't want to be this type of person."

Again, Eiji ignored his partner's warning and pushed Oishi back and away from him. He then resumed his attention to Ryoma. "Well then Echizen, how about I ruin that rich boy face of yours?" he said with his fists clenched, ready to punch.

But then out of nowhere, the frown on Eiji's serious face slowly disappears and his eyes now lost its glare. The next second later, he changed into despair, returning to his usual emotional self.

"Ah! I can't take it!" he cried in agony, "Gomen Ochibi!" Feeling too guilty at himself for being so harsh, Eiji ran up to Ryoma and gave him a huge hug.

Immediately after Eiji broke character, Kazumi shouted through a director's megaphone, "CUT! CUT! CUT!"

* * *

><p>It turns out they were actually filming a scene for a movie that will follow their lives in their darker roles, Kazumi's idea of course. Surrounding the Golden Pair and Ryoma are a huge filming crew with their equipment set out on the school grounds, lights, camera and all.<p>

Eiji still was holding onto Ryoma, ashamed at himself. "I'm so sorry Ochibi!" he couldn't stop apologizing, "I didn't mean to be so mean!"

"E-Eiji-senpai", Ryoma tried to speak past his senpai's crying, plus a little embarrassed to have a 3rd year crying over him, "It's okay. Really." All he could do is reluctantly pat Eiji's back in hopes to calm him down.

Upset that Eiji ruined the scene, Kazuni marched up to Kikumaru, disappointed. "What was that about?" she said strictly, "You were supposed to follow the script and be mean to Ryoma!"

"But I can't!" Eiji whined, "It's just not like me!" He then turned to Oishi, and begged, "Oishi, tell her!"

Oishi also resumed to himself and tried to get her to reconsider. "Look Kazumi, Eiji does have a point. You can't just push him to do something that he normally doesn't do", Oishi strongly advised, "We're not at all comfortable with these new dark roles."

"Well you don't have any other choice", Kazumi told Oishi, still firm on her decision, "Do you want the host club to lose their job?" This made Oishi hold his tongue.

Kazumi then walked back to the filming crew and instructed, "Stop filming! We need to go over the effects!"

* * *

><p>Nearby, Momoshiro and Kaidoh were sitting in folding chairs that actors sit on when backstage, watching their club members struggling with their new roles.<p>

"And I thought we're just only changing our characteristics", Momo sighed, "When did this turned to a movie shoot? And the script is totally not right. How come I'm the helpless one who gets rescued by Kaidoh?"

Since the cameras were off, they can finally return to their usual selves and despise each other. To them, filming that scene you just read earlier was torture so imagine their feelings.

"And by the way, you acted too dramatic back there", Momoshiro then spoke, mentioning about their friendly scene earlier.

"I could say the same to you", Kaidoh talked back, refusing to look at him.

Ryoma approached Tezuka, who's sitting in another chair with his arms crossed. "Captain, why on earth are we now filming a movie about this?" Ryoma moaned, "Don't you think this is too much?"

"Well it is our manager's decision", Tezuka said with regret, "This is to satisfy her idea of our dark characteristics."

Kaidoh scoffed, "I think it's a stupid idea."

"It's illogical. But I'm surprised that she's gone this great length to even flew in one of Hollywood's famous film making crew in such short time", Inui speculated. Then the data man turned to Takashi, who's wiping sweat off his brow with a towel after finishing his scene.

"By the way Takashi, your acting really proved to be very intriguing out on a baseball field setting", he commented, "Perhaps you'll make a fine baseball player in the future."

Kawamura said modestly, "Well thanks. But I'm still not used to not be my normal self all the time. It just doesn't feel like me."

Then Oishi turned to Ryoma for a little advice. "Ryoma, about that last scene, do you think I was too harsh when I was stopping Eiji?" he asked eagerly, hoping to get someone else's point of view, "I was told that I should do something that strengthens my position as vice president but I don't know whether I should be firm or not."

Knowing that Oishi won't stop bugging him unless he answers something, Ryoma replied, "Well...to tell the truth senpai, I think you're just fine the way you are."

This led Oishi to stop and rethink about what Ryoma said. "You think so?" he asked eagerly.

At that moment Kazumi called out, "Oh Ryoma! Come here! Time to prepare your next scene!"

After a heavy sigh, Ryoma lazily called out, "Coming..." And he left the group, sulking.

Fuji, who didn't need to change his characteristic at all, much to everyone's dismay, came up to the rest of the boys. "Now guys, keep up the good work", he encouraged, "Remember, this is for our club."

Before Fuji walked off, Tezuka halted him to have a quick word in a quiet tone. "Fuji...don't think you're off the hook", he warned with such seriousness, "If anything happens, I'm holding you responsible."

Fuji gave a reassuring smile. "Relax Kunimitsu", he encouraged, "I'll handle things here eventually."

* * *

><p>Kazumi took Ryoma around the back of one building, saying that it's time to film his next scene.<p>

"So what do you need me now for?" he asked, expecting another boring scene to play in his new role.

"Here we are!" Kazumi announced as she and Ryoma stopped.

Standing behind her are two tall and muscular boys in the 9th grade, their names are Matsuda and Nanbara. They wore their uniforms similar to Momo's, jackets unzipped, silver chains hooked on their belt loops, and Matsuda's hair was nearly shaved while Nanbara's is combed back with hair gel. They are from the school's lowest class for slackers and delinquents.

"Uh Kazumi? Who are these two for?" Ryoma asked.

"I found these guys who be perfect your next scene of course", was Kazumi's answer, "These two are going to pretend to be the school's worst bullies in place of Kikumaru."

It turns out the two seniors were just passing by when Kazumi spotted them and took their appearance for granted, knowing that they look perfect to play as bullies.

Ryoma looked up at the tall seniors that oversize him and had a pretty bad feeling that they will do more persuasive acting than Eiji did as they gave him the eyes of death.

Now Kazumi said to the two slackers, "Now you two, I want you to act a scene in which you beat up Echizen and he has to beg for you to spare him okay?"

However, despite their tough looking appearance, the boys looked at each other with weird looks and looked reluctant.

"You want us to do what?" Matsuda said to Kazumi, looking bothered.

"Oh don't worry! You'll do fine!" Kazumi insisted, not taking their hesitant thoughts, "Now just come over here and we can start!" With that, she grabbed onto Nanbara's wrist and began to drag him to the side.

But Nanbara was getting ticked and pulled his wrist away from Kazumi's grip.

"Oi! No one bosses me around, woman or not you got that? So why don't you just back off girly?" said Nanbara harshly.

Without thinking, shoved Kazumi back so hard that she was almost sent back towards a wall that has long metal poles lying against it. If she could crash into that, then she'd be terribly hurt.

Fortunately Ryoma noticed this. "Look out!" he warned as he ran into action.

* * *

><p>At that moment, Tezuka was just walking by when he heard a loud noise and someone yelling Ryoma's name. He stopped and looked to his side and got a surprise.<p>

His eyes widened with alert but he remained silent at the sight of Ryoma hunching over and clutching his stomach with metal poles lying by the side from being toppled over. Kazumi was terrified at what just happened and said, "Oh Ryoma, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine."

On the other hand, Nanbara and Matsuda were scared at their action and were afraid that they're going to get in trouble if someone found out that they nearly hurt a student.

"Let's get out of here!" Matsuda then said in a hurry.

But before they could, Matsuda got grabbed by someone and is slammed against a wall.

When one of them looked up, he gasped to see that it was Tezuka who apprehended him, with his narrowed eyes. "Answer me, was it one of you two who hurt him?" he demanded firmly.

"Wait Tezuka!" his friend pleaded, "You don't get it! It was really Utagawa who forced us to beat Echizen! We didn't want to be a part of it! Honest!" Since Tezuka was known to have a police force at his family's command, nearly all the delinquent students of the school fear the president.

At first it sounded impossible for Tezuka to believe. "Lie to me again, and I'll have the both of you expelled", he warned.

"Wait captain, he's right", Ryoma spoke in the bullies' defense. He was still clutching his stomach, looking like he's about to hurl but got to his feet. But then Ryoma unbuttoned his uniform jacket and reached in one of the inside pockets.

The next thing he knew, Tezuka saw Ryoma take out a can. Not just any can, a can of Ponta. **(A/N: Best I could think of since Ryoma doesn't wear contacts! XP)**

"Oh that's why", said Ryoma in a I-just-realized-it sound, "This was in my pocket and poked my stomach from the impact."

No wonder why it hurt when Ryoma got sandwiched between Kazumi and the wall. But in the end, Tezuka can only be relieved that it wasn't anything serious.

Seeing that Nanbara and Matsuda are innocent, Tezuka released the Matsuda and said, "Very well. Return to your own classes." Immediately, the student and his friend followed his orders and ran off before someone could stop them or tell them twice.

Kazumi at this time, was filled with ecstasy.

"Cameraman, did you get all that?" she immediately asked in urgency. To respond, the cameraman, who had been recording the even just now, nodded and said, "We got it!"

"Yes! It's perfect!" Kazumi said excitedly, "All we need now is to remove the part and have a beautiful rescue scene! Then Prince Shusuke shall make his dramatic entrance for the climax!"

Tezuka now was at the brink of losing his patience seeing his members being used like this. He now had the mind to tell Kazumi straight forward himself that this must stop.

_**SMASH!**_

But before he said a word, a sudden noise of glass breaking interrupted and startled everyone.

* * *

><p>Everyone turned around to see where the noise come from, and didn't expect Fuji standing beside the cameramen. What he did was smash the camera lens with the end of his tennis racket's handle, shattering the glass and leaving the film crew shocked.<p>

"Hey! My camera!" the cameraman exclaimed.

"Do not worry", said Inui, approaching the crew's side, "Our club can pay for your camera's repairs with no problem."

Kazumi was the most shocked for she could hardly believe what she's seeing. "Shusuke? Why?" she said slowly in a trembling voice, "You're supposed to pat my head and say that you'll always support me..."

When Fuji looked up, he had now opened his eyes to show his serious narrowed glare. He had been holding it in too long and has now decided to say the whole truth in place of Tezuka.

"...I'm sorry Kazumi, but I think this has gone far enough for us", he stated clearly, "You may be the manager, but I cannot accept our club being viewed from the public as students who uses violence to solve everything. That's not the way we Princes work. If you continue this type of project, then the club will have no need of a manager like you anymore."

Those words hit heart Kazumi like a gunshot piercing her heart, coming from the one she admired for so long. Being told by her true crush she has long looked up to that she was not pleasing to him was unbearable.

"But...Why are you saying this Shusuke? You're supposed to be supporting me, your fiancee and say that you enjoy my ideas like you always do in the game!"

"Sorry Kazumi. But I respect my friends' decision first", he said in a firm voice that Tezuka would give.

"Fuji isn't the one to allow such violence in his life", Tezuka spoke, "What you see here is not the Shurinosuke you wanted him to be."

Some of the other princes watched Fuji go into action in awe. "Sugoi..." said Momoshiro, wide-eyed, "Fuji-senpai can look a little scary when he's upset."

"That's Shusuke's real side", said Eiji, one of the few who knows him best.

This was still difficult for Kazumi to bear. But then Kawamura wanted to say something. "Well...if it helps...I actually did kind of enjoy filming my scene", he said shyly.

"Indeed...I have gathered data on each of the princes' behavior when in their dark selves", Inui included, flipping through his notebook that contains new notes.

Ryoma then approached Kazumi and decided to give her a consulting advice. "You still have lots to work on", he stated, "But I guess you did learn that you should get to know someone by first learning their personality rather than appearance. Don't you think?"

His words brought inspiration and hope to Kazumi as she accepted the freshman's advice with a happy nod. Then to the other princes, she bowed her head. "Everyone...I'm sorry for troubling you all. And I will take Ryoma's advice and take people for their personality."

The other princes were proud of their youngest member's actions.

"Ryoma...He's become a true Prince indeed!" Oishi exclaimed with passion, mom personality taking over again. At this, Eiji laughed. "Yep, this personality fits Oishi much better!" he confirmed, wrapping an arm around Oishi's neck.

"In that case", Tezuka then spoke, "There's no need for us Princes to change our roles. Starting tomorrow, we shall resume business as we normally do."

The rest of the group reacted to this order with cheers.

* * *

><p>After all that, Kazumi told the club that she will be returning to England and from there, she'll begin a host club of her own at her school. She hoped that someday by forming this club, she'll meet many other boys and get to know them personally by their personalities as Ryoma suggested. Who knows? Maybe she might meet her true love in the club someday.<p>

And so the following day, the Princes were relieved to return to their happy and normal roles in the club and resumed business as usual. However, their events from yesterday wasn't completely forgotten.

Almost all of the guests for today were sitting in rows of chairs in front of a screen, viewing what looks like the entire recording movie that the Princes were forced to act by their manager's command. It was like it's a movie premiere day at the club.

Some of the other Princes were confused as they stood around the back, watching the film with uncomfortable thoughts of their darker roles.

"But I thought the film was lost when broke the camera", Momoshiro recalled, "How were we still able to keep this?"

"If you may recall", Inui explained, "Fuji had only broke the camera lenses. Fortunately the tape inside was still unharmed and so I managed to finalize the effects, took out the violent scenes, and put this together all in one night. Thanks to this, we are able to pull up another best seller to provide the club's savings."

This was true in fact. There was now a huge pile of stacked money on the desk where Inui is chuckling to himself as he counted the total income. It was his idea to host a movie viewing to earn money in the first place. "Yep...if Sadaharu wasn't here, then the club would be in ruins", Oishi then said with relief.

But in the first place, it was actually Fuji who gave Inui the heads up about finding a product to sell, proving Fuji's own intelligence compared to the data man's.

(Think back when Fuji said, "...you might find something...interesting." earlier in this chapter.)

"It seems I still have a lot of data that I don't have about you Shusuke Fuji..." Inui said to himself.

"Hey has anyone seen Shusuke anywhere?" Eiji then mentioned out of nowhere. That led Kawamura to realize something as well. "Now that you mention it, Tezuka hasn't arrived yet either", he said.

"I seem to recall Tezuka calling Fuji out to do something important earlier today", Inui said from his desk. He then motioned for everyone to look out one of the windows that overlooks the tennis courts outside. The princes gathered and crowded one window and looked out.

To their surprise, they saw Fuji running laps around the court under the watchful eyes of Tezuka, who's standing there with his arms crossed. It looks like Tezuka has decided to punish Fuji in the end, for not telling Kazumi that he's not Shurinosuke earlier before she made them act their darker roles.

"And when you're done with this lap Fuji, you still have 25 more to go", Tezuka spoke as Fuji passed him again.

"Gee, 50 laps around the court", Fuji panted, not giving up the smile, "Know we know why we never mess with the president of the Seigaku Princes ever again."

"And don't you forget that next time", Tezuka made sure to say.

From this act, the other princes were now fully aware of Tezuka's role for the future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Whew! I had trouble with this chapter but I'm glad I can finally get that out of the way. Anyway please review!

**Trivia:** The name Shurinosuke Hata is actually a name I took from a drama called Tadashii Ouji no Tsukurikata (How to Produce a Prince). Why did I chose this? It turns out that the person in the drama who played Shurinosuke is none other than Aiba Hiroki. For Tenimyu fans out there, he is the one and only actor who played the 2nd and 3rd cast Fuji Shusuke from the musicals! See I thought it would be the perfect name for Kazumi's idol boyfriend that she imagined Fuji is because, they could be alike in real life. XD

**On the next chapter: When the princes are taking a holiday off from work by going to a water park, nothing's normal. What'll happen if they suddenly lose two of their members? It's time for a rescue mission!**

**Next time, Operation: Rescue the Dream Pair!**


	4. Rescue the Dream Pair

**Sorry about that! Made a mistake XP**

**This is the real chapter 7!  
><strong>

**This has got to be one of the chapters I had fun writing about. Also, I'm so excited for the New Prince of Tennis anime to show next year! Who else is happy? ^_^**

**I recently found out that Aiba Hiroki (who played the second cast Fuji from Tenimyu) has been casted to voice one of the new characters in the anime! He'll be playing high school tennis player Kanata Irie (look for the guy with short curly hair and glasses in the manga).**

**I like to thank the following people for their reviews and reviews from previous chapters:**

**Moonhera  
>Sotfreakazoid<br>Tensai Fon Ryoseii  
>Sapphire Insanity<br>ajas136  
>Vermouth01<br>and TeNsHi no ToIkI  
><strong>

**And now, enjoy this new chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Operation: Rescue the Dream Pair!<strong>

Ryoma laid on a pool lounge chair, enjoying a nice nap under the sun. It was nice the way things are now. The sun was shining, there was a nice breeze, birds were singing, and there were nice palm trees growing tall and giving shade...

Wait a minute...Palm trees?

As Ryoma slowly opened his eyes, he recalls that Tokyo does not really have palm trees grown around the city. He blinked several times to clear his vision and looked more closely at his surroundings.

That was when he remembered that he's actually in an indoor water park (a big one), located underground. There were also nice tropical plants growing with birds that you'd find in the Caribbean.

"Wait...How did I get here in the first place?" he asked himself. Ryoma tried to think back and remember the last thing that happened.

* * *

><p><strong>3:45 PM, Front of Seishun Academy, 2 Hours Earlier<strong>

It happened right after school ended for the day. Ryoma was ready to head home with such relief, thinking about the homework he has to do.

As he walked towards the gates, he didn't notice that two tall boys were sneaking up on him from behind. And unexpectedly, he was apprehended by the arms and hoisted off the ground.

"Hey, what the-?"

He looked up and saw that his captors were none other than Eiji and Momoshiro. "Got you", said Momo as he and Eiji gave mischievous grins, which Ryoma didn't like the look of.

Before Ryoma could ask why they're doing this, a sound of a car interrupted him and a shiny white car drove up and pulled to a stop in front of the boys.

The window slid down halfway to reveal Tezuka sitting in the back, stoic as usual.

"Target captured boss!" Momoshiro reported with a salute.

"Your orders Captain?" Eiji requested.

Tezuka scrutinized Ryoma with silence until he said, "...Bring him along." After that, the window pulled back up and the car drove away.

With their captain's permission confirmed, Eiji and Momo gave the scariest grins when Ryoma looked up at them. Immediately he knew that they were up to something.

"Well, you heard the boss", Eiji said to Momo, "Let's get going Ochibi!"

"Go? Go where?" Ryoma wanted to know.

But instead of getting answers, he was dragged off by his upperclassmen towards the pick up area where students wait for their rides home.

Another fancy and clean car drove up and stopped in front of them, a Hummer. This time, the back passenger door opened and revealed Shusuke sitting there. "Well, let's go then Eiji", the tensai said, "We wouldn't want to keep the others waiting." Ryoma again got chills when he saw Fuji's smile as well.

"Uh excuse me senpais", he started to make an excuse, "But I really need to get home. I got some practice to do."

"Sorry! No can do!" Eiji said with a shake of his head, "Now come on!"

Before Ryoma could protest, Eiji and Momo threw Ryoma right into the backseat. "Meet you there Momo!" Eiji said before he got in the car and closed the door behind him.

"Take care of him senpais", said Momoshiro with a thumbs up and an accomplished grin.

And with that, the car then took off, much to Ryoma's dismay as he's stuck there in the backseat between Eiji and Shusuke, who have still not told him anything about what or why they're doing this.

"But where are we going?" the freshman continuously moaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

After that, Eiji and Fuji dragged Ryoma into the water park immediately after arrival and he was forced to pick and change into swimming trunks. Now here is is, dragged from his own will into another of his senpais, plans. He gave a heavy sigh as he sat up on his chair.

"Of course...the senpais always have some kind of weird plan now and then. So what exactly is this place?" he needed to ask someone.

Always having the answers, Inui was sitting at a table under a shade with a cool drink in his hand and typing in his laptop. "We're at a water theme park that is a special retreat getaway site for athletes. It's called Paradise Bay", he explained, "This park is designed with the purpose to serve those athletes who wish to relax from their stressing training and those who deserve a good break after a pressuring game. They can now seek refuge here."

"But don't parks like these usually open during breaks though Senpai?" Ryoma inquired. It was still the middle of school semester to let you know.

Inui pushed his glasses up his nose and said, "Technically yes. This park was supposed to open this summer, but fortunately Oishi's uncle managed to give our group a special invite so we can try it out early, hence the Oishi medical group consider this place as a healing facility. And not to mention, this park was proposed by Kikumaru's family through their entertainment department so all the more reason why we've been invited for free."

That reminded Ryoma that Oishi's uncle is a doctor, so it makes sense that he was able to get connections with the people who built the park.

All of the princes were scattered around doing different activities. Kaidoh was swimming in the opposite direction in the current pool to train himself, Momoshiro and Eiji were playing on the playground and going down the big water slide over and over, Shusuke and Takashi were tossing a beach ball in a wading pool, and Tezuka was relaxing underneath the shade quietly, reading a book to himself. Each boy was wearing a different colored swimming trunks.

But Echizen acted all unenthusiastic and bored, wishing anything to get out of this place and go back home. As he continued to mope, a can of Ponta was held out in front of him to take. Ryoma looked up and saw that it was Oishi who is offering him a drink.

"Well come on Echizen, lighten up", the vice president insisted, "Consider this a holiday for the club. We don't need to worry about customers for the entire day. So use this time to relax."

Ryoma looked at Oishi for a while then accepted the Ponta. "With these guys how can I?" he said unpleasantly, "If you guys wanted to go play in the water, we could've just gone to a public pool instead of a water park."

Momoshiro, who had returned from the water slide, came up beside Echizen and just heard his last sentence. "Oi Echizen, what's so bad about water parks?" he asked, "And who needs a normal boring public pool when there's lots of things here to do?"

"I'm not the type to have fun in the water", Ryoma stated, "I'd rather lay under the sun and nap."

Momoshiro could only pity the freshman's lack of fun and shake his head. "You are a sad strange little guy..." he said.

"Echizen", Tezuka then spoke from where he sat, grabbing the attention of Ryoma, "...As Oishi mentioned before, we are here on a holiday. His family was generous enough to invite only us to this facility away from a crowded public pool. Take this chance to appreciate the opportunities you have." When he said this, he looked up from his book to give Echizen, the 'stare' that can bring you shivers down your spine.

Hearing and seeing this from the president of the club made Ryoma rethink his decision. **(Recall what Tezuka did to Fuji in the end of the previous chapter...)**

"Hai Captain..." he had no choice to say.

"Hey Ochibi!"

A happy Kikumaru jumped in out of nowhere and pounced onto Ryoma, almost causing the freshman to nearly fall back.

"Ochibi, try some of the smoothies they got here! They're great!" Eiji encouraged, "I recommend the punch flavor but nothing beats coconut at this time of season!"

"Yeah sure...Thanks for the tip senpai", Ryoma said, trying to be polite.

"Then afterwards, how about joining me for a swim in the pool?" Eiji then suggested, "It's nice and cool!" The 9th grader seemed pretty excited, but Ryoma was still uninterested.

"Sorry. Not in the mood to", was his answer. At first he's displeased with his underclassman's lack of enthusiasm, but then Kikumaru gave in to Ryoma's decision. "Aw...Too bad. Well suit yourself!" he said before he dashed off towards the pool.

As he and Ryoma watched Eiji run off, Momoshiro gave a smirk. "Heh. Eiji-senpai's one energetic guy", he said beaming at his senior's enthusiasm, "And so innocent too."

"Hoi hoi!" Eiji called out as he jumped off from the edge and twisted in the air before diving into the pool.

Now Oishi was looking at the amazing ceiling that's a perfect copy of the actual tropical sky until he heard Kikumaru splashing into the pool. He looked forward and saw Eiji floating on the water and laughing. "Hey Oishi! Look at me!" Eiji called out, waving to his partner.

"Hey Eiji be careful okay?" Oishi called out, being the mother hen and all.

Nearby, Shusuke was walking around, viewing the beautiful tropical plants that were grown all over the park. Since he himself grew plants, he grew fond of their appearance and detail. "Sure wish I could take some of these home", he sighed, "They could keep my cactus company."

Then he heard Eiji's laughing from nearby and turned to look at his friend swimming in a backstroke.

Unable to resist experiencing the fun he's having, Fuji gave a smile. I guess he wouldn't mind having an extra person join in", he said to himself. He then called out, "Hey Eiji, why don't we race in the current pool?"

Eiji heard his suggestion and put his game face on. "Right! You're on!" he declared, "I bet with my acrobatic abilities I'll finally beat you!"

Fuji only returned the challenge by opening his eyes and giving a sly look. "Oh? You can try. But...it's still too early for you to beat me", he stated.

Then running towards the current pool Eiji's in, Shusuke jumped off from the edge and gracefully dove into the water to join him.

* * *

><p>Now Momo was bored, so he thought of another fun thing to do. Without anyone noticing, he held a big water gun in his hands and started pumping it. Then ever so quietly, he tip toed behind a certain person who's standing around and stretching.<p>

"Hey Kaidoh", he called out so slyly.

Once he caught Kaidoh's attention, the Viper was hit by a blast of water in his face, followed by Momoshiro's laughter. "Ha got you!" Momo teased. Irked at getting splashed in the face, Kaidoh mumbled insults as he wiped his face dry with a towel.

"Hey Viper, how about we have a water gun fight?" Momoshiro suggested, pumping his water gun with a smirk, "If you get hit in the face, you lose and you'll have to drink one of Inui-senpai's drinks."

Drinking Inui's horrifying drinks was not something Kaidoh did not find interesting to bet on and tried to think of a way to avoid it. "Pfft! As if I want to play some stupid kid's game", he mumbled, showing no interest, "Count me out."

He then turned his back to Momoshiro and began to walk away, however Momo wasn't the type to give up.

"Aw, is the big scary Viper being a scaredy snakey now?" he taunted in baby talk, "Cause it sounds like you're already admitting defeat." Those words made Kaidoh freeze and triggered his anger and motivated him to take on the challenge.

"Defeat to you?" he snapped, "Like heck that'll happen! Alright you're on! But don't regret it when I make you drink down one of senpai's drinks!"

"Wanna bet? Then come on!" Momoshiro urged.

Kaidoh then picked up another water gun that was lying around and rapidly began pumping it so quickly. The only thought in his head was, "_I'm not going to lose! I won't lose!_ _Not to this idiot!_"

And with his weapon pumped and ready, Kaidoh began to shoot at Momoshiro, who evaded those shots and ran off, allowing Kaidoh to chase after him. "Ha! Hope you don't have a bad aim Viper!" he mocked.

"Get back here you coward and face my shots!" Kaidoh yelled as they went off to a more spacial place to have their duel.

While they went off on their fight, Kawamura came back from playing in the wade pool and was trying to get the water out of his ear. "Whew...playing in the water sure feels nice", he sighed pleasantly.

When Ryoma saw Kawamura arriving near where he is sitting, he thought that he might be thirsty.

"Want something to drink senpai?" Ryoma suggested, holding out a cup of juice from the bar. Grateful, Kawamura took the cup and said, "Oh, thank you Ryoma." Then he chugged down the juice in a few seconds.

* * *

><p>Now at this time, Kaidoh, still chasing after Momo, shot random shots of water. Fortunately Momo sneakily evaded those shots and returned some squirts himself.<p>

"Grr! Hold...still...! Will you!" Kaidoh shouted while dodging and moving at the same time.

"What's the matter Viper? Am I too fast for you?" Momo teased.

"Punk...!" Kaidoh growled under his breath, "Water Snake Shot!"

He made a sideways jump and pulled the trigger to fire a long shot of water that seemed to look like a snake twisting in the air. He was sure that it would hit Momo's face, until it hit a boogie board that Momo held right in front of him at the last moment to shield his face.

"That's cheating!" Kaidoh barked.

"And I call it being clever and stealthy!" Momoshiro said in return, "You should use that once in a while!" He then tossed his shield away and resumed to shooting squirts of water. Irked, Kaidoh dodged and charged while shooting, forcing Momoshiro to retreat and find another place to shield himself.

As Momo took cover behind a tree trunk, he found himself stuck in a sticky situation with Kaidoh standing out in the open, awaiting for him to appear. "Who's the coward now? Come out and face me idiot peach!"

"Dang it...at this rate, that snake is going to win", Momoshiro muttered to himself. He needed some kind of assistance or distraction for Kaidoh and looked around. Finally his eyes came on a certain 9th grader who's standing near the lounging area that gave him a sly idea.

"Hey Taka-san, help me out here!"

"Huh?" said the said person whose name was called.

With that, Takashi saw Momo toss a spare water gun to him and allowed it to land in his hands. The next second after his hands touched the gun, he slipped into his second personality and he gripped the weapon tightly.

"WASSHOI! I'LL BEAT YOU ALL IN SECONDS!" he cried out, raising the gun over his head like a barbarian. Frightened by his fearsome new self, Kaidoh and even Momoshiro began to run away as Takashi now ran after them, gun out, firing rapid shots as if it's a machine gun.

"You idiot! Why'd you give him that? He's going to kill us!" Kaidoh yelled at Momo as they ran.

"Hey I didn't think he'd go that far!" Momoshiro responded.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME! BURNING!"

The 8th graders continued to run and evade Takashi's shots and soon split up in different directions. While Kawamura then chased after Momoshiro, Kaidoh hid behind the bar counter and took the chance to figure a way to get Takashi back to his gentle self. His answer came when he spotted a basket of coconuts that are to be used for making coconut drinks and got the idea.

Quickly he grabbed one coconut and came out of hiding to find Kawamura still chasing after a frantic Momo. He then held the coconut in front so he can position and aim.

"Here I go..."

With his arm drawn back, Kaidoh swung and threw the coconut so that it is soaring towards Kawamura.

"WHAT'S WRONG MOMOSHIRO? HAD ENOUGH?" Kawamura yelled, still chasing Momo.

"Taka-san go back to your other self!" Momo pleaded, running for his life.

Kawamura gave a mighty roar and raised his water gun, about to shoot...until a coconut came in out of nowhere and knocked his weapon right out of his hands and clattered on the ground. Immediately Kawamura stopped running and took a few moments in a blanked out expression.

"Huh?" he said, back in his softer voice, "What was I doing?"

Unfortunately, Momoshiro didn't dare to look back that he didn't realize that the danger was over. But when he heard Kawamura's yelling ceased, he decided to look back and saw Kawamura standing there looking normal.

"Whew! We're safe!" he said with relief.

But unfortunately Momo's legs seemed to forget about stopping that the 8th grader accidentally ran into a tree and fell back. From where he stood, Kaidoh shook his head in embarrassment. "Idiot..." he mumbled.

It seemed to have quieted down, but after Momoshiro crashed into the tree, something then began to beep from that same tree. Momoshiro rubbed his face where it hurts and muttered, "Ow...Is it me or does this tree somehow feel like metal?"

After he said that, a secret door slid up on the trunk to reveal a hidden computer console that was hidden in the trunk and is now flashing and beeping uncontrollably. The way it was blinking and electricity is seen sizzling out made Momoshiro uncomfortable.

"Uh oh..."

This made Tezuka suspicious as he sat up and stared at the beeping console and heard Inui give a sound of realization as he looked at the blinking controls.

"Oh...so that's where they hid the switch", said Inui.

"Hid the switch to what?" asked Tezuka suspiciously.

* * *

><p>Eiji and Shusuke continued to wade in the pool, splashing at each other playfully, when they heard a rumbling noise. They stopped splashing and noticed that the water had begun to tremble around them.<p>

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Eiji curiously. Shusuke then opened his eyes, which were narrowed and set on caution as he scanned the area. "Something's not right..." he speculated.

But as it turns out, Fuji was right. For now a big shadow loomed over them and the entire pool that their curiosity made them turn around slowly. But when they did, they got a scare to see a big tidal wave rising high over their heads and is about to collapse over them, unable to move.

"AHH!" the other Princes heard Eiji's scream of panic while Fuji's eyes were widened in shock.

On dry land, Oishi and Ryoma got a shock when the huge wave came crashing down on Eiji and Shusuke and the two disappeared under the buffering waves and were washed away by the strong current somewhere.

"Eiji-senpai! Fuji-senpai!"

"Shusuke! **EIJI**!" Oishi cried out the loudest and in panic.

Quickly the mother hen of the group made a run towards the pool where the Dream Pair were last seen, in hopes to save them. But he didn't look down in time to see a banana peel left lying on the ground and once his foot stepped onto it, he slipped and slid across the floor.

"Senpai are you okay?" said Momo, startled when he saw Oishi fell.

As Oishi slowly got back to his feet, Tezuka, who had just seen the disappearance of his two members stood up from his seat and took charge. "Men, this is a rescue mission. We're going after Fuji and Kikumaru!" he announced.

He then pointed in the direction where the current pool might've taken Eiji and Shusuke to. "That's the direction they're headed. We'll just go down the current pool to catch up. After them!" he sounded the charge.

Immediately he led the princes onward as if they are a cattle herd, planning to jump into the current pool to go after their friends. But Inui remained where he stood, with an unsure look on his face.

He began to speak, "Uh, I wouldn't go there if I were-."

Unfortunately his warning came a little too late when Tezuka then saw a fin emerging from the pool they are just about to dive into. Seconds later, all of the boys then came to an immediate halt when there were several more shadowy figures seen swimming in the water, all have fins.

"AH! Shark!" Momo yelled out in horror as he and the others backed up immediately, away from the pool, "Shark in the pool!"

Indeed, for some strange and scary reason, there were several sharks seen swimming around the pool, blocking their path to the direction where Fuji and Kikumaru disappeared to. But not all hope was lost, for Tezuka then spotted another way.

"We'll go that way then!" he pointed to a bridge that goes over the current pool to get to the other side.

Again, everyone ran towards the direction their captain pointed but all of them got a scare when something else is blocking their way.

"WAH! Snapping turtles!" Kawamura cried out.

And it happened again when they tried to use another direction and they discovered a trap door leading to a hidden pool full of...

"Piranhas!"

And the next thing.

"Electric eels!"

At this time, the group is completely surrounded by dangerous marine creatures that were occupying the nearby pools, blocking all fastest ways to get to the Dream Pair. All of them are forced to stay in the center of the pool area, catching their breaths.

"I don't get it..." Kaidoh spoke between pants, "What the heck are these sea creatures doing out here?"

Inui at this moment was now writing stuff in his notebook as he spoke, "It would seem that those creatures are part of the park's aquarium exhibit. Part of Kaidoh's family's contribution to the park from the looks of it. I should say that placing them around the lounge and play area is quite dangerous for future references. And also, there's that computer switch for the current pool that needs to be relocated elsewhere for safety. Most likely needs to be mentioned to the staff and designers."

Then Inui closed his notebook and gave the group a pleasant smile. "Thanks to you, I've gathered some helpful data", he stated, "Much appreciated it."

In truth, the park owners have asked Inui personally to take notes and report on anything if there's something wrong with the attractions, this, Inui has done his job well. Everyone showed displeased reactions and imagined Inui's sinister scientist grin in their minds as if he enjoyed watching them be tested on.

"You're kidding..." Momoshiro groaned.

"That guy was using us as guinea pigs..." Kaidoh muttered.

* * *

><p>For intelligence, Inui and the others found the park map and took a look. "We are here", the data man said as he pointed currant their location on the map, "And judging from the current waves, it's a 89% chance that Eiji and Shusuke have been dragged to here, somewhere on the other side of the jungle trek exhibit." His finger traced down the path on the map where the current pool leads. "To get there, we'll have to cross through the jungle area. That's the safest route at least", Inui continued.<p>

By looking at the map, Ryoma noticed that several spots on the map are currently blacked out and has labeled with question marks but with no titles. "Inui senpai, what are those places marked by question marks?" he asked.

"Those areas are still under development", was Inui's response, "Unfortunately even I don't have data concerning what those areas contain." This sounds mysterious and spooky to the others. Momoshiro gulped. "Nobody knows what's there?" he said nervously, "Who knows what in that jungle other than sharks and snapping turtles?"

"What? You're chickening out now? Go right ahead", said Kaidoh.

"Heck no! I didn't say I was chicken!" Momoshiro snapped back, "How about you go in there first?"

"What did you say?"

Before they can start another pointless argument, Tezuka spoke, "No matter what the obstacle, this will require all of our survival skills. We shall go and rescue Kikumaru and Fuji! Men, don't let your guard down!"

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>A little while after the group started their rescue mission to search for their two lost members, the boys continued to hear nonstop sounds of strange animals as they ventured into the unknown jungle.<p>

"These animal sounds sure sound realistic, I don't know whether they're real or not", Takashi mentioned, showing signs of nervousness.

"If Inui-senpai says that my family helped with this attraction, then perhaps so", Kaidoh spoke, "My family's business is all about making animal environments as realistic as possible." This made Kawamura and some others gulp.

"Then let's hope that we don't see any meat eaters on this rescue mission", Momoshiro insisted.

Ryoma couldn't help but notice that Oishi has been acting nothing but worried and quiet ever since Eiji and Fuji disappeared as he was lagging behind the group.

"_Guess __Oishi-senpai__ really __is __worried __about __the __other __two __senpais. But...I still don't get what is Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai's relation with each other now that I think about it.._" he thought.

He recalled the moments in the past during the club business hours when he'd see Eiji and Fuji hanging together as much as Eiji hangs with Oishi. The way they smile or talk with each other seemed more than a friendly bond now that Ryoma thought about it.

Suddenly everyone got a startle when they heard a body crash on the ground behind them. They turned and saw that Oishi had somehow tripped over a tree root and landed flat on his stomach, due to the lack of focus while he's worrying.

"Quit daydreaming around Oishi", said Tezuka sternly, "We're on a mission here."

"Right. Sorry", Oishi quickly apologized as he got back to his feet. He wanted to not show everyone he was worried, but it was already too late to hide it.

"Man...Oishi-senpai is not himself at the moment", said Momoshiro quietly so his senpai couldn't hear, "We better find Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai soon or he'll break apart."

Now here, Inui took a look at his watch and had a grim look on his face. "Oh. Looks like we'll be experiencing the squall right about now..." he announced, looking up at the high ceiling.

"What squall?" said a puzzled Momoshiro, "In an indoor facility? Senpai that's ridicul-."

He was interrupted when the area then became a little darker and rain began pouring from the now gray ceiling amazingly.

"...Oh."

* * *

><p>In order to shelter themselves from the rain, the group managed to find a gazebo to sit under until the weather turns up. As they waited, Oishi leaned against the rail, looking out at the rain in anxiety.<p>

This made Ryoma too curious as he watched him. "What's with Oishi senpai? I understand that he's Eiji's partner and all but I think he's worrying too much than usual", he asked his senpais.

"Well that's Oishi, the mother of the Seigaku Host Club for you", said Momo as he watched Oishi as well, "After all, why wouldn't he not worry about those two brothers?"

Suddenly something in Momoshiro's sentence caught Ryoma's attention that he gave a startled sound. "What? Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai are brothers?" the 7th grader exclaimed. **(Surprised? Thought it might be fun!)**

"You're joking right?" said Kaidoh, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously? You didn't know?" Momo asked with a dumbfounded expression. Obviously the founding members of the club had known Fuji and Eiji long enough to not be surprised at this.

"Technically, they're brother-in-laws", Inui explained, "Eiji's oldest brother had married Shusuke's eldest sister 9 months ago to be exact."

Now Ryoma gets the reason for why Eiji and Fuji seemed to be acting too close for normal friends.

"It has been said that the Fuji family and the Oishi family has been in friendly terms with the Kikumaru family for several generations", said Tezuka, "Years ago, the Fujis and Oishis have once protected the Kikumaru clan early in the Edo period. The three families are proud warrior clans in those days and vowed to ally with one another."

"I've heard of a separate tale concerning the Oishi family and the Kikumaru family", said Inui, "In every other generation, a special and unique trait is passed down both one of the families' sons. Something...amazing. I guess it's a theoretical answer to how Oishi and Eiji have become good partners as their ancestors have done."

"Even though they're in the same grade and are partners, Oishi however seems to be protective of Eiji ever since they met", Kawamura also mentioned, remembering their early school years.

Momoshiro then had begun to sniffle as emotion was building up inside of him. "So touching..." he whimpered with tears in his eyes, "It's like Oishi-senpai has gained the blood of a protector...! Our senpais are just so awesome!"

"Get a hold of yourself", Kaidoh muttered in disappointment, "You're acting like a sissy girl you idiot peach."

"Hey! What did you call me? I told you to never call me that Viper!"

"I'll say it as much as I want to Idiot Peach!"

"Viper!"

"Idiot Peach!"

"Stupid Snake!"

"Cocky Peach!"

"Bandana head!"

"Porcupine head!"

As the two continued their argument, Ryoma thought about what Tezuka and Inui said about the Golden Pair having a special thing. But what is it?

As he continued to gaze at Oishi who's staring out there, the senior was still worrying about his friend who's lost out there in the jungle.

Ryoma then stepped up beside the vice president, thinking that maybe he should try and give some encouragement.

"Hey Oishi senpai, lighten up", he spoke, "It's Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai that we're looking for. Those two look like they can handle themselves. And Fuji-senpai's a genius, so he's able to take care of Eiji-senpai well and find their way around. Not to mention there's fruit growing around here so they won't get hungry."

Hearing Echizen seemed to have lifted a little worry off of Oishi's mind as he nodded and replaced his sadness with smiles. Grateful for the comfort, Oishi patted Ryoma's shoulder. "You're right. Thanks Echizen", he said.

Now back to the crisis at hand, Tezuka had a change of plans. "At this rate, we'll lose Fuji and Kikumaru's trail once the rain lets up. Inui, get the TTF on the phone", he instructed, "It's time we call in some professionals." Inui nodded and took out his cell phone and speed dialed someone.

"Hello? Yes this is Inui speaking for Kunimitsu Tezuka, we have a problem", he spoke.

* * *

><p>While everyone else was occupied with something, heard a sudden movement from Oishi and looked to see the vice president straightening his posture and looking out into the jungle with more alert.<p>

"Can it be...?" he said to himself.

"Senpai?" said Ryoma, "Is something wrong-?"

But Oishi wasn't listening. Instead, he now calmly closed his eyes and is now in some kind of meditating mode, focusing on something. Staring at his silent senpai, Ryoma wondered what is Oishi doing.

Seconds later, Oishi snapped his eyes open with a small gasp of realization. And without telling anyone, Oishi then exited the gazebo on his own on a different route than when they came in.

"Going somewhere Oishi-senpai?" Ryoma called out before Oishi went too far, "You know that Fuji-senpai and Eiji-senpai have gone in the opposite direction." But Oishi had a positive hunch that he knows where he's going.

"They're this way. I just know it", the vice-captain stated.

"But how do you know?"

"...I can feel it...It's him..."

Oishi said this with determination and disappeared into the wilderness.

Ryoma sighed to himself. Should he tell the others about this? Or should he follow Oishi?

"Well it won't help if he goes out there alone."

And with that, Ryoma picked up the trail that Oishi had took and followed his senpai without the others noticing.

* * *

><p>Momoshiro and Kaidoh still haven't ceased their fighting and Kawamura's trying his best to separate them. But without a tennis racket or object to hold, he's useless in his un-burning mode.<p>

"Say that to my face again Viper!"

"Shut up! You don't need to be told twice that you're stupid!"

"EH? Let's settle this then!"

"Come on you two! Cut it out!" Kawamura pleaded as he tried to push the two away from each other when the fists have started to rise.

At this time, Inui finished his conversation on the phone and hung up with Tezuka awaiting his answer. "It's all settled. I've contacted the team. They're sending your family's police force so they can make a thorough search for Eiji and Shusuke. They can handle it since have specialized equipment than we have", he reported, "For now, we should wait at the lounging area until we get word from them."

Tezuka nodded in agreement and got up to his feet. But that was when he noticed that something was different with their present group.

"Hm?...Where did Oishi and Echizen go?" Inui then said out of the blue, noticing the same thing Tezuka noticed.

His question caused the 8th graders to stop their argument so suddenly and looked at Inui. Then they and Kawamura looked around and soon realized that their group is short of two certain people.

"Oh no! Not Echizen and Oishi-senpai too!"

* * *

><p>The people Inui called under Tezuka's orders were the TTF, the Tezuka Task Force. They consist of the skillful men who've graduated from the finest police academy known for their highest achievements. They serve the Tezuka family as their security and task force.<p>

However, this group's also main goal is to ensure the son of the Tezuka family's protection and well beings. That is partly the reason why they happen to be hiding in the water park, just in case of an emergency, such as this one.

The moment they've received Inui's call concerning their missing members' disappearance, alarms rang, men suited up in gear, each person grabbed a weapon, and all members assembled.

"Fan out! Don't forget our objective! We're searching for Master Kunimitsu's friend!" the leader of the force ordered, "He should be a junior high boy and alone! Eliminate any intruder you see!"

"Yes sir!"

The entrance to the hidden bunker rose up from the ground and once the doors were opened all of the armed men scurried out into the jungle and began their mission.

* * *

><p>Oishi and Ryoma were on their own as they continued to search for Kikumaru and Fuji. While they walked, Oishi has been acting strange as if his mind's stuck in a trance. Not even Ryoma could get his attention for the majority of the walk.<p>

"Uh senpai?" Ryoma spoke, "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

Again, Oishi didn't answer. He continued walking with determination. It was a little difficult trudging through the thick plants and bumpy ground but Ryoma managed to keep up. Hearing Ryoma's struggle from behind, Oishi finally stopped and looked back to see Ryoma having a little trouble pushing leaves or heavy vines out of his way due to his smaller size.

"Look Ryoma, I appreciate your effort, but maybe you shouldn't follow me", the vice president insisted, concerned for his safety, "Maybe you should go back to Tezuka and the others. This is no place for a freshman to be involved in."

"But senpai..." Ryoma started but was interrupted when the two heard a snap on the ground behind them.

The two spun their heads and got a startle to find themselves surrounded by armed police wearing armor and holding up guns.

"Um...who are these guys?" asked Ryoma as he and Oishi went back to back.

Now as a friend of Tezuka, Oishi recognized the initials TTF on the mens' bullet vests and knew immediately who they are. "They're Tezuka's family's police force, the TTF", he told Ryoma, "But I don't know why they're here."

"Look! An intruder has taken Master Kunimitsu's friend captive!" one of the police members shouted in alarm. It seems that the men have no clue about who Tezuka's friends look like.

"You there!" the leader spoke to Oishi, "Don't move! Now step away from the boy and put your hands up! This is your only warning!"

When he was told this, Oishi panicked at the fact that these men have mistaken him for a criminal. "W-Wait a minute!" he said quickly, "I can explain! This is just a misunderstanding!"

But even in his most innocent voice, the other men weren't taking it.

"Nice try kid. But lies won't work on us!"

* * *

><p>Tezuka and the remaining princes were now searching for their now new missing members and followed the trail where Oishi and Ryoma took.<p>

"By the way Inui, you did remember to mention to the police force that there were other visitors here in the park did you?" Tezuka asked as they walked, "You know how they take their job too seriously."

"Why yes I hav..."

But suddenly Inui stopped walking and paused to think. Tezuka and the others turned and noticed Inui's unsure expression. "Inui?" Tezuka inquired suspiciously.

Inui pondered as he scratched his head. "On second thought...there's a 95% chance that I may have forgotten to mention..." he said with uncertainty, "Also...I might've as well forgot to mention that we are missing more than one person."

* * *

><p>If only Inui had remember to mention this, otherwise Oishi and Ryoma wouldn't be in their current situation at the moment. Both boys wouldn't dare make a move with all of the mens' guns aiming at them.<p>

"Alright, take the taller boy into custody", said the leader, "We'll interrogate him back at the station."

Oishi grew more nervous as one of the men slowly walked towards him with a pair of handcuffs hanging from one hand. Again, he tried to tell them the truth.

"Hold on! I'm not a criminal!" he pleaded his innocence.

Just when they thought they were going to be in trouble, a distinct voice is heard from amongst the trees.

"Oishi, Ochibi, get out of the way!"

Oishi and Ryoma knew that they recognize the voice but don't know where it's coming from or if it is what they thought.

"Wait...that sounded like...?" Ryoma started.

Before he could finish, something came swinging through the trees, giving a loud Tarzan like yell.

Finally out of the trees came Eiji, swinging on a vine. Once he's out in plain sight, he released his grip on the vine and tucked and rolled across the air so gracefully in the air just like a professional acrobat, stunning Ryoma.

"Kikumaru...Kick!"

Eiji angled his body and stuck his foot out, kicking one of the armed police men in the face before landing safely on his feet.

"E...Eiji-senpai?"

"Eiji!"

However the warm reunion had to be cut short when the other armed men were startled by Kikumaru's appearance.

"It's another intruder!"

"Get him!"

"Why you little-!"

Immediately Eiji's eyes caught them moving and charging towards him. When five of them are about to grab him from different directions, Eiji used amazing leg strength to jump high over their heads. As a result, the five instead collided into each other head on and are knocked out.

But he didn't react fast enough, for Eiji was suddenly right in front of him and kicked the weapon out of his hands before whacking at the policeman's head to knock him out.

After landing back on the ground, Eiji got grabbed from behind by a strong policeman. But Eiji used his flexibility to kick his legs up and locked them around the man's neck and hauled him over and on the ground.

Ryoma continued to watch with wide eyes as Eiji proceeded in performing more back-flips, handsprings, cartwheels and huge leaps, knocking out one man after the other.

When Eiji stopped to view the area, Oishi gasped when he saw one of the men sneaking up from behind and aiming a gun at Eiji with his back turned.

"Eiji, 4 o'clock!" Oishi warned.

Thanks to his partner's heads up, Eiji ducked to avoid being shot and ran as fast as a mouse right up to the man, who panicked and nearly screamed until he was kicked down by Eiji.

In about 1 1/2 minutes, all of the police were lying on the ground, moaning and beaten by one boy, who's standing in the middle of them all, hands on his waist.

"That's what you get for hurting my friends!" said Eiji firmly with the serious eyes that Ryoma has never seen.

Oishi finally let out a happy sound and said, "Eiji, you're okay!"

Eiji turned and immediately lost the serious expression, replacing with a delighted smile. "Oishi!" he said cheerfully. In excitement, he jumped and leaped onto Oishi's shoulders **(Like the way he does it at their final doubles match victory against Rikkaidai in the manga)**, though Oishi nearly staggered, and hugged his head.

"Nya! There you are Oishi!" Eiji said happily, "We were wondering where you guys were!"

"Wait, 'we'?" Oishi said, "Then that means...?"

At that moment another familiar voice spoke from the trees and bushes Eiji came from followed by movement.

"Eiji, wait up!"

And stepping out of the bushes is Shusuke, safe and sound as well. The genius saw Oishi and Ryoma with Eiji and got satisfied.

"Oh, there you are. Good work Eiji. We found them", he said, pleased.

Eiji then jumped off of Oishi and gave a thumb up at Shusuke. "See? Told you we'd be safe!" he said with confidence. Even more glad to see the two of them safe, Oishi couldn't be more relieved.

"Oh thank goodness...I thought you guys got hurt", said Oishi.

Eiji came up to Oishi and playfully poked him in the forehead. "Nya Oishi, were you that worried about us?" he said with a wink, "You really should learn to relax more. You act as if you couldn't survive without me, partner."

At this, Oishi warmly smiled.

That was when Ryoma and the others heard the sounds of the rest of the club's voices shouting from behind.

"Echizen!"

"Oishi-senpai!"

"Are you there?"

And running up towards them are the rest of the club, who have come searching for Oishi and Ryoma after their sudden disappearance. And to their relief, they saw Eiji and Fuji with them.

"Ah! Eiji-senpai! Fuji-senpai! You're safe!" said Momoshiro with enthusiasm. "We thought you were lost for good", said Kawamura.

Fuji gave a small wave. "Sorry that we made you worry", he said.

"Well...it seems that you didn't need help at all since Kikumaru was with you", Inui said, looking at the unconscious police scattered on the ground. Speaking of which, Ryoma still couldn't believe how Eiji was capable of knocking out strong police men so quickly. He also never recall seeing Eiji perform such acrobatic movements before.

"Senpai...I didn't know you were this acrobatic before", Ryoma remarked.

"Why duh", Momoshiro said in a it's-so-obvious tone, "Eiji-senpai is actually a 3 year champion in the junior gymnastics tournament for Japan."

Ryoma gave widened eyes at Momoshiro. "R-Really?"

He looked back at Eiji, who in return gave a playful grin. "Yep. 3 years in a row and almost reaching to 4 years", he stated.

"Oh and did we mention that Eiji and Shusuke took a combat course training with the TTF in their second year?" said Inui, "They seemed to have mastered the course in just a short amount of time."

Ryoma couldn't believe it and imagined Eiji and Fuji standing in a training dojo and being involved in a martial arts match but found it difficult to envision.

"By the way Eiji-senpai, what did happen to you and Fuji-senpai?" asked Kaidoh.

"Well we were quite lucky", Fuji explained for them, "Eiji and I managed to get ourselves out of the current pool before we could get washed away to the other side of the park and ended up in the jungle. Then we started to go look for you so Eiji here was leading us to you guys."

"Eiji-senpai? How?" asked Ryoma.

"Oh I see!" Eiji then said suddenly, "Oishi, you felt it too huh? I knew our Synchro connection still worked so I used it to track you!"

"Wait...are you talking about how Oishi senpai was able to find you two?" Ryoma mentioned, still confused.

Inui explained, "Indeed. Like we mentioned before, Kikumaru and Oishi have developed a really special bond that they were able to use a rare technique passed down from their great-grandfathers. It's called Synchro. With it, the two individuals become one as their minds, bodies, and hearts synch. By using Synchro, Eiji and Oishi were able to locate each others' whereabouts through their linked minds. It's quite difficult to achieve but Eiji and Shuichiro were the first in their families' history to achieve it after just 1 month of training."

The way Inui explained that, it sounded to Ryoma like the pair have an abnormal superhero ability or something.

"That's our Golden Pair", Fuji complimented.

Before the boys could continue the conversation, that was when the Princes heard one of the police guards gasp in shock and said, "Did...Did they say Eiji and Shusuke?"

Another gasped and said, "As in Eiji Kikumaru and Shusuke Fuji?"

"Is it Kikumaru-sama and Fuji-sama?"

The group remembered about the police that were sent to search for the Dream Pair and realized that they have now regained consciousness and have overheard a bit of their conversation.

When they looked at the task force, all of the men are now kneeling and bowing their heads specifically at Eiji and Shusuke.

"Please forgive us Kikumaru-sama, Fuji-sama!" the leader spoke in shame, "We had no idea that the ones we were looking for turned out to be the sons of the great Kikumaru and Fuji families! I am honored to meet the two who passed the TTF's combat course in flying colors!"

"Huh?" said a puzzled Ryoma. How could a high ranking police team be showing great respect for ninth graders like Eiji and Shusuke?

Then one of the TTF spoke, "You see sirs, all of us in this force have once served or heard the great stories of the Kikumaru and the Fuji families in some way. For instance, Kikumaru-sama, I was once a guard serving the illustrious Kikumaru family after I graduated from the police academy. It was there I was treated kindly by your family and they gave me the strength to continue my police career. I'm humbly honored to stand before the youngest son of my previous employer!"

Then another man spoke, "Same with me Fuji-sama! I previously worked for your family's museum security. My daughter is a big fan of your talented arts. To be able to meet the young prodigy of the Fuji family will bring my daughter great joy! I thank you!"

"Forgive us for attacking you sirs!" the entire police force chorused and bowed their heads again to the Dream Pair.

"Hey, don't mind! Don't mind!" Eiji insisted, letting it all go, "It was just a little confusement that's all."

"Glad to meet all of you as well", said the ever so gentle Fuji.

Again, there was just no end to the surprises that involve the ever talented Dream Pair to Ryoma.

* * *

><p>Now that Eiji and Shusuke has been found safely, the princes returned to the . At this time, the day was almost over and it was time for the princes to return home. The police force have been forgiven and pardoned by Tezuka and the Dream Pair and they have returned to wherever they came from.<p>

"Well that sure was a exciting day", Momoshiro sighed happily with his hands behind his head, "Even though we were on a wild rescue mission through an animal infested park for a majority of the day."

"Yeah. But I sure would like to go to the beach next time", Eiji said in yearning, "It's always good at this time of year. And there's the shellfish hunting, the ocean, the sand castles..."

"That's right. Eiji sure loves the beach a lot", Fuji recalled, remembering the good times.

"Well sorry guys", said Oishi, "It would be fun, but I think Echizen wouldn't be interested." He remembered from the beginning that Ryoma isn't the type of boy to have fun at things with water. This made Eiji give a sad sigh.

As the group walked on, Ryoma took time to say something.

"Actually...I think the beach sounds nice to me."

It was right after hearing those words that half of the club turned back around and now blocked Echizen's path with ea ger faces.

"Huh? You mean it?" Eiji said eagerly with shiny eyes.

"I didn't know you like the beach Ryoma", said Kawamura.

"That is something I didn't have in my data", Inui mentioned, looking into his notebook.

"Hey, what happened to the 'I don't play in water'?" Momoshiro said suspiciously, recalling what Ryoma told them earlier in this chapter.

"Water parks and pools aren't fun", Ryoma explained, "But the beach is more calming and has interesting sights. I don't have a problem with that."

This was all Oishi needed to hear. "Then it's settled!" he announced with enthusiasm, "For our next trip, we're taking the club to the beach! What do you say Tezuka?"

All eyes were on the president, who calls the shots on the club activities. Tezuka took a long time of thinking, which made the princes go on suspense.

Finally the captain closed his eyes and sighed. "Do what you want", he answered calmly.

Cheers came from few of the boys and Oishi spoke, "Everyone, we're going to the beach next time!"

"Alright! We're going to the beach!" Eiji cheered with enthusiasm, "Isn't that great Ochibi?" He glomped onto Ryoma again, making the freshman moan.

"Yeah...just great."

* * *

><p><strong>Next time<strong>

**Eiji:** Yahoo! We're going to the beach!

**Momoshiro:** Oi Viper, we still have to finish our water gun fight. I was about to win that time.

**Kaidoh:** Pfft! In your dreams...

**Ryoma:** What a day...I find out that Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai are brother in laws, Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai have a strange abnormal ability, and Eiji-senpai is an acrobat combat fighter. Is there anything else I need to know about Eiji-senpai?

**Fuji:** Well did you know that there are 11 people living in Eiji's house.

**Ryoma:** (_surprised) _Eh? 11?

**Eiji:** That's right! There's me, my dad, my mom, my grandpa, my grandma, big brother, big sister, my other big bro, my other big sis...oh! And also my pet dog and parakeet!

**Ryoma:** So..So many...Then, how many are in your family Fuji-senpai?

**Oishi:** Oh we'll explain more later. Right now, we need to plan our events for our trip to the beach!

**Next time: ****Princes on the Beach!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Another chapter done! I used an idea from** Vermouth01's **A Real Senpai series that Eiji and Shusuke would be brother-in-laws for fun. What do you think? Read and review!

I'm still open for suggestions on what the Regulars would wear for club businesses! Otherwise I might have to follow ideas from the Ouran story. Keep a looking for new chapters!


	5. Bonus: Scary Dream Pair

**Hi! Been a long while! I decided to post up this fun bonus chapter that I had fun writing about my two favorite Regulars in Prince of Tennis! **

**The New Prince of Tennis anime is SO cool! Check it out!**

**I don't own PoT or any of its characters!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bonus Story<span> : The Dark Sides of Kikumaru and Fuji**

Seishun Junior High is the place where some of its students can have a very, very, mysterious and even possibly...a dangerous side to them. The 'some students' include the Seigaku Princes', Eiji Kikumaru and Shusuke Fuji, otherwise known as the Dream Pair.

Why these two innocent certain people you ask?

Well it all started one ordinary day at the school, with one small accident that occurred several minutes before the Seigaku Host Club was about to open for business. During that time, the peaceful background got disturbed and almost a quarter of the school was startled when they heard the frantic voice of the Seigaku Princes' vice president yelling out from the host club's room.

**"What were you guys thinking?!"**

Inside the Seigaku Princes' club room, Shuichiro Oishi stood shocked and lost for words as he stared at a horrible sight in front of him with his mouth hanging down and open. "You three! Explain yourselves!" he demanded, turning his attention to three certain boys in the room.

The problem?

Eiji's stuffed, and big, teddy bear Daigoroh, was now covered in a sticky and light purple liquid that came from somebody spilling a certain can of Ponta **(Can you guess who's?) **on it by bumping into the table it that both the Ponta and the bear were resting on. And getting Eiji Kikumaru's favorite stuffed bear stained was not a very smart thing to do.

But that wasn't all of their problems at the moment. There was an even worse situation other than that.

Beside the teddy bear was one of Fuji's cactus, his favorite one to be exact that he named Ebisu. This particular cactus that is Fuji's favorite and has a pretty pink flower on its top now lies on the floor with the shattered contents of the flowerpot it was held in scattered around the plant and scattered soil. Not only that, but that pretty pink flower that was perched on top of the cactus, had fallen off as well.

The only suspects to be guilty of this crime was Ryoma and the two 8th graders. Momoshiro had Ryoma caught with his arm looped around his neck while Kaidoh had grabbed Momoshiro's jacket about to start another fight until Oishi stopped them.

"Oh crud...we're busted..." Kaidoh mumbled.

"Oishi-senpai I can explain!" Momoshiro was the first to speak aloud, "You see I was just trying to chase after Echizen here because I wanted him to try out this new cosplay costume idea that the girls would really love. But then this idiot Viper was in my way and made me bump into the table."

Offended by his words of accusation, Kaidoh sharply turned his head at Momoshiro and snapped, "Shut up! You were the one who pushed me! And we cosplay all the time idiot!"

"What was that Viper?" Momoshiro snarled, "You calling me a liar?"

"That's exactly what I'm calling you! Now you have to apologize to Kikumaru-senpai and Fuji-senpai!"

"Me? You're the one that needs to apologize idiot!"

"You're the idiot, Idiot!"

Momoshiro forgot about Ryoma and left him aside as he and Kaidoh gripped onto each other's shirts again and glared nonstop and growling like wolves at each other. This was getting nowhere for Oishi to find out how Daigoroh and Ebisu got ruined that he gave a defeated sigh in the midst of the 8th graders' argument.

Meanwhile, all Ryoma has to say, as the owner of the Ponta that had spilled over Eiji's bear and is left stunned and staring at his spilled drink with remorse.

"...My Ponta..."

Just when Oishi thought he could never get the feisty juniors to calm down, it was the captain to the rescue.

"Pull yourselves together you two," came the stern voice of their captain, "Our guests aren't here yet but at least quiet down for others' sake." He was sitting at a table, sipping tea while Inui and Kawamura sat with him looking at the group and avoiding to take part in the argument.

"That's right. I'd be careful if I were you two," Inui included as he typed in his laptop, "Do not forget...it would be unwise if you were to wake Eiji up."

The moment Inui mentioned about Eiji and gave them the look of warning from behind his glasses, Momoshiro and Kaidoh ceased their arguing in an instant and froze up with frightened looks in their eyes.

Immediately Momoshiro released his grip on Kaidoh and straightened himself up. "R-Right, sorry senpai," he said, this time lowering his voice a little and hesitantly chuckled.

"We'll behave," Kaidoh added in the most polite manner.

Besides the fact that it's rare for even Kaidoh to suddenly behave, Ryoma noticed that not only Eiji, but Shusuke Fuji is also missing from the group as well. "So...where is Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai?"

Instead of answering, Oishi motioned Ryoma to quietly follow him across the room and the curious freshman did so. He led Ryoma to the door that leads to a neighboring spare room the club uses and opened the door just a crack so Ryoma is able to see through. Now the first thing Ryoma heard was what sounded like piano music playing from the room before he is able to take a peek through the crack of the ajar door.

And what did Ryoma find?

...

Unbelievably, Eiji is seen taking a nap as he laid down on a comfy couch, sleeping like a baby. He was covered with a blanket covered with kitten pictures and is cuddling with and resting his head on a nice big cushy pillow.

But Eiji wasn't the only one in the room. Sitting behind the keys of a grand piano that was set a few feet from the couch was Fuji. He was playing a sweet and soft melody that you hear from a classical concert, his mind not in the present as if he's in a world of his own.

"You're kidding?" Ryoma whispered, "Eiji-senpai's a third year and he takes naps at this time and age? He really is like a cat."

"Eiji always likes to take a nap during this time," Oishi said quietly, "But sometimes he has trouble sleeping. That's why Fuji plays the piano, it's one of the few things that help Eiji get to sleep."

It's no wonder how you can sleep with the piano music. The way Fuji plays was so graceful and sounded as if you're lifted onto the clouds. And as the vice president mentioned, Ryoma does noticed that Eiji has a serene and peaceful dreamy look on his face as the music sent his mind to dreamland. As the music continued, Eiji smiled and gave a sigh and sounded like he's a cat purring in his sleep.

"..._Is there anything that Fuji-senpai can't do_?" thought Ryoma.

Needing to let the Dream Pair have their peace, Oishi closed the door quietly.

Returning to the problem they still have on their hands, Momoshiro looked down at the ruined bear and cactus with a dreary look in his eyes as he clutched the sides of his head. "Dang it...if Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai sees this...we'll be done for."

Ryoma thought of what may happen if the Dream Pair sees their precious items ruined. Knowing how energetic and happy Eiji is, Ryoma assumed that he may go into a traumatic breakdown at the sight of his bear. But when he thought of how Fuji would react, he figured that the genius's reaction might be different. It wouldn't be much of a problem for Fuji since he's usually the calm type of person.

Finally he insisted, "Well standing here won't help anything. I say we should just tell Fuji-senpai that his cactus got ruined on accident and wake Eiji-senpai up and apologize. Surely seniors like them will understand."

He was just about to walk up to the door that leads to where Fuji and Eiji are and knock but was pulled back by an alarmed Momo and Kaidoh by the arms at the last second. They dragged him far away from the doors so they can talk safely.

"No! Get back! It's safer out here than in there!" Momo whispered.

"Do you have a death wish?" Kaidoh hissed.

"Look what's so frightening about walking in there?" Ryoma wanted to know.

Momoshiro leaned forward a little to give Ryoma a serious look of warning. He said, "Okay listen, one of the major rules in this club: No one should _**ever** _bother Fuji-senpai when he's playing on the piano for Eiji-senpai and, **_never_ **wake Eiji-senpai up while he's napping! Whenever someone interrupts his nap, Eiji-senpai wakes up in a **very** cranky mood!"

Ryoma, not convinced, mentioned, "Don't all people do that when they get their naps interrupted?"

"Not with Eiji," Takashi whispered this time, "When he gets cranky, he can be _very_ scary. It happened before, when the tennis club took a training camp trip up in the mountains for a week." He looked pretty nervous as well as he gulped.

Here in the background, Momoshiro, and Kaidoh got the shivers up their spines that made them shudder at the memories of the scary events that happened that time.

Of course the event they were talking about had occurred before Ryoma even came to Seigaku. "What happened?" the clueless freshman asked.

"That, I seem to remember," Inui then spoke, "During that training camp, I've taken the chance to do some experimenting. One of those experiments was observing each player's behavior following early wake up call."

"Why would you do an experiment on that?" said Ryoma with a eyebrow raised. Inui stepped closer with a creepy aura arising in the background.

"There is a saying passed through sports psychologists...that one of the keys that leads to an athlete's win in a sport can be found in how they act in their weakest stage...and that is when they sleep", he explained, sounding like a creepy scientist,

"What makes each player so talented and what is the secret to his success? This was something I had to gather data out of. So during the time of the training camp, I've ventured into each Prince's room and witnessed each of their wake up responses early in the morning. And out of all of them...Eiji's reaction to a wake up call was by far the most disturbing and shocking sight in my research. Such a frightening experience indeed..."

Inui gave a small shudder while Momoshiro and Kaidoh gulped.

Ryoma's question still wasn't completely answered. "What? What actually happened?"

Inui was silent for a few moments. But then he said, "Perhaps it'll be easier to show you rather than telling you."

With that, Inui held out his laptop to Ryoma so he can see the screen and opened a video file he had recorded back during their training camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Inui's POV (camera view)<strong>

_Inui turned the camera on and focused the lens so that the first thing the audience saw was the door to Eiji's room that he slept in during the training camp. Judging by how dark the hallway was, Inui must've gotten up very early in the morning to film this. The camera now moved as the Inui began to walk forward and quietly open the door._

_The room was quiet and dark as Inui bravely ventured and tiptoed into the room.  
><em>

_He narrated, "Inui Training Camp Log, Day 7. It's been seven days of camp already. I have already analyzed the other six Princes and gathered interesting data. Now all that's left is...Eiji Kikumaru of the Golden Pair and Dream Pair. Known for his acrobatic abilities and speed, let's see how this talented prince acts at this time."_

_The camera showed Eiji's clean and organized room. His tennis equipment and bag were left on the floor at the foot of the bed. He left his PSP and a soda can on the desk that stood on the other side from the bed for he had played video games late last night. And even though the curtains were left open, there was barely much sunlight shining in.  
><em>

_Now the camera zoomed onto Inui's target, Eiji. The redhead is seen lying in bed of course, still sleeping. The blanket was at his waist and was tangled in his legs, for Eiji has been playfully tossing and turning during the night. And he has his arms wrapped around his pillow and slept peacefully by the look on his face.  
><em>

_And now for the moment Inui has been waiting for._

_"Eiji, time to wake up," he spoke in a clear voice. His free hand came into the camera's view and shook Eiji by the shoulder, not too hard. __"We have early training remember? Wake up!"_

_Eiji moaned and turned to his side, now letting his back face the camera, yet still continuing to sleep more._

_Not getting enough data, Inui called again, "Practice is in 30 minutes. Come on, wake up!"_

_Annoyed by the voice, Eiji moaned again. "Not now sis...5 more minutes..." he whined, pulling the covers over his head, forgetting that he's not at home at the moment.  
><em>

_But Inui didn't give up. He shook Eiji, who's completely hiding under the blankets, a little harder. "Eiji did you hear? Training's in 30 minutes! Let's go!" he spoke a little louder._

_After a few more shakes, Inui stopped when the lump under the blankets began to rise and made an opening as if it's an entrance to a cave. It then turned and faced Inui as he saw Eiji's face hidden in the shadows of his blanket cave. The data man got a scary vibe as he took a step back. _

_"I said...five...more...minutes..." Eiji said in a spooky tone of voice, slow and haunting as Frankenstein would say.  
><em>

_And Inui saw Eiji's eyes shadowed by his bangs as the blanket fell off of him._

_"E-Eiji? Now...j-just calm down."_

_And the last thing Inui saw was Eiji leaping off the bed and pouncing on him, screaming in terror and the camera shutting off as he soon saw everything go black._

* * *

><p>After that last scene, Ryoma was speechless but when he saw the camera turning static and unable to show what happened last, he got even more anxious. "And...I'm guessing nobody here knew what happened did that time?"<p>

"Not exactly," Oishi then spoke, "Right after we all heard Inui's scream and arrived in Eiji's room, Eiji was knocked out on the bed, sleeping, and we found Inui on the floor...with several bruises all over. We never did knew what Eiji did on that day."

"You see? I told you," Momoshiro bragged to Ryoma about his statement earlier, "Eiji-senpai like turns into a different person when he's cranky. He's scarier than Taka-san, no offense senpai."

Ryoma was getting a little spooked, but at the same time, find it impossible. The happy cheerful Eiji Kikumaru go scary and serious? There was no way. And what about the other Dream Pair member?

"S-So?" the freshman said to hide his nervousness, "Therefore we should tell and apologize to Fuji-senpai. I'm sure he'll understand more better than Eiji-senpai."

"Are you mad?" Momoshiro continued to whisper, "You really don't want to know what happens when you disturb Fuji-senpai's piano playing in any way."

"Why? Don't tell me that Fuji-senpai has a scary side to him too?"

"You need more proof?" Kaidoh inquired, "Last year, Fuji-senpai's family was taking an overseas trip to America, because Fuji's father was invited to a new art gallery exhibition by a friendly artist. There, Fuji held a piano recital so he can entertain the kids while their parents were viewing the exhibition. And while Fuji was playing one of his favorite sonatas, some selfish guard came and stubbornly tried to ask him to stop.

The worst part is that the senpai was about to play the climax of the piece. See not only was that part the best part, but it was Fuji-senpai's favorite part to play of the whole piece. And when he got interrupted by that idiot guard, supposedly...Fuji-senpai...he...*gulp*...It was said...that Fuji-senpai had wiped out and destroyed the entire security guard squad that were positioned at the museum! And they weren't just any ordinary guards, they were supposedly on the same level as the Tezuka police force!"

Now you and I know that Fuji couldn't literally 'destroy' people like that, but still, running through Ryoma's imagination was the image of a very scary Fuji with his sharp blue eyes opened and glaring down upon a group of tough security officers who are on their knees and pleading for their lives. Following this image, Ryoma could only imagine an explosion as Fuji 'destroys' the men, bringing shudders.

"Okay Momo-senpai, now you sound as if you're really exaggerating."

"But even after Eiji wakes up, he and Fuji are going to lose it once they see Daigoroh and Ebisu like this," said Oishi uncomfortably, looking at Daigoroh.

"Come on, they can't get that cranky over just a teddy bear and a little cactus," Ryoma insisted out loud.

Here, Momoshiro confronted Ryoma with a serious look in his eyes. "'_Just_ a teddy bear?' '_Just_ a cactus?'" he repeated, "Don't you get it? Those aren't _just_ an ordinary teddy bear and cactus!"

Oishi explained, "You see that bear was a gift given by Eiji's grandparents when he was little as a reward for winning his first gymnastics competition. It means a lot to him, especially because it's made by his grandmother herself."

Ryoma does recall seeing Eiji happily carry the bear around with him most of the time he sees him and gets the reason why.

"The same goes for Fuji's cactus," Tezuka then spoke, "He raised that cactus ever since it was a bud. It was a gift given by his grandparents as well. Who knows how they'll react when they see this."

This changes Ryoma's opinion of how Eiji and Fuji would react. Now, the scene in his head goes like this: the Dream Pair discovering their precious items ruined, Fuji's eyes snapping open and glaring along with Eiji, the next, a huge explosion in the school due to their anger and scary dark selves. That was all Ryoma could dare to think but snapped out of his imagination in haste.

"Ah! We've got to do something before Eiji-senpai wakes up! Or the senpais will wipe us out like they did to those security guards and Inui-senpai!" Momoshiro said desperately,"Wait, I know! Echizen, go and take Eiji-senpai's bear to the cleaners! As for Fuji, we'll try and order a brand new cactus that looks the same as the real Ebisu. Fuji-senpai will never know the difference! Inui-senpai, you can search on the web for a matching cactus right?"

"You idiot," Kaidoh muttered doing a face palm, "You do realize that the one thing we _don't_ have is the time?"

"True," Inui calculated, "In total, that will take about 4 hours total even if we ordered from the best nursery in Japan to find a match like Ebisu. And currently at this moment..." He took a peek at his watch, "I'd say that Eiji has at least 3 minutes left of his nap so there won't be time to run to the cleaners and back."

Time and options were running even more low and the suspense was building up.

"Let's see, uh..."

Momoshiro got an idea and pat his palm with a fist. "Right...It's come to this then..." he announced.

Out of nowhere, Momo now had a cute bear costume that is designed to look a similar to Daigoroh in his hands and turned to the youngest member. "Echizen, you're our only hope! Put this costume on and distract Eiji-senpai while we get his bear to the cleaners!"

He pushed the costume into Ryoma's hands but immediately one look at the costume, Ryoma protested and shoved the costume away. "What? No way Momo-senpai! If I wear that, Eiji senpai will know it's me!" He then started to make a run for it but Momo's hand grabbed onto the back of his collar and held him back.

"Will you get a hold of yourself? There's a good chance that Eiji-senpai will not be able to tell it's you because he'll be waking up from his nap! Now put it on!"

"Then why don't you wear it Momo-senpai?"

"Because you know how much he likes pouncing on you! Seeing you wearing this cute bear costume, he won't resist putting his attention on you!"

This time, Kaidoh scoffed, "What a stupid plan...even if you begged you know that Echizen will refuse to do anything for your weird ideas."

Momoshiro sharply glared at Kaidoh. "Do you want us to get killed? Viper, you do it then!"

"Over my dead body!" Kaidoh swapped the costume away that Momo is now trying to force him to take.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Momoshiro yelled in agony but then had another last minute idea, "Hold on! Your family takes care of animals right? Go and ask your folks if we can borrow one of the zoo's bear cubs! We'll let Eiji-senpai play with that then since it's a bear and all!"

"Have you gone nuts?" Kaidoh snapped, "You don't just let people play with bears as if they're pets! This is why you're an idiot peach!"

"What did you call me, Viper?"

"I said, Idiot Peach!"

"That's it!"

Without thinking Momoshiro grabbed the front of Kaidoh's shirt once again and the two were engaged in another fight, only this time it got serious. Now they are pushing and shoving each other across the room and eventually tossing each other to the floor. "You guys! Keep it down!" Oishi urged, seeing their fight getting noisier.

As the three were arguing amongst themselves, Kawamura, Tezuka and Inui had then started to hear moaning sounds from the other room...where Eiji is sleeping. The three seniors turned their heads to the other room and got a horrible feeling in their guts.

"Uh oh..." said a nervous Kawamura.

"This is bad," said Tezuka, without changing from his stoic expression.

"It's almost time that he wakes up," said Inui with a 'that's not good' look, "If they don't stop, then he's bound to wake up."

Unfortunately they were too late. For the juniors have pushed themselves backwards and lost their footing that they fell back. Both of them rammed into the door and fell on the ground with a loud crash. Immediately Tezuka and the other princes were on alert and were silent.

After the landing, Momo continued to wrestle with Kaidoh on the floor and eventually managed to get on top of him. "Ha! How'd you like that eh Viper?" he bragged loudly, looping his arm around Kaidoh's neck, "That's what you get when you call me a..."

He slowly stopped talking and was quiet. That was when the two gasped when they realized that they have just crashed into the room where the Dream Pair are.

"Oh crud..." said Kaidoh quietly.

...

Fortunately Fuji didn't notice their crash entrance and continued to play the piano as if he's daydreaming in another world. But unfortunately, the juniors heard a moan from the couch in front of them.

Swallowing and gulping, the two slowly raised their heads up and to their horror, they saw Eiji slowly rising up and moving to a sitting up position on the couch. He swung his legs over so they were touching the floor and his head is hung down with his bangs covering his eyes, facing the juniors.

"Oh no! He's awake!" Momoshiro panicked, "Good-bye cruel world!"

Not even caring about their recent brawl, he and Kaidoh were holding onto each other and couldn't stop shaking in fear, expecting the danger that'll come from Kikumaru's wrath.

As they waited for the senior to unleash his anger, they only heard a yawn. As it turns out, Eiji still remains as the tamed and calm Eiji instead of the Dark Eiji Inui encountered at the training camp.

"Nya...? Is it nearly lunchtime yet?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Kaidoh and Momo only blinked several times and remained quiet but stunned. "Uh..."

Now Fuji saw that his brother-in-law was awake and stopped playing the piano. "Ah Eiji, you awake now?" he asked in a gentle voice, "If you want, I can help you go back to sleep."

"Nah...I think I've slept long enough," Kikumaru insisted, "Besides...I'm getting hungry."

Kikumaru lazily pulled his uniform jacket back on as he got up from the couch and walked hazily past Momoshiro and Kaidoh and went into the main club room with Fuji behind him. They didn't even give any attention to the two for disturbing their quiet time. "Minna...omatahe..." Eiji mumbled as he made his way towards one of the couches, "What are we eating...?"

Fortunately for the princes, the Dream Pair were not cranky at all from Momoshiro and Kaidoh's sudden intrusion to their relief and the juniors were saved...for now.

Unfortunately they still had the other problem. Scared that they weren't able to do anything about the bear and cactus, Momoshiro and Kaidoh got to their feet, sweating with nervousness and prayed that Fuji and Eiji wouldn't notice their items lying on the table and just walk by.

"_Please don't see it. Please don't see it,_" they pleaded in their minds.

But to their horror, Fuji was the first to notice something not right as he walked by the table. "Hm?" he said curiously, "Ah Ebisu, why are you out here?" He crouched down to get a better look but got a shock when he saw his precious cactus out of its pot and the pink flower lying beside the mess.

"_Oh no! He saw it!_" Ryoma feared in his mind.

When they heard no sound from Fuji, everyone feared the worst. "Ah-ha..." Momoshiro weakly chuckled, "Funny thing actually senpai...we uh...we were uh..."

Then, Fuji looked at them over his shoulder and his eyes snapped open narrowly, revealing his sharp and dangerous blue eyes. This frightened Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Ryoma, afraid that Fuji's anger is about to be unleashed. Kawamura and Inui gulped and have chills creeping up their backs.

"Ah! We're too late!"

"Fuji-senpai is going to explode!"

Fuji stared at his cactus for a long time. "Ebisu...why do you look like this?" he started calmly, eying the cactus carefully.

And if that didn't scare the group enough, what came next should.

"Ah!" Kikumaru gave a startled yell from another part of the room, making everyone jump.

When the 7th and 8th grade boys turned around, they gasped at the sight of Kikumaru holding Daigoroh in his hands, staring at the stain that wasn't there before he went to take a nap.

"Daigoroh...what happened to you?" he said, full of emotion, "Why are you all wet and sticky?" Nobody knew whether he was going to cry, or get really angry. The three youngest of the group then saw the ends of Eiji's mouth twitching into a frown and his bangs shadowing over his eyes.

Momoshiro and Kaidoh trembled in fear again as they can feel a dangerous aura arising from Eiji, who has his back to them before slowly turning around and eyed them.

"...Who did this?" Eiji spoke, calmly yet sternly like Tezuka, "...Who made Daigoroh dirty?"

He then took a step forward, and then another, towards the juniors, and spooked them out more that they instantly stumbled on the floor and tried to back away from the scary Eiji.

"S-S-Senpai, please don't be mad at us!" Momoshiro begged.

"It was an accident!" Kaidoh tried to explain.

But then Fuji joined Eiji's side and now they have two angry and scary boys glaring right at them, looking like they have the intent to destroy anyone who upsets them.

Finally as a last resort, Momoshiro and Kaidoh could only call out for the one person who can stop all this.

"HELP! OISHI-SENPAI, DON'T LET THEM HURT US!" they desperately cried out.

Hearing his name called, it was mother to the rescue as Oishi boldly stepped in between the cowering juniors and confronted the scary Dream Pair.

The vice-captain looked at them straight in the eyes for a long while and they stared back.

But then finally Oishi gave a brightened expression and said in the most innocent sounding voice, "Oh Eiji, Daigoroh has made a spill when he wanted to drink some Ponta because he was thirsty. And Shusuke, I guess Ebisu is showing that he needs more water today by getting the flower off of him."

The room got deathly quiet after he said this. Momoshiro and Kaidoh, hiding behind Oishi's legs, peeked out and everyone awaited for the Dream Pair's reaction with suspense killing them. What will they say?

...

Then to everyone else's surprise, Fuji's eyes closed and he returned to his normal self, smiling pleasantly as Oishi's lie worked. "Really?" said the intrigued tensai, "Well then, I guess Ebisu must be entering his rebellious stage. I'll have to punish him later once I've found a new pot."

The same went for Eiji as the dark aura instantly vanished and Eiji's eyes were seen lighting up with excitement. "Oh well then why didn't you say that earlier?" Then to his bear, he said playfully, "Daigoroh, you clumsy bear! Next time ask me if you're thirsty!"

He held out Daigoroh for Fuji and Oishi to see and said, "Hey, maybe he wants some snacks after that drink huh?" In response, Oishi and Fuji played along and nodded pleasantly with him.

Saved from the pair's wrath, Ryoma and the others sighed with relief, seeing that the danger has passed. But for Momoshiro and Kaidoh, they were greatly relieved that they sunk to their hands and knees and tried to vent out all their worry and stress.

Kaidoh spoke while taking deep breaths, "...Ssss...That was so close...We nearly got killed..."

"Man...leave it to Oishi-senpai to calm things down," Momoshiro said gratefully.

Even Tezuka, Kawamura and Inui were glad that the situation is handled. "Next time, you two better keep your guard up when Eiji is taking a nap," Tezuka strongly warned ahead.

Learning their lesson, Momo and Kaidoh nodded their heads in guilt. "Yes sir", they sullenly responded.

And on that day, Ryoma learned to never, ever upset the Dream Pair, cause who knows what'll happen if they get upset.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time!<strong>

**Tezuka:** Men, we shall be heading to the beach as our next trip! Don't let your guard down!

**Eiji:** Yay! The beach! The beach! Ochibi aren't you excited?

**Ryoma:** Not really...

**Momoshiro:** Oh come on Echizen! Lighten up!

**Kaidoh:** Sometimes I wonder if that Echizen really is our main character for this fanfic.

**Fuji:** Well we never did found out what is Echizen's weakness right? I say the beach is the good place to find out.

**Inui: **How interesting...I shall find good data on this next chapter.

**Kawamura:** YOSH! LET'S GO! BURNING AT THE BEACH!

**Oishi:** Hey Taka! You shouldn't swing you racket like that randomly!

**Ryoma:** Why did I get myself stuck with this group?

**Next time on Seigaku Academy Host Club, our princes will be making a trip to the beach. But they will also try and discover what Echizen's weakness might be. Will they find it? Find out in Chapter 6, Princes at the Beach!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I enjoyed writing this one because I get to make Eiji and Fuji really scary. XD The part where Inui records Eiji waking up was based on a clip I found from the anime, in which Inui records each of the Regular's wake up reaction so I had to use that. **

**Hope you enjoyed this bonus story and please continue to read more of my work!**


	6. Princes at the Beach

**Sorry I couldn't update! Internet connection went down at my home but I managed to type this up!**

Also including my thanks to those who reviewed, I'd like to give a big shout out of thanks to** JigokuTenshi834, PurpleScorpion, Monkey Girl 13624, Matsuri, Authoress of the Midnight Moon, ****herseybarrules, 8ranDomsubmiTTer8, ****smokeydirtcat, **and **Rychan6** for their wonderful suggestions in response to my request for ideas for this chapter.** THANK YOU!**

**And now, here's chapter 6!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Six<span>: Princes at the Beach**

One day during the Seigaku Host Club's usual business hours, Eiji and Momoshiro were acting very excited today.

"Ochibi!"

Like always, Eiji was in a happy mood and did his usual pouncing onto Ryoma routine while the freshman was doing homework. Ryoma gave a bored sigh. "Eiji-senpai...you're heavy..." he moaned.

"Hey Echizen! You all prepared for the weekend?" Momoshiro said, coming up to Ryoma and patted his shoulder, "We're finally going to go to the beach!"

"Yay! The beach!" Eiji cheered and sang out, "We're going to the beach!"

Instead of being excited, Ryoma still hadn't changed emotion as he stared at the 8th grader with a puzzled expression. "Huh? When did we decided on that trip?"

Momoshiro gave a raised eyebrow at the freshman student. "Seriously? You forgot?" he questioned. "Don't you remember?" Eiji reminded, "When we went to the water park, we agreed we'd all go to the beach later."

If you seem to recall from the end of the previous chapter, the princes suggested going to the beach for their next trip, on Ryoma's mention of his interest to visit the beach that is. Being reminded of this, Ryoma now remembered that the school is having a week off from classes, which led to the decision of taking a trip during that break. "Oh...yeah", he mumbled upon realization.

At this moment, Fuji entered the room. "Everyone, they're here", he announced out loud.

He then clapped his hands and at his command, several employees who work for Fuji's family, wheeled in lots of clothing racks that are covered and brought them altogether in the center of the room. After all the racks were inside, the men who brought them uncovered the racks with a flick of the wrist and revealed racks that are full of different swimming trunks with different designs.

"Fuji-senpai...what's all of that for?" asked Ryoma, appalled to see so many swimsuits that could fill a whole swimwear store in a mall.

"Oh these are some of my mom's recent designs for the summer line and she decided to let us pick some before it's out in stores", said Fuji, standing beside one clothes rack, "I brought these in so we can choose our swim wear for the beach."

Just to remind you all, Fuji's mother makes business by designing clothes. It's her clothing that the Princes wear on their business hours in the club after all, so frequently they are allowed to get her newest designs early.

Ryoma was left speechless. If 'some' of Shusuke's mother's designs were enough to fill half of the big club room, then he's afraid to see how much big entire set of designs the Fuji clothing line has in store.

Momoshiro ran over to the racks and began skimming through each trunks. "Cool! Your mom's designs are awesome senpai!" he remarked, "I'm so glad I don't have to wait in line."

"Mou, I can't make up my mind", Eiji said, "Should I choose this one or that one?" He was holding up one trunks that is red with black patterns and another that's blue with yellow patterns.

While the other princes were busy choosing their swimwear, Ryoma remained distant from the group. "So...we really are going to the beach?" he dare to ask, "Don't you think this is all too sudden?"

"Did we said we're not going?" Tezuka inquired.

"There's no better time like the present", Fuji insisted, "My big sister told me that there will be sunny days ahead. Perfect weather for going to the beach."

"And if I know Yumiko nee-san, her fortunes are always right!" Eiji remarked.

"Hey Echizen," said Momoshiro for fun, "maybe while we're there, I can give you some friendly tips on getting some girls to ask you out. Or maybe, how to ask them out."

Tempting as it was, Oishi interfered, letting his mom personality take over. "Absolutely not!" he stated with great concern, "You shouldn't let an innocent freshman like Ryoma learn those kinds of things too soon in his youth!"

Tezuka then spoke, "Momoshiro, we're athletes who only assist girls with problems, not to gain their interest for silly personal reasons. If this is what you plan to do on our trip, I don't even see the reason why we need to go to the beach to do stuff like that."

At this, Eiji gave a sad expression. "So...we're not going?" he said sadly and eagerly.

"I didn't recall saying that we're not going", Tezuka corrected, "We still have the decision of the rest of the club to consider."

He then allowed the other members to speak now their decision.

It started with Inui, who was writing down things in his notebook when he spoke, "I can arrange transportation and scheduling."

"It does sound like a good opportunity to strengthen our team relationship", Oishi recommended next, "I have no problem with going."

"I think it's a good idea to go", Kawamura spoke, "It should be fun."

All Kaidoh did to respond was a grunt and a hiss, which should mean a yes.

"Then majority rules. Men, don't let your guard down and let's prepare for our trip to the beach!" Tezuka declared in his leadership tone.

"Yes sir!" the others, minus Ryoma, replied willingly.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days Later...<strong>

As planned, the princes have went on their trip to the beach for the weekend. Arrangements were made so they'd spend the time on the beach of and stay at the summer house of the Kikumaru family, located on a island in the Caribbean that the family owns. Like Fuji's older sister predicted, the weather was nice and sunny to play outside.

On a big rock that is the perfect place to sit to view the ocean, Fuji sat there in his apple green trunks and topless with a girl from school beside him. The girl was sighing lovingly as she laid her head against Fuji's shoulder and stared at his beaming face with his eyes closed and watching the ocean.

"Isn't the ocean beautiful Fuji-senpai?" said the girl tenderly.

Fuji gleamed with his sparkly smile. "Yes it is", he said pleasantly, "But I bet it would be more beautiful if I were to take a picture of you standing alongside it."

He held up the camera that was hanging around his neck, for one of his hobbies is photography. "Have I ever told you that your eyes seem to match the color of the ocean?" he added.

"Oh...Fuji-senpai..."

It was like a dream for the girl that she never wanted to wake up from. Just her and Shusuke Fuji, all alone...

"Your time's up!"

Unfortunately the two were interrupted by Inui's voice from a distance away. He held up a stopwatch that was beeping, signaling that time's up. He is wearing charcoal colored trunks and a Hawaiian shirt unbuttoned.

"Mou...Already?" the girl with Fuji gave a whine for her moment to be over at that moment as she slid down the rock she and Fuji were sitting on and pouting. Fuji gave her an encouraging smile. "Sorry for it to end so soon", he said to be polite, "But I enjoyed our time while it lasted."

Then, like a proper gentleman, Fuji took her hand and kissed the top of it, making her blush and sigh again. "Oh...I enjoyed it too Fuji-senpai."

It turns out there was a huge line full of anxious and excited girls who want to spend time with Fuji. It was Inui's job to keep time and accept the payment from each girl who's paying the fee to have 15 minutes alone with Fuji. Since Fuji was one of their most popular princes, Inui decided that they can earn some money for the club this way.

"The next girl who wants to spend time with Fuji step up please", Inui then requested as he unhooked the end of a velvet rope that borders the front of the line and allowed the next girl to step forward before he blocked the line again. The girl then had her turn and came on the rock that Fuji's sitting on to start her time.

Yep, unfortunately, to Ryoma's dismay, the Princes have also brought along their usual customers (most of them are girls) to enjoy this trip as well. While Ryoma, who's wearing red trunks and kept his white hat, sat underneath a big umbrella and sitting on a large blanket laid out on the sand, he watched the rest of the Princes were scattered about the beach doing separate activities with their guests.

...

Elsewhere a distance from where Inui and Fuji are, Eiji and Shuichiro are playing a volleyball game with several students who are also from their school. As always, Eiji and Shuichiro are paired up together on the same team along with a few other boys on one side. Eiji was wearing pink trunks while Oishi wore golden yellow trunks.

Now with their team in the lead, Oishi has the ball in his hands. "Here you go Eiji!" the vice president called out before he made the serve. Quick as a mouse, Eiji jumped up high to follow the ball and twisted his body shouting, "Hoi hoi! Kikumaru Beam!"

His palm met the ball and made it shoot straight at an open spot on the opponents' side, earning them another point. "Yay! Another point!" Eiji cheered as he jumped and did a high five with Oishi.

From the sidelines, fans of the Golden Pair cheered for them.

"Oishi-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai, do your best!"

"Wow! They truly are the Golden Pair no matter what sport they play!"

"You'd think they are in the volleyball club instead of the tennis club", another commented.

As he heard the girls' cheer from the sides, Eiji stopped to look at them and waved back. "Thank you ladies!" he called out, making the girls squeal louder.

It was now the Golden Pair's opposing team's turn to serve the ball so the players went into position. Then when the ball is served and went over the net, Eiji leaped into the air again. "Here's one for you Oishi!" Eiji announced. He spun in the air and allowed his fist to whack the ball behind him. He intended to hit it so Oishi can hit the ball and trick their opponents. But Kikumaru realized that his hit was too hard and the ball flew over Oishi's head and rolled away from the court and down the shore line.

"Oh no! There it goes!" one boy from the opposite team called out.

"Ah! Don't worry! I'll get it!" Eiji called out as he ran after the ball.

"Eiji wait up!" Oishi yelled, running after him, "You shouldn't run off around the beach by yourself!"

Yes, he's all about safety first as the mother of the club.

"But Oishi, I have to get the ball!" Eiji said in return as he continued to chase the ball with Oishi still on his tail.

"Eiji!"

But then the acrobat decided to have fun with this and sped up his pace. "Well then, you're going to have to catch me first Oishi!" he announced, laughing mischievously. Getting his idea, Oishi couldn't help but chuckle and pursue with chasing after him.

"Alright but don't regret it if I chase you into the water!"

The two then laughed together as Eiji led Oishi further away from the volleyball court and ended up running into the water until the water was up to their knees then they splashed at each other for fun until they got wet.

The girls who are watching the Golden Pair enjoy their game of tag were squealing. "Oh you always see those two happy together wherever they go!" one said excitedly.

...

Elsewhere on the beach, Momoshiro and Kawamura took the opportunity to host a fun game with several people gathered around. Momoshiro's trunks are iris blue while Taka's were dim gray.

"Alright! It's Watermelon Splitting time!" Momoshiro proudly announced. At this, many girls cheered in excitement for this fun and popular beach game. A tarp was set out on the sand and Momoshiro placed the first ripe watermelon on the center. "Right then. You all know the rules", he explained, being the host, "Now, who would like to go first?"

After a few seconds, one shy girl raised her hand. "Um...I'll do it", she said anxiously, "But I never played this before Momoshiro-kun."

She was then approached by Momoshiro, who placed a hand under her chin and tilt it up so she can see his reassuring grin. "Please, just call me Momo-chan", he insisted, "And don't worry, I'll help you out. Would that be okay?"

The shy girl slowly nodded with her eyes beaming up at Momo, speechless at his handsome grin.

Then Momo suggested, "Right, to demonstrate, how about we have a volunteer?" After scoping through the group gathered around, he found his participant. "Ah Taka-san, how about you give it a try?"

Kawamura pointed at himself. "Me?" he said curiously, "Well...I guess so."

He stepped up and Momoshiro tied the blindfold around his senior's eyes and head. Then he picked up the hammer and walked up to Kawamura saying, "Right then. Give it your best senpai."

Kawamura gave a hesitant chuckle, still nervous if he should miss the target. "Um...are you sure I'll do fine Momo? I'm kind of useless without using my eyes."

"Nonsense. Just give it a shot and let your instincts handle the rest", Momoshiro advised.

"Well, okay."

"Great. Here you go."

And with that, Momoshiro casually handed the hammer into Kawamura's open hand, without thinking about the danger that instantly came the minute Kawamura took the hammer.

Kawamura suddenly tensed up, his fingers clutching the hammer tightly and his muscles are pumped up as he gave a growing growl.

"Uh...Taka-san?" said Momoshiro hesitantly.

"OH YEAH! COME ON BABY! LET'S GET SMASHING! BURNING!" Kawamura suddenly roared, raising the hammer over his head as if he's Thor.

Momoshiro and the other students got a scare when Kawamura switched into his burning mode that they backed away from him. Now with a hammer in his hands, Kawamura randomly started pounding the sand on various spots without thinking, scaring Momo and the others as they scattered away, wanting to avoid getting hit. Without his eyes, he's dangerous to get close to.

"OH YEAH! OH YEAH! OH YEAH!" Kawamura continuously yelled.

"AH! Taka-san try and calm down!" Momoshiro cried out, "You're supposed to be smashing the watermelon!" He tried as best as he can to avoid getting too close to Kawamura.

But Kawamura could not control himself and continued smashing the ground around him. "LOOK OUT! I'M BURNING!"

Just when everyone thought that Kawamura might get stuck in his burning mode forever, he was caught unexpectedly when his foot stepped on a frisbee someone had left on the sand. Upon stepping on the object, Kawamura slipped and fell forward with his face on the sand, and bringing the hammer smack down right on the watermelon on the tarp. His strength made the watermelon burst and break open in pieces. After falling, the hammer slipped out of Kawamura's grip and he returned to normal. He lifted his face from the sand, took off the blindfold and looked lost.

"Huh? Did I hit it?" he said innocently.

Relieved that Kawamura returned to normal, Momoshiro sighed with relief. "That was close...Memo to me, NEVER let Taka-san play smash the watermelon ever again."

...

The only two princes, besides Ryoma, who weren't involved in a fun activity are Tezuka and Kaidoh. Tezuka, like Ryoma, was sitting under his own shade and enjoying his peaceful time and wore amethyst purple trunks. Elsewhere, Kaidoh was putting his body to work by doing his jogging exercise. He ran along the shore in his white trunks and bandana, while dragging a car tire behind him that's tied with a rope around his waist for an extra weight, huffing and hissing with each step.

As for Ryoma, he watched his seniors go about their own activities and sighed. "Rich people these days...You know there is a beach in Chiba we could've gone to", he mentioned, "Why come all the way out here in the Caribbean?"

"This is one of the Kikumaru family's favorite summer vacation spots to visit. Kikumaru's family enjoys taking trips to the beach and so built a private summer resort here", said Inui, who was nearby, "It was quite fortunate that Eiji managed to get his father's permission for us to stay at their villa for the next two days while the family is out on business."

"Still", Momoshiro spoke, after playing watermelon smashing and was coming over to where Ryoma and Inui are, "was it necessary to bring all of our customers along too? It'll get crowded."

"Just be fortunate that Eiji's family has allowed us all to stay here for free. And don't forget, our job is to entertain our clients. We mustn't disappoint them after all", Tezuka reminded of their duty, "And they'll be staying at the hotel so be thankful."

"Yes sir", Momoshiro sighed.

Then Ryoma heard Eiji calling out, "Ochibi!"

Eiji came running up to Ryoma, carrying a big bucket with him. "Hey don't lay around napping! Have some fun in the sun!" he insisted anxiously, "I know! You want to go join me in shellfish hunting? I bet we can find something good for dinner!" He tugged on Ryoma's arm, insisting that he joins him with puppy dog eyes.

But as always, Ryoma didn't seem to be interested and shrugs. "No thanks sempai", he sighed, "I'd rather lie here and take a nap all the same."

Eiji pouted but nothing he says will make Ryoma change his mind. So he forgot about Ryoma and left to find Oishi and start shellfish hunting.

Now from his spot, Ryoma could see Kaidoh, still training, and jogging across the sand and was about to pass by their area. To make it challenging, Kaidoh had tied a rope with one end around his waist with the other is tied to a thick car tire that he drags along behind him for weight. Before he passed them, Momoshiro spotted him and decided to speak. "Oi Viper, training again?" he called out, "Sheesh what part of taking a vacation do you not get? You train nearly wherever we go!"

But Kaidoh paid no attention to Momoshiro as always and continued his run. "Shut up!" he barked back between pants, "If you want to win in tennis, then you've got to train and stay in shape!" And he continued on with his jogging while Momoshiro scoffed at his persistance. "Stubborn guy", he said with a shake of his head.

* * *

><p>Eventually tired of just sitting down, Ryoma got up and decided to take a walk around the beach. As he walked along the shore, he found Eiji and Oishi still on their shellfish hunt by some tide pools and are in the water. Eiji was crouching down with the water up to his ankles and digging into the water with his hands.<p>

"Find anything Eiji?" Oishi called out from where he's searching.

Eiji at first didn't answer because he's concentrating on looking for shellfish. As he dug more, his hands soon felt something hard that he quickly grabbed the object and took it out of the water. To his excitement, it was a good catch. "Oh boy! Lobster!" he cheered, picking up the crustacean creature carefully and dropping it into his bucket, "Oh and look! Another one!" He pointed to another lobster lying on a rock and ran over to where it is, splashing through the water.

Eventually, Ryoma watched Eiji uncover more shellfish that is filling up his bucket in seconds. But watching the shellfish gave Ryoma a puzzling thought. "_That's funny...I thought this beach isn't the type to have shellfish around_", he thought. However, that thought was proved wrong when to Ryoma's surprise, the whole area he's standing on was littered with shellfish in a minute.

"H-How did...When did all this shellfish get here?" he nearly shouted in panic.

But this was no problem for Eiji, now that he has found plenty of shellfish. "Well, looks like we'll have enough to have a lobster dinner tonight", Oishi announced. At the sound of this, Eiji was more enthusiastic than ever, since lobster is one of his favorite foods. "Yippee! Lobster dinner!" he cheered and jumped happily.

From nearby, Shusuke watched a pleasant Eiji with smiles, but Kaidoh, who had stopped jogging upon reaching the spot where his seniors are, was also curious as to how there are suddenly so much seafood lying on the beach. That was when he and Fuji heard a distant chattering coming from the other side of a huge rocky hill that they were standing right in front of.

"What's that sound?" asked Kaidoh.

Wondering what is making the noise, Kaidoh and Fuji climbed up the huge rocky wall and made it to the top, so they're able to see the other side. Once they looked, the two got a surprise to see a huge military like truck parked on the sand and a whole line of men dressed in SWAT armor passing down bucket after bucket full of shellfish from the truck on on the sand.

Overseeing the work is Inui himself, writing down things in his notebook as usual and taking count of the shellfish they have brought.

"Sadaharu, what's all this?" asked Fuji.

Hearing Fuji's voice, Inui turned and looked up to Fuji and Kaidoh present. "Oh Shusuke, Kaidoh. Tezuka's police force have stopped by. They wish to make it up to Eiji from our water park visit and brought all this for him", Inui explained.

At this sight, Kaidoh was flabbergasted, but Fuji couldn't help but grin. "Well. At least Eiji will be pretty happy tonight with all the lobsters he found", he remarked.

Seen enough, Kaidoh started climbing back down and return to his own business, leaving the men to their work.

...

As Eiji, Oishi, Takashi and Ryoma were collecting as many shellfish as they could find and carry and gathered them together on the sand to take a look at their catch. Eiji gazed at the pile of shellfish hungrily and smiling. "Hey Oishi, you think we might find an eel too?" he asked eagerly.

"Maybe", said Oishi, "But I'm sure we'll have plenty for dinner with all this food we found."

"Yeah. You're probably right."

Now the girl customers were interested when they saw the boys gathering shellfish so they came to look at the loot they got. To impress the girls, Momoshiro wanted to show off a fresh crab that was close to him and held it out in front of him proudly. "Cool! Check this out!" he said happily, "Doesn't this crab look delicious to eat?"

But when he presented his crab to the girls, they discovered a horrifying sight when they spotted something small, black, and wiggly on the crab. "Ah! It's a centipede!" they shrieked and ran away from Momo.

At first, Momo was unaware of what they were scared of, until he looked down at the crab he's holding. Startled, he yelled and dropped the crab on the sand.

As some of the princes were trying to calm the frightened girls down, Ryoma then came up, bent down and picked up that centipede, not scared or affected by it at all. After staring at it for a second, he then easily tossed it back in the water. "There", he said in accomplishment.

Stunned by his noble deed, the girls looked at Ryoma with loving eyes and ecstatic emotions.

One girl sighed romantically, "Oh Ryoma...he's so kind."

"And he's very brave", said another.

While Ryoma is surrounded by his admirers who keep showering him with compliments and questions, the princes watched from nearby, impressed with their youngest member's gesture of courage. "I'm amazed", said Eiji, "Normally any other freshmen would get startled or cautious with bugs."

Momoshiro nodded with his senior. "True. I mean, Echizen should've at least acted somewhat cautious. Like what if that bug was poisonous?" Inui then stated, "As Echizen already figured out, that was just a mere sea louse."

"Well whatever it was, Ryoma sure is different from any other freshman I've ever seen", said Kawamura.

Now as the girls continued asking Ryoma questions, one girl then said, "So, there isn't anything that you're afraid of Ryoma?"

This question led Ryoma to wonder to himself. "Something I'm afraid of?" he said in curiosity, "Hmm...Let's see..." He began to think but couldn't find anything that answers the question. Taking his long silence as an answer, the girls then spoke, "Maybe he doesn't have a fear!" "Ryoma you're so manly!" "I bet he isn't scared of anything!"

...

It was here, upon hearing their conversation, Momo, always coming up with new mischievous ideas, saw Kaidoh close by and spoke, "Hey Viper, you interested in a game?"

"What now?" Kaidoh moaned. Normally, he doesn't have any interests in any of Momo's games and jokes. But this one will change his mind particularly. Momo insisted, "Hey at least listen first before you act bored. Let's see who can find out Echizen's weakness, the thing he's most afraid of."

As tempting as that proposition sounds, Kaidoh continued to act uninterested and scoffed. "Why bother finding out something like that out of Echizen?"

"Oh come on! Aren't you curious yourself?" Momoshiro questioned, raising and eyebrow, "Or...unless you don't have the guts to do it, I perfectly understand." This he said on purpose to give Kaidoh the push he needed. Hearing Momoshiro's last words, Kaidoh abruptly turned around to face him again. "Shut up! Did I said I haven't got any guts?" he snapped.

"Oh? So then are you going to play or not?"

"I didn't say I was going to!"

"Then how would you say if I provide a special prize for the first one who does discover Ryoma Echizen's fear?" Inui suggested, stepping into the conversation. Momo and Kaidoh looked at the data man with curious expressions.

"Prize?" Momo repeated, "Like what sempai?"

Inui gave a small chuckle as his glasses lens shone in the sun. Then he reached into his Hawaiian shirt pocket and brandished a DVD in a case. "The winner will receive this DVD containing rare and never before seen clips of Nanjiro Echizen's games during his US Open tournament days", the data man announced.

Momo and Kaidoh's jaws dropped as they stared in awe. Ever since the tennis hero faded from the public, getting clips of the famous tennis player has been difficult and there has been less merchandise and DVDs sold out to the world. This was truly an exceptional prize for tennis players such as Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

"No way...For real?" Momo beamed with excitement, "I've been trying to look at one of Samurai Nanjiro's games for years but they never sold a DVD before he disappeared!"

Hearing the prize Inui has, the other princes gathered to stare at the DVD. "How did you even get those Sadaharu?" asked a curious Kawamura. The data man only gave a small chuckle and pushed his glasses up his nose. "That would be a trade secret..." he stated.

"I want them!"

Momoshiro tried eagerly to jump and at least grab one of the photos to get a better look, but due to Inui being one of the tallest members of the club, the senior held it high over his head, out of Momo's reach.

"Ooh! I want to play! I want to play too!" Eiji chirped, jumping up and down enthusiastically with his hand raised. "So then, I guess we're all in", Fuji announced as he joined the group, having interest as well in the game, "Isn't that so Tezuka?" All eyes looked at their president.

Finally after giving one stoic glance to the group, Tezuka turned away and said, "Do whatever you want."

With the president's approval, Inui announced, "Right then. The objective is to find out Ryoma Echizen's big weakness. Your time limit is until tomorrow at 8 pm sharp."

Everyone, except a few, nodded in agreement.

**Operation: Find out Ryoma Echizen's Weakness**

**Start!**

* * *

><p>With the game started, each of the princes set out to discover what is Ryoma's biggest fear. It first started with Inui, Momo and Kaidoh. In his plan, Inui told Ryoma that he and the junior princes were going to take some girls on a small field trip to explore a cave not too far from the beach and suggested that Ryoma should come along to accompany the girls. Surprisingly, Ryoma agreed to come.<p>

The few princes and the girls that they brought walked to the cave Inui spoke of and walked inside. In the lead is Inui with a flashlight in his hand while their guests followed closely along with the other three boys. As expected, the girls grew nervous at how creepy the cave looked from inside that they huddled together.

"Inui-senpai, what is this place?" one girl asked, fear is audible in her voice.

"This cave is explained to be a route that'll take us to a normal road. But...inhabitants rarely come through here. This cave has a dark and scary history..."

His spooky story telling voice made the girls even more nervous as they got closer together. And while they walked, Kaidoh had started to look rather uneasy as he gulped. When Momo noticed his behavior, he decided to have some fun with this.

"Hey, you're not scared that we might see the ghosts are you Viper?" Momo taunted.

Unwilling to let Momo see him scared, Kaidoh straightened up his posture and spoke back. "Shut up! I'm not scared of anything!" he boldly stated. (Even though he really is.)

"Momo-chan...I-I'm scared", one of the girls said with a trembling voice, "What if there are ghosts here?" Momoshiro put his best smile on and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I doubt it. But if there ever is then you can expect us Princes to protect you, my fair princess", he reassured, giving a wink. This made the girl more comfortable when he saw his wink and felt his warm touch on her shoulder.

"I have a feeling that we may see some ghosts..." Inui then spoke, "...I do recall hearing a tale that a strange creature dwells in a cave such as this." He then held the flashlight upward so the light made his face shine in a spooky way. "Few who even dare to venture in that haunted cave, they come face to face with that creature...and get their souls sucked away!"

Suddenly, as if on Inui's cue, a black cloaked figure floated up from behind Ryoma, who stood in the back of the group. It gave a howling sound and shouted, "BOO!"

The girls screamed and ran away in fright after the sudden surprise. But nobody seemed to notice that Kaidoh had given the biggest scream and ran off in a different direction. But anyways, the girls huddled behind Ryoma, who is surprisingly unaffected by this startling sight. He stood there oblivious and staring at the 'monster' quietly.

"Momo-senpai...what are you doing?" he asked curiously.

Momo came out from behind Ryoma with the 'monster' in his hands (which was only a scarecrow stick figure with a black cloth draped over it) that scared everyone but Ryoma. He was the one who scared the group just now. "Seriously? You weren't scared?" said Momoshiro, dumbfounded at Ryoma. "Hmm...most unusual", Inui pondered while pushing his glasses up his nose, seeing that their plan failed.

"Um, Kaidoh-kun, are you alright?" one of the girls said in concern.

Nobody noticed it before, but after seeing Momo's prank, Kaidoh mistakenly took it for real and had dashed over to hide behind a rock, hands on his head and cowering over and gave a trembling hissing sound.

This was all too fun for Momoshiro to witness as he began to howl with laughter. "HA! You _are_ scared!" he bragged, unable to stop laughing. Kaidoh in return only growled in frustration and the fearful side disappeared and was replaced by anger.

"Shut up!" he barked as he then gave Momo a hard shove.

Nearly lost his footing but regained his stance, Momoshiro finally stopped laughing and took it as an assault. "Oi! Watch where you're shoving, Viper!" he snapped back.

"You want to fight?"

"Heck yeah!"

The two 8th graders went head to head once again, not even giving time to berate over their failed attempt to scare Ryoma, who is still unaware of their intentions. But for one certain person among the group, the attempt did not all go to waste. Inui was now writing down in his notebook with an interested grin on his face.

"I have managed to collect interesting data on two of our princes' frightened reactions..." he said in a pleasant mood.

**Attempt To Scare Ryoma Echizen By Fear of Ghosts: Failed**

* * *

><p>Next to try out was Eiji and Shusuke, who both came up with a clever plan.<p>

"Come on Ochibi! There's something I want to show you!" said Eiji anxiously as he dragged the freshman across the sand on the beach. He then brought Ryoma to where the armored vehicle from before was parked on the sand. It was left alone and no police man was in sight.

"Sempai, are you sure we're allowed to use this?" Ryoma had to make sure. "It's alright. We asked the police force men and they agreed to let us use it for a while only if we're careful", Shusuke assured.

Eiji then climbed up the back of the truck and stood in front of the closed doors and began to enter the combination in the key pad lock. In his head, he thought of the plan he and Fuji made up a minute ago. They are going to bring Ryoma inside the van and shut the doors to trap him inside. Their intention was to see if Ryoma would have a fear of being in the dark.

Finally he got the door opened and said, "It's open! Let's go!"

"Be careful Eiji", Shusuke advised, "This kind of truck is not something to play with."

Eiji in return gave a smile of reassurance. "It's okay Shusuke. What kind of trouble would I be in?"

But something seemed to be bugging Fuji's mind. "_Still...Why do i have a feeling that I'm forgetting something important about Eiji?_" he thought to himself.

Now Eiji excitedly was the first to walk in the empty space. "Hey come on Ochibi! There's lots to see in here!" he beckoned.

While he was calling Ryoma, Eiji was unaware that the doors have been accidentally triggered to close shortly after opening.

Without warning, the door to the armored van slammed shut and trapped Eiji inside like an animal, startling Fuji and Ryoma. A second later, Eiji screamed and panicked from the inside. "Ah! Help Shusuke! I'm stuck! Get me out of here!" he cried out in fear, fists pounding against the door rapidly. Hearing his brother-in-law's cry of help, Shusuke jumped up and quickly started working on the lock.

"Hang on Eiji! I'll get you out in a second!" he spoke loudly for Eiji to hear on the other side. He quickly then tried to enter the right combination on the lock but the first code he entered was denied. "Shoot! What's the password?" he asked himself in urgency.

Ryoma continued to hear Eiji screaming like a little child, something that he had never heard before that he got concerned for the 3rd year. "W-What's the matter with Eiji-sempai?" Ryoma asked Fuji nervously, "He doesn't usually act like this."

At first, Fuji was about to say he hasn't got a clue...until realization struck him that he opened his eyes and mentally face slapped himself. "Of course. How could I be so stupid to forget?" he blamed himself, "Eiji has a bad case of claustrophobia since the end of elementary."

Ryoma never thought that the cheerful Eiji Kikumaru would be claustrophobic. "Eiji-sempai? Really?"

But the more he thought about it, it did kind of make sense since Eiji loves to jump around and do acrobatics. To be stuck inside an enclosed space might be frightening if you're bouncy and energetic as Eiji.

It was here that suddenly, the cries have stopped and it became silent, making Fuji and Ryoma concerned. "Uh...Eiji-senpai?" Ryoma called out.

Finally Fuji pushed in the right code and the doors reopened. Quickly Fuji and Ryoma climbed into the van and using the sun's light from outside, they were able to see the inside.

Eiji is seen cowering in the far corner of the back, hands on his head, away from the light and whimpering like a lost puppy. "Eiji? Eiji are you okay?" Fuji called out. "Calm down...Calm down nya..." Eiji was heard whimpering, unable to stop trembling. Fuji came and knelt beside Eiji then patted his back to calm him down.

"It's alright Eiji", he said with comfort, "Everything's alright now."

As Fuji was calming Eiji down, the doors to the vehicle were closed once again, this time, trapping the three of them altogether. Again, Eiji panicked as his claustrophobia kicked in. "Ah! Now we're stuck!" he screamed.

But then again, this was the plan Fuji and Eiji intended from the start. Knowing that Ryoma is inside with them Fuji realized, their plan was now in motion. "So...You alright Ryoma?" the tensai then asked in the dark. He and Eiji were expecting Ryoma to freak out, but they heard nothing from the freshman.

Finally Ryoma answered casually, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Fuji and Eiji were hit with surprise at Ryoma's response that they were quiet for a few moments. "...Oh, it's nothing", Fuji finally answered.

And to their dismay, the Dream Pair's original plan to use the dark as Ryoma's weakness was a failure.

**Attempt to Scare Ryoma Echizen By Claustrophobia and Darkness Plan: Failed**

* * *

><p>When it was Kawamura's turn to try and find Ryoma's weakness, after Ryoma and the Dream Pair were thankfully rescued and freed from being trapped in the police van, he was hesitant to try out what he had in mind. He invited Ryoma to have something to eat at the snack bar.<p>

"So, why did you brought me here Kawamura-senpai?" asked Ryoma when they reached the bar. Kawamura tried his best to show that he's not hiding anything as he hesitantly smiled and said, "Well, I was thinking that maybe you'd like to try the tropic punch. It's really good when used by real fruit. You want a glass?"

"...Yeah. Thanks."

Now Kawamura looked behind the counter of the snack bar and then looked down, where he had laid a cutting knife on the counter and took a deep breath. "_Here goes..._" he said mentally as he bravely reached out to touch the knife.

From a distance, it just so happens that Oishi was walking around nearby until his eyes caught Kawamura about to grab the knife. He gasped and shouted in alarm, "Wait Taka, don't!"

Too late. The moment his fingers are wrapped around the knife's handle, Kawamura's burning mode kicked in and he roared. This was Taka's plan from the first place, aichmophobia, fear of sharp objects. And since he is greatly feared in his burning mode, this would make Ryoma even more scared.

"SHOCKING! I'M BURNING! COME ON! COME ON!" he continuously yelled while spinning his arm with the knife wildly.

When it was expected that Ryoma would act frantic and panic at the sight of him swinging a dangerous knife, all Ryoma gave was a silent reaction but his eyes widened upon this sudden change of behavior from Kawamura. Finally after swinging the knife randomly, Kawamura said, "HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT MONKEY?"

The knife was now held at a few inches from Ryoma's forehead and froze there for a while.

In an unemotional behavior, Ryoma stared at the knife in Kawamura's hand and said, "Um Kawamura-senpai, you really should put that down."

Snapping out of his burning mode, Kawamura realizes that he is holding the knife in a dangerous position. Embarrassed, the 3rd year rubbed the back of his head and said, "Oh...right."

**Attempt to Scare Ryoma Echizen By Aichmophobia (fear of sharp objects) Plan: Failed**

* * *

><p>It was nearly almost the end of the day, and so far, none of the princes had any luck. Instead of joining in the game, Oishi was out to look at the fishes again. Since he owns a big aquarium in his room and enjoys fishes, he wanted to see if there are any new species. Then something in the water caught Oishi's attention and he leaned over to get a closer look. Seconds later, he gave a smile of realization.<p>

At this time, Momoshiro and Kaidoh seemed to have given up all hope with their 'Find Out Echizen's Weakness' plan. It was already near sunset and none of them had found out what makes Ryoma scared. The two juniors were sprawled out on the sand on the beach and were sulking.

"Man...I give up", Momoshiro sighed in agony, "Honestly, that kid is like made of steel or something. We've tried everything!"

"What kind of a guy is Echizen anyway?" Kaidoh muttered.

"Hey everyone!"

The two of them looked up when Oishi came up to them carrying a bucket filled with something. "Guess what? I've managed to catch some eel we can serve as well for dinner tonight", the vice president said pleasantly, "I bet Eiji's going to be happy when he sees this."

"Eel?" said an interested Momoshiro, "Oh yeah eel is Eiji-senpai's favorite fish to eat isn't it? Sounds like we're going to have one rockin' dinner tonight. I can hardly wait."

Curious, Kaidoh took a peek into the bucket and saw some creatures swimming in the water filled bucket. Though in the sea water, they had trouble identifying the sea creatures clearly in the murky liquid.

At that moment, Kaidoh's eyes widened in shock. He seemed to know exactly what the sea creatures' are identified as since he comes from a family that cares for different kinds of animals.

"S-S...Senpai...that's...those are..." he stuttered, looking rather afraid as he stared at the creatures with wide eyes and took a step back from Oishi.

Oishi gave a curious look in his eyes as he asked, "What is it?"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Ryoma decided to explore more of the beach on his own without his senpais bugging him with weird things. He has made it to a part of the beach that has tall rocks lying in the water that are big enough to climb around on. As he walked around the rocks, he stopped to gaze at the ocean ahead of him.<p>

As he looked at the water in wonder as he remembered the question that he was asked before by one of the girls. "...Something that I'm afraid of..." he thought, "...What is it?" He remembered that he never did answered the question.

The more he stared out at the water, he somehow started to get a nostalgic feeling. It was as if a faint memory was trying to come back to him but he just can't remember what it is...

But before he could think more, he heard a female voice calling out, "Hey Ryoma! We're up here!"

He followed the voice and looked up to find three of his normal customers standing on top of a big rock behind him. "You girls better be careful up there", he noted out of concern, "You wouldn't want to fall."

"Oh he's so protective", the girls sighed.

While Ryoma remained nearby and tossing stones into the ocean to try and skip them, he didn't notice that four newcomers had come to the beach. These guys are not from their school but they are Japanese tourists who were wandering the beach currently. They are more like delinquent punks who have been drinking lately and are in a daze.

It wasn't long until those teens have spotted the girls from Seishun Academy and are attracted by their looks.

"Hey, check out those cute girls", one of them said with a sleazy look in his eyes.

Upon seeing the strangers, the girls made some distance between them and the other group, feeling rather uncomfortable from the way they act. But they got afraid when the older teens came closer.

"Tourists from Japan huh? How about we hang out together?" said another of the boys. He reached out to place a hand on one of the girls but she backed away.

"Get away!"

"Leave us alone!"

But seeing their vulnerable state made the boys want to woo them more and came closer and were about to grab them.

But at that moment one of the boys yelled in pain when he felt something hard hit his back. "Ow! What the heck-!"

He turned around and looked at the ground to see that it was a rock that hit his back.

"Hey, you there!" said a voice.

Having heard the girls' cries of help, Ryoma had arrived, revealing himself as the one who threw the rock before. In his hand is a stick he picked up and he tossed a small rock in his hand so they would act like a tennis racket and a ball. "I guess you guys don't know the meaning when they said 'go away'", he said in a cocky tone. Pleased to see one of the princes coming to their rescue, the girls called out, "Ryoma-kun!"

Ticked that a kid smaller than them threw a rock at them, the teenage boys glared back at Ryoma.

"Why you little brat!"

"You're going to be sorry!"

* * *

><p>Back at the beach, Oishi is frantically running across the beach, holding out the bucket full of 'eels' away from himself. As it turns out, Kaidoh just discovered that what Oishi caught weren't eels at all.<p>

"Those are not eels! Those are poisonous sea snakes!" Kaidoh yelled in panic.

He and Momo ran away from Oishi frantically to avoid getting attacked by the snakes, but that didn't help Oishi calm down at the fact that he's carrying something dangerous.

"Well do something!" Oishi yelled anxiously, "How do I get rid of them? Where should I put them?"

"Anywhere! But can you at least get them away from us senpai?" Momoshiro shouted over his shoulder.

They continued running around while Tezuka and the others watched in a mix of amusement unamused. Then Tezuka looked at the sky to see the sun sinking down. "Inui, the sun's going down. We should pack up and head indoors soon", he suggested. Inui nodded and was ready to go and gather the club's customers together so he'd take them to the hotel they'll be staying at.

But then Eiji realized something's missing. "Say, I haven't seen Ochibi in a while. Where did he go?" he wondered. After mentioning this, the others seemed to realize that they haven't seen Ryoma recently as well.

"Senpais, help!"

One of the girls that Ryoma had saved managed to escape from the men and ran back to alert the other princes.

Kawamura came up to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Ryoma", said the girl worriedly after catching her breath, "He's in trouble!"

Once the boy's name was mentioned all of the princes' attention was gathered and are on alert.

"What? Ryoma?"

"Ochibi?"

"Echizen?"

* * *

><p>Back to the situation, Ryoma was having difficulty handling the three strangers on his own. He ran out of rocks to use and is now being surrounded by the intruders unarmed. One of the teens then threw a quick punch at Ryoma and the boy nearly fell back but regained his stance. However he did felt a small sting from his forehead where the punch landed. "Ha! Think you're tough now eh kid?" said the one who punched Ryoma.<p>

"Leave him alone you bullies!" the remaining girls cried from where they stood. Ryoma had told them to keep away so they won't get hurt but they are frightened in watching him getting going against a few boys older than him.

Unable to run away due to his height, one of the intruders grabbed Ryoma by the neck of his shirt and held him up a few inches from the ground. "Why don't we see if this shorty can swim?" the one holding Ryoma insisted. He then walked towards the edge and held Ryoma right over the sea below them, ready to drop him in.

Ryoma tried hard to struggle and get himself loose, but found it useless against the teen's strong grip.

"See ya shorty!" said the teen as he released Ryoma's shirt from his grip.

"Echizen!"

Tezuka and the other Princes have arrived at the scene, but were a second too late. As soon as he saw Ryoma tossed over the edge, Tezuka ran into action. Without a care, he removed and tossed his glasses to the side so they wouldn't get in his way, and jumped after the youngest prince with a perfect dive. The girls went to the edge and looked down but the two princes were nowhere to be seen from beneath the water.

"Tezuka-sempai! Ryoma-kun!" they cried in worry.

Wanting to avoid getting caught by the authorities, the drunk men prepared to make a run for it. But their way was blocked by the rest of the club members who have stern frowns on their faces. "And where do you think you punks are going?" Momoshiro inquired, cracking his knuckles. Even though the teens were way older than the princes, they found themselves outnumbered and got nervous when they saw Kaidoh give a hiss of warning.

* * *

><p>Thankfully since Tezuka was a good swimmer, it was only a while later when Tezuka emerged from the water with Ryoma safely on his back as he waded them to shore. The other princes were awaiting for them on the beach and once they saw the two of them, they ran up to Tezuka to ask about Ryoma's condition.<p>

"Captain!"

"Tezuka!"

"Ochibi!"

"Is Echizen okay?"

Tezuka only placed Ryoma on the sand while Oishi analyzed him for any injuries. Thankfully, Ryoma had just woken up and coughed out the water he nearly swallowed and gasped for breath. After checking his pulse, the vice president gave a relieved sigh. "We're in luck", he announced to the others, "He didn't swallow too much water. However we may have to fix this cut of his." He pointed at the small injury on Ryoma's forehead that he received when attacked by the drunk teens earlier. Inui wrapped one towel around Ryoma while everyone else were relieved that nothing bad happened.

"And those intruders?" Tezuka inquired while Fuji handed him another towel to dry off with and his glasses that he dropped. "We took their ID's and had security kindly escort them away", Oishi explained.

"And what about the customers?" Tezuka asked again as he placed his glasses back on his face. "We've brought them back to the hotel. None of them are hurt fortunately", said Fuji, "And Eiji just called for a doctor so he should arrive soon."

"That's okay", Ryoma insisted, "I don't need a doctor." To show that he's not injured, Ryoma got to his feet and was about to walk off until Tezuka halted him by grabbing his shoulder.

"What were you thinking Echizen?" the captain spoke in a stern voice.

Ryoma turned and saw Tezuka giving him a strict frown, showing that he's disappointed about something. "Something wrong Captain?" Ryoma asked. Tezuka, still unpleased, spoke, "Handling those strangers on your own was the most stubborn thing for someone like you to do."

This was the first time Ryoma has seen Tezuka upset with him. "Captain I made it out alright", he said to ensure Tezuka, "There's no need to make a big deal."

But Tezuka continued his serious scolding. "Tell me, are you as tough as Momoshiro, who won 2 boxing matches? Or as strong as Kawamura who is the best home run batter aside the baseball members at school? Or how about fast and flexible as Kikumaru, who has won every gymnastics competition since he was 9?" he questioned, "Your teammates were nearby yet you didn't ask for assistance and handled the situation by yourself. Have you forgotten that you're still only a freshman?"

His words should've made sense to Ryoma in why he's upset, but alas, Ryoma didn't seem guilty or realize what's he done.

Ryoma answered, "I don't understand what you're trying to say Captain."

When he heard this, Tezuka lets go of Ryoma's shoulder and said, "...So that's it."

The other princes were listening to this uncomfortable conversation with awkward glances. After another minute of silence, Tezuka turned so his back is facing Ryoma and the others. He announced, "Men, from here on out, Echizen is under probation not to speak with any of you until he gives a proper confession or explanation for what he's done."

Now the other princes were startled by this statement and thought that this might be too much for a punishment.

"But Captain-" Momoshiro started but received a stern look from Tezuka as he looked at them over his shoulder. "Is there a problem?" he inquired.

Knowing that it's best to not argue with the captain and president of the club, Momo shook his head and kept his protest to himself. "No sir", he replied quietly.

Having that dealt with, Tezuka then walked away from the group without another word, leaving Ryoma stunned and quiet. He was still puzzled at why Tezuka is upset with him. The others were now giving uncomfortable expressions at their captain's orders. Will this trip go on smoothly?

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next time...<strong>

**Momoshiro_:_ **ARRGH! We spent a chapter doing everything and we still didn't find Echizen's weakness!

**Kaidoh:** What kind of guy did we get stuck with to play this story's main character?

**Inui:** Have you tested if Echizen is afraid of heights?

**Eiji: **Did that.

**Kawamura:** How about animals?

**Momoshiro:** Hey if Echizen can handle Viper here, he can handle any animal.

**Kaidoh:** *Hiss* What did you just say? What's that supposed to mean?

**Fuji:** Well then Tezuka, aren't you rather curious to what scares our rookie prince? Any guess?

**Tezuka:** None. ...Though...Normally losing tennis is a usually fear tennis players should carry. Am I correct?

**Momoshiro: **Hey, you could be right Captain! In that case, I shall challenge Echizen to a tennis match! When I beat him, that'll definitely show his weakness!

**Kaidoh:** As if you can beat him. You'd be lucky if you managed to get the most points before the match point.

**Momoshiro:** Huh? You said something about me Viper?

**Oishi: ***sigh* Not again...

**Ryoma:** Senpais...what on earth are all of you talking about all this time?

**Next time, see whether or not the princes discover Ryoma's weakness. And will peace be brought back between Tezuka and Ryoma?**

* * *

><p><strong>A****N:** Again, I'm sorry that all of you have waited so long for this chapter. Please read the next one and find out what is the weakness I have used for Ryoma. On a fun note, I got the colors of the princes' swimming trunks from a picture I found on google of the regulars (minus Tezuka) at the beach.


	7. Princes at the Beach Part 2

**Whoo! It's October 20, I'm a year older today and after nearly five months, I've returned with a new chapter! After a lot of thinking and a lot of writer's block, it's time to reveal the big weakness Ryoma has! Sorry to make you guys wait so long!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously, the Seigaku Princes club were taking a trip to the beach. A fun day in the sun soon turned into a competition where the princes try to discover Ryoma's weakness. But with not one having a single luck, the princes may have given up.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Seven<span>**: **Princes at the Beach (Part 2)**

That night, after the small incident with Ryoma and the intruders, everyone went to the summer villa that belongs to Kikumaru's family. Since Eiji's family was big, the house was of course huge, way huge. It was dinnertime and a majority of the princes were gathered in the dining room, told that they will have an excellent seafood dinner provided by Eiji and Taka-san and all of the many sea creatures that they've collected on the beach.

"Hoi hoi! It's ready! Sorry to make you all wait!" Eiji announced as he and Kawamura came out of the kitchen with huge platters of cooked lobsters, clams, crabs and oysters that they had just cooked, and yes Eiji does know a thing or two about cooking.

"Wow, thank you Taka-san, Eiji-senpai!" Momoshiro said graciously, his mouth drooling with hunger as he eyed the food, "It looks so delicious!"

"Sorry that there's no servants around in the house", said Eiji as he placed the platter he's carrying on the table, "But I thought we'll make do with tonight without all the people around so I gave them the night off."

"That's alright Eiji", said Oishi, "It does feel better without the staff hanging on the bell for us."

"Sorry that you have to help me Eiji", said Takashi shyly, "Usually as a sushi chef, I do meals on my own, but I needed an extra hand with all this seafood dishes."

But the acrobat merely just shook his head left to right. "It's okay!" he assured, "Back at home, I usually cook for my entire family once every few days since they're always busy. I'm happy to do it. While you guys are here in my family's villa, I'll take care of all of you as a perfect host should!"

From his seat, Fuji gave a pleased smile. "We're pleased Eiji. Thanks for having us here."

Then Eiji noticed that not everyone is present in the dining room and counted only eight people present including himself. "Eh? Dinner's about ready. Wonder where's Ochibi?"

"He went to his room to get changed when I last saw him", said Oishi.

"Maybe one of us should fetch Echizen," Momoshiro suggested, "Someone like Kaidoh."

Kaidoh was already seated at his spot at the table with his arms crossed and waiting patiently. But when his name was mentioned, emphasized by Momo, he stared at Momoshiro narrowly with a hiss. "Oh yeah? And what about you? You hardly did anything when we came into the house", he spat back.

"Huh? Are you saying I'm lazy, Snakey?"

Hearing his name being misused, Kaidoh stood up and went head to head with Momo once again, hissing angrily. "Call me that one more time! I dare you!" he threatened.

"Oh? And what'll you do if I did?"

Sensing a fight arising any moment, Fuji was on the move as he got up from his seat. "Now, now," he encouraged, passing in between the two so they don't clash, "Let's not start again before dinnertime. I'll go and bring Ryoma down."

"Thank you Shusuke!" Eiji called out as Fuji departed the room. Momoshiro ceased the fight and huffed as he returned to his seat. Kaidoh scoffed and did the same, both refusing to look at each other.

...

While they waited for Fuji to return with Ryoma, Eiji took a glance out the window and noticed something different with the weather. Even though it's nighttime, he can see the sky turning darker than usual with clouds nearly covering up the moon and its light. "Whoa...it's getting really gloomy and cloudy outside", he said with widened eyes.

"Yeah", Oishi agreed, looking grim, "It looks like there might be a storm soon."

"It would appear so", Inui confirmed after checking his laptop to view the weather forecast, "We'll be having a thunderstorm later tonight."

"I wouldn't be thinking about that storm if I were you," Momoshiro mentioned pointing a thumb over his shoulder, "We have a storm of our own brewing in this dining room."

Everyone glanced over to where Tezuka was sitting at the end of the table. He, like Kaidoh, was sitting there silent and more stoic than ever.

"Do you think he's still upset at Ryoma for what happened earlier?" Kawamura whispered to the others so the captain wouldn't hear. "It looks like it," Eiji whispered back. As the two continued to look at Tezuka, the captain sensed them staring and opened his eyes. He turned his head so he'd face them.

"...What are you staring at? Is there a problem?" he inquired suspiciously. Eiji and Takashi got startled that they jumped and shook their heads quickly. "Uh no! Of course not!" said Eiji nervously yet trying to smile, "Why would there be a problem?"

Fortunately they were saved from more of Tezuka's uncomfortable silence when Fuji's voice is heard from the entrance.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Fuji had returned with Ryoma, who is now wearing an ordinary t-shirt and shorts and left his hat in his room. He also had a gauze and band aid stuck over his brow to cover the cut he got earlier.

"Oh there you are Ochibi! Come in, come in!" Eiji anxiously beckoned, "We're just about to start dinner!"

"More like we were about to start without you Echizen!" Momoshiro teased.

"How's your injury Ryoma?" Oishi, the one who treated Ryoma's cut earlier, asked.

"Thanks to you, it doesn't sting much anymore," Ryoma replied, "Thank you senpai."

But then, the sound of someone clearing his throat interrupted their conversation. All eyes went to the captain, who remained at his seat. To the others' chagrin, Ryoma looked at the captain, who's giving him a still disappointed stare in return before resuming his attention to his front, ignoring Ryoma. "We shouldn't waste a second standing," Tezuka then spoke in his usual stoic manner, "or else the dinner will get cold."

The other boys knew that Tezuka is still holding his word about not paying any attention to Ryoma and it became awkward for everyone that they nearly didn't have the courage to say anything.

"O-kay then!" Oishi finally and bravely spoke, "Come on. Let's all sit and get started with dinner!"

**...**

Everyone is finally gathered at the table. But now the atmosphere became awkward and silent once again that you can only hear the ticking from the grandfather clock sitting against one wall. The others didn't know whether they should say something or not and kept quiet with awkward glances sent to each other.

Momoshiro would instantly dig into the food the moment it's set out in front of him, but he didn't find the wits to start eating with everyone being quiet. All he did was sit in his seat uncomfortably and give a gulp.

Finally it was Kikumaru broke the silence. "Okay then! Everyone, please dig in!" he insisted with a little hesitation, "Taka-san and I used all of the shellfish we collected today specially for all of us!"

"Please enjoy," Kawamura included, being polite.

All of the boys finally gave thanks for the food together and began to eat their dinner.

Momoshiro was the one who ate his food in haste and in big bites. "So good!" he then said excitedly with his mouth stuffed, "This is delicious! Eiji-senpai, Taka-san, you really are good cooks!"

"Yeah, it tastes really great," Fuji included. Tezuka, Kaidoh and Inui were the only ones who ate their meals in silence without making much comments.

"Glad you like it!" Eiji was happy with his and Taka's own work and was chowing down on his lobster, hopefully to lessen the awkward atmosphere and persuade Ryoma to dig in as well. Fortunately it seemed to work, as Ryoma picked up one crab leg and snapped it in half to eat the meat, which he gobbled down in one bite.

A minute later, the other princes were looking over at Ryoma and got a surprise to see that Ryoma is now continuously eating loads of seafood. Hollow crab legs and empty clam and oyster shells were piling on Ryoma's plate and getting higher.

Except for Tezuka, all of them looked at the youngest prince with wide eyes, bewildered at the way the youngest member eats.

Out of consideration in case he gets sick, Momoshiro started to speak, "Hey Echizen, you might want to slow down there-"

"Momoshiro," Tezuka's voice suddenly spoke, startling Momo, "...I thought I made it clear that Echizen is not allowed to communicate with any of us until he repents for his mistake."

Momo resumed back to his own plate before he could make Tezuka more upset. "Uh...yes sir..." he said timidly.

Ryoma looked at Tezuka with the thought that the captain's acting too serious. He knows that Tezuka still hasn't forgotten about him handling the intruders on the beach by himself and decided to speak just to get it over with. "But really Captain, is what I did earlier that much big of a deal?" he said lazily, "Not to be complaining but you're over exaggerating."

Then everything was quiet when Tezuka's chair moved back a few inches and the captain stood up from his seat. His eyes were focused forward, refusing to look at Ryoma once again.

At first you'd expect that he'd say something serious, but instead, he said, "...I'll be in my room. If you don't mind Kikumaru."

"Uh yeah", said the acrobat, "Your room's on the second floor. 4th door on the left."

As Tezuka started to walk out, Inui wiped his mouth and he too got up from the table and followed the president. "I'll walk you there. I feel like taking a shower at the moment", he said. And with that, the two glasses wearing members left the dining room.

...

Once Tezuka was out of the room, everything became absolutely quiet once again. But Ryoma didn't give a care as he resumed his attention to the dinner. But after a while, Ryoma stopped eating when he noticed that all of his senpais were staring at him and felt uncomfortable with all the staring.

"What?"

"Echizen, I think this has gone long enough don't you think?" Oishi suggested, "Have you not get what Tezuka is trying to tell you?"

Ryoma stared at his plate. "Well if the captain's that serious, then I can just learn martial arts like Eiji-senpai, Fuji-senpai and Kawamura-senpai," he said, still brooding over Tezuka's up-tightness.

Momoshiro and Kaidoh gave exasperated snorts and shook their heads at the point that Ryoma now realized it. "Must be that dunce..." Kaidoh muttered.

Since Ryoma can't seem to figure it out, Momo sighed, "Look, it's obvious that he's upset that you did it all on your own. I mean look at you. No offense, but normally a short 7th grader isn't the type of guy to take seriously when it comes to protecting others alone."

"It's not because we're upset because of what you did to defend those girls," Fuji then said, "But I still feel like you need to apologize for acting rashly on your own."

"Yeah, to tell you the truth, we were all very worried about you," said Kawamura truthfully.

"Momo and everyone else are right," said Eiji, "We all were worried, especially Captain. But I think you should apologize to Kunimitsu the most too Ochibi."

Now Ryoma never expected that his seniors would even be worried over a person like him. But the majority of the upperclassmen have finally made their point as Ryoma found himself beaten. Then Ryoma sighed, "I think I do need to apologize after all huh?"

"You think?" Momo inquired, giving Echizen the you-just-figured it-out look.

Overruled by his senpais' advice, Ryoma decided to finally apologize. "Okay okay...I'm sorry," he said nonchalantly, "I'm sorry to make you all worry."

In response to his innocent apology, Eiji and Momo began to fill up with compassion that they got up and glomped onto Ryoma playfully.

"Aww, we forgive you Ochibi," Eiji said so willingly.

"Apology accepted," said Momoshiro, rubbing Ryoma's head.

Oishi and the others only smiled to show their satisfaction to see everything solved well.

But then the moment was interrupted when the boys noticed that Ryoma was giving a nauseous look as a strange gurgling sound came from his stomach.

"Eh? Hey, something wrong?" Momoshiro asked.

"For some reason…I feel weird…" Ryoma moaned, "I think I'm going to...ugh..."

When they saw Ryoma crouching forward and gripping his stomach, it caused the older princes to worry, convinced that Ryoma may throw up at any moment.

"Ah! Ochibi?" Eiji panicked.

"Whoa, he really doesn't look very good," said Fuji.

"Oi Echizen! Pull yourself together man!" Momoshiro urged.

"Oh see? This is what happens when you eat too much seafood," mother hen Oishi scolded, "Eiji quick! Get him to the nearest bathroom before he blows!"

"Right! Hang in there Ochibi!"

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Ryoma was brought to one of the closest bathrooms so he can privately do his business alone. Fortunately Ryoma didn't left any mess after puking. After he recovered from the puke, Ryoma was hanging over the sink with his eyes staring at the running water. Some signs of nausea remained for a while as Ryoma remorsed about the huge seafood meal he just threw up.<p>

"Memo to me...listen to the senpais when they warn you not to each too much..." he groaned.

...

After coming out of the bathroom, Ryoma noticed that the bathroom was actually located in someone's bedroom. Since he was staring at the floor feeling nauseous to look around, Eiji was the one who dragged him in the bathroom, without knowing where in the summer house is he.

"Who's room is this?" Ryoma asked himself as he looked around.

He was hoping he'd find a clue or two to find out who's room he's in when the first thing Ryoma noticed is that lying on the table by the bed is a pair of familiar thick black rimmed glasses. Ryoma could've sworn that he has seen these glasses on a certain someone before. It took him several moments until the answer clicked in his mind.

"Wait a minute...isn't this...Inui-senpai's glasses?"

"Do you need something Echizen?" said a familiar voice.

A startled Ryoma quickly turned around to see Inui at the doorway of the room, having returned from the hot baths located at another part of the mansion. Just as Ryoma suspected, Inui seemed to be missing his glasses, the ones that are lying on the table behind him at that moment. Unfortunately, the towel that Inui is using to rub his hair shadows over his eyes so Ryoma is unable to see the eyes.

"Inui-senpai...I uh..."

"Ah, I see you've found my glasses," Inui said as he walked over to the table where the mentioned object is lying on, "I must've left them here before going to the baths."

That made Ryoma realize that the room he's in must be Inui's. "Oh."

"One moment", Inui requested as he walked over to the table beside the bed and picked up his glasses. Once he put them on in secret with his back to Ryoma, he removed the towel off his head and turned to face Ryoma, eyes concealed once again (much to the freshman's chagrin).

"_Rats...And I thought I was going to have a chance to see Inui-senpai without his glasses,"_ Ryoma thought in remorse.

"Well, if you don't mind Echizen, I should be preparing to turn in for the night", Inui then announced as he walked over to the bed and sat down, "So if there is anything you'd like to ask of me, I suggest you say it now."

That was when Ryoma remembered that besides Tezuka, Inui was also absent when he received the talk from the other princes in the dining room. Since Inui was missing during the time Ryoma apologized to his seniors in the dining room, the boy decided to say it to Inui next.

"Um senpai...about earlier today..." he started, "I'm sorry if I caused all of you to worry so much about me."

Inui heard this and accepted his apology. Then he said as a remark, "Well you didn't worry only us that's for sure. The other girl customers were frantic after hearing news that you were tossed into the ocean by bullies. For that, I had to purchase at least $6000 worth of flowers to give to the girl customers in order to calm them down. Please remember that we must keep our guests entertained and happy for this trip. You had cause everybody to worry."

"Really?"

"Yes. For instance, those boys who you confronted, it took myself, Oishi and Fuji a great difficulty to restrain Momo, Kaidoh and Eiji from them. But it got a lot worse when Kawamura accidentally grabbed a tennis racket and it took all of us to stop him. In the end, those punks ended up being sent to the hospital for minor injuries."

Ryoma can try to imagine Momoshiro and Kaidoh angrily beating the life out of the intruders, followed by a furious Kawamura yelling, "BURNING!". Not only that, he can also imagine the scary and rare expressions of angry Fuji and Kikumaru scaring the daylights out of the boys, which made Ryoma shudder at the thought of it.

His imagining got interrupted when Inui spoke, "Oh and by the way, the cost for paying those flowers for the ladies is coming out of your debt. You already know that by know." The data man gave a sly grin, showing his wicked tax collecting side again.

-_-;

Hearing the upsetting news that his debt to the club has increased yet again, Ryoma gave a heavy sigh. "_I should've known he was going to say something like that..._" he thought.

"Is that everything you wanted to say Echizen?" Inui inquired.

"Uh...yeah. I'm going to my room now," Ryoma stated. He walked towards the door but stopped when he realized something. He slowly turned around to face Inui again to ask a hesitant question that sounds embarrassing.

"Uh...by the way Inui-senpai, you wouldn't happened to know how to get to my room again do you?" he asked. Since he's never been to Inui's room before, it's obvious that he might not be able to find his way back.

"Down the hallway, take two left turns and you'll find the main staircase. I'm sure you'll find your way from there," Inui answered without any problem.

As Ryoma walked to the door, he made sure to say "Thank you."

Ryoma left Inui's room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Ryoma remembered and followed Inui's instructions and managed to find himself back in his room. After all that's happened the whole day, he felt exhausted that he went to the bed and threw himself on his back to lie down.<p>

As he laid there, staring at the ceiling, Ryoma heard the sound of water pit pattering on the window. He turned his head to the side and saw that it had begun to rain just as Inui mentioned earlier.

"It's raining huh?"

Then a thought came into Ryoma's mind. _Rain._

For a brief moment, his mind was filled with a kind of long forgotten memory. All he can remember is people screaming, small explosions, flashing flames...and lots of water...

But eventually he shook the thought off and sat up on the bed. Ryoma then felt like going to bed. So he walked over to where his bag is sitting on the floor to take out his pajamas. He unzipped the bag and searched for his sleeping clothes when something inside caught his attention.

"Huh? What's this?"

He reached in and held up an object that looks distinctive to him. It was some kind of toy. A feather attached to a stick. But it also happens to be something very recognizable and partly important to Ryoma.

"Wait a minute...this is...What's this doing here-?" But then his eyes widened and he gasped. "Oh no! If this is here...then...!"

He looked out the window but got even more alarmed at the sight of rain pouring down harder than it was a minute ago. Not only that, but thunder and lightning have arrived to make the weather even worse.

"Not good...!"

With no time to waste, Ryoma dashed out of his room in a hurry to get outside, despite the sounds of thunder heard booming outside.

* * *

><p>Now in another hallway in the villa, the other princes were walking together to go to their rooms.<p>

"So Ryoma went back on his own?" Fuji asked Eiji, who was the last person to see Ryoma.

Eiji answered, "Yeah. He was gone from the bathroom when I went to check on him. Inui said that he left a while ago to go to his room."

"Well, it's a relief knowing that he didn't got a worse stomachache", said Oishi, "Why don't we turn in for the night?"

Then Momoshiro had a thought. "You know, for a moment, I thought that Echizen would end up getting lost in this place. I mean in this huge villa, you can get easily lost for first time visitors," he commented.

"Yeah Momo's right," said Eiji, who then had a nostalgic thought, "I remember when I was little, I actually got lost myself while playing hide and seek with my siblings."

The boys then got a little startled by the thunder booming outside and the lightning flashing through the window they are just passing. "Gosh...looks like Sadaharu was right about that storm," said Kawamura nervously, "Sounds big out there."

Suddenly all of the boys froze when they heard a sound in the area. For a second, it almost sounded...like an animal purring. They skimmed the hallway with their eyes and continuously turned around to check their front and back. But they didn't see the source of the sound anywhere.

...O_O...

"Did...Did you hear that?" Oishi said nervously. Everyone else nodded.

"W-Wh-What was that?" Eiji stuttered timidly, getting behind Oishi and holding onto his sleeve.

While still unaware of what the sound is, Momoshiro glanced to his side and noticed that Kaidoh's quivering, acting a little like they are at the moment. "You scared Viper?"

"Sss...No. Of course not," said Kaidoh, trying to hide his fear, "What about you?"

"I ain't scared. *gulp*" Momo stated. Both are lying obviously.

Then, a thought came to Momoshiro. "Uh...Eiji-senpai...just out of curiosity...there wouldn't happen to be some kind of...spooky things living in your place right?" he asked anxiously (though he really hoped that Eiji wouldn't answer the question).

However, after hearing Momoshiro's question, Eiji spoke, "Well...no. But...I do happen to remember this story grandpa used to tell me when I was little. He said that once, before our family had this villa built, there was a strange rumor about a creature that wanders this island on a dark night...like this. No one knows what it looks like, but it has fangs and claws and was an animal large enough to...gulp...devour a human whole."

Eiji's story brought more chills and fright into the others that they instinctively scooted close together.

"D-Devour a human *gulp*...whole?" Momoshiro stuttered.

"W-Well...it's only a story," Kawamura spoke and tried to look at the bright side, "So we can be sure that something like that isn't-."

The lightning and thunder pounded and flashed again. But when the light flashed through the window, Momoshiro suddenly screamed, "AH! IT'S HERE! LOOK!"

He pointed behind the group and everyone turned their heads at the same time and got a scare. When the lightning flashed again, all of the boys were spooked by the sight of a big animal like shadow appearing on the wall beside them. Immediately all the boys gave terrified screams (even Kaidoh) and held onto each other.

Momoshiro didn't waste any time in thinking up a plan that he immediately went to the first thing in his mind. "Must take action! Taka-san, please protect us!" he pleaded as he then tossed the said senior a racket (how he happened to get a hold of one we'll never know).

Once again, upon touching the object, Kawamura changed into his other personality. "WHOA I'M BURNING!" he roared.

He then swung his racket randomly in different directions, still yelling nonsense. "GET OUT INTRUDER! BURNING! COME ON OUT! MONKEY!"

At this rate, Kawamura seemed to be the more danger that scares them than the 'monster' they saw. All the other boys could do is try and avoid getting close to Kawamura as he continued his rampage.

"Nice-work-idiot!" Kaidoh hissed while dodging and avoiding the racket swings, "Now he's-...gone wild!"

"Taka calm down!" Eiji desperately cried out, "You're freaking us out more!"

Nobody realized it, but during the panic and burning rampage, none of the boys paid any attention or caught sight of something not too small running past their legs and made a dash further down the hallway and disappeared.

At the last moment, it was Fuji who managed to charge up to Kawamura and evade the next swing from the racket proficiently so he can openly reach out and grab the racket away from Takashi's hand.

The instant the racket was gone from his grip, Kawamura froze and returned to his normal self. He blinked several times and said, "Uh...Huh? What was I doing?"

All of the boys either opened their eyes or lowered their hands that shielded their faces and were relieved that Kawamura has returned to normal. Eiji, who can calm down, came and hugged and wrapped his arms around one of Kawamura's legs.

"Oh Taka it's good to see you normal again," he praised.

Now Kaidoh nearly forgot about the shadow they saw and noticed that the thing never showed up during their screaming. "Is...is it gone?" he stammered.

In order to confirm where whatever it is they saw is gone, the boys looked around their surroundings. To their relief, they no longer hear or see the thing anymore.

"I think it's gone now," Oishi confirmed. "I wonder what was that thing," Fuji pondered aloud.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while the boys were getting a spooky experience indoors, Ryoma at this time was running throughout the villa on his end, looking for something important. But after running and searching half the villa, he stopped to catch his breath with no success.<p>

"Not here...Where could she have gone?" he panted.

He was afraid of the worse when the lightning flashed through the window nearest to him and he got a glimpse outside. He spotted something that caught his attention.

"There!"

Again he took off and led himself out the door leading to the back of the villa and ran outside.

...

The storm continued pouring hard and eventually, thunder and lightning arrived to make the weather condition more frightening. But Ryoma was determined to find what he's looking for, whatever it is, storm or not.

He ran through the rain, frantically searching his surroundings. "_She shouldn'__t be here! Where did she go?_" he continued asking himself mentally. Now who is the 'she' that Ryoma continues to mention about?

He now arrived at the pool area and continued to search for the thing he saw. But due to the rain in his field of vision and it was night, Ryoma couldn't see a ahead of him that he suddenly tripped over something and ended up falling into the pool. When he realized where he landed, Ryoma helplessly splashed in the water, gasping for breath but his arms and legs felt like they're made of rubber.

"_I...! I can't get out...! I can't...!_" he mentally screamed in his head but had sunk under the water.

...

Right at this moment, Tezuka came outside having to have heard something earlier and came out to check it out. "_For a second I thought I heard someone's voice from out here..._" he thought.

He was about to go back inside when he heard the distant sound of a splash from the pool area further ahead. Thinking that someone is indeed outside in this weather, Tezuka ran towards the pool.

Once he arrived on the pool deck, he scanned the area and found no one standing on land. But the minute he saw air bubbles from the pool, Tezuka instantly deducted that someone must've fallen in. Quickly without thinking, he once again tossed his glasses to the side and dove into the water.

Underwater, Tezuka at first had trouble seeing in the water because it was dark. But eventually, his eyes were able to spot Ryoma in the deep end of the pool, unable to get to the surface because he's frozen stiff from shock and sinking deeper towards the bottom.

Without any time to lose, Tezuka quickly stroked and swam towards the figure, hoping that he's not too late.

For Ryoma, just as he found his air supply running out, his mouth opened and all the rest of his air came out. His vision was getting blurry as the only thing he saw was someone swimming towards him and reaching out a hand before darkness came and he went unconscious.

* * *

><p>The next thing Ryoma knew, he was lying on his back and breathing fresh air once again. The first thing he noticed was that the rain and storm had stopped and that he was staring up at a canopy.<p>

He tried to think back and remember what just happened before passing out. "_What...happened? How did I get out...?_"

"Feeling better?"

Ryoma sat up with a start when he heard Tezuka's voice from nearby. He turned around and saw that Tezuka was sitting on a pool deck chair, his clothes now soaking wet and his back was facing Ryoma.

"_Oh great...He saved me again..._" he thought with remorse, "_How am I suppose to hear the end of this now? I bet he's going to remind me that I owe him a lot..._"

In his hand, Tezuka was holding his glasses and analyzing them carefully. It turns out that after tossing them to the side twice, one of the lens now has a crack. As for Ryoma, he remembered that he still haven't apologized to Tezuka yet.

"So...are you still upset at me for not apologizing yet?" he dare to ask.

Tezuka didn't answer Ryoma's question after he asked. But instead, he said, "Echizen...you're afraid of swimming aren't you?"

Ryoma was only silent, but his eyes widened.

"I...uh..."

"Don't even attempt to hide it," Tezuka advised, "It was quite obvious the way you acted in the water."

After this, Ryoma closed his mouth, defeated by Tezuka. He hung his head and was silent for a minute or two. Finally, he managed to speak again. "...I guess it looks ridiculous and silly now right?" he mumbled quietly, "...Me...unable to swim..."

Tezuka made no sound or word that showed amusement. He never thought that he'd be the one to know Ryoma's weakness let alone believe that he even has one. Instead, he spoke, "...Would there happen to be a particular reason why?"

Ryoma looked at the ground. It was a little difficult to go through his memory of something he has long kept secret to himself and his family. "...I guess...It started when I was little," he said with difficulty, "...I was invited on a cruise ship to visit my dad in America. But during the cruise, a thief snuck on and caused a commotion. In the midst of trying to escape from security, he managed to break into the engine room and was blocked off there. I...I'm not sure how it happened...but someone told me that the thief accidentally damaged the engine while trying to escape.

In the midst of the chaos, the ship's engine malfunctioned and fire sprang out and water leaked in. While they were evacuating us passengers to the lifeboats, I ended up getting stuck in one of the rooms that was blocked by falling pieces from the ceiling and water was spilling in. The rest is kind of fuzzy to me, but I must've been stuck for a long time in that water filled room before a rescue team came and got me out.

But since then, I guess I never did got over that event. Now whenever I am in water...I just freeze up. I never went to swimming pools much after that."

It all made sense to Tezuka now. Anyone would get terrified if they were stuck in a ship that was breaking down and worse, nearly about to drown. Tezuka also presumed that following that terrible accident, Ryoma's behavior around others have slightly changed. If they were to get that close to him, they would eventually find out about his fear and weakness and consider it to be a bother.

"...Is that the reason why you don't wish to depend on others when you decide to act on your own such as when you took on those punks earlier?" Tezuka inquired, "Is it because you still struggle with your weakness?"

"...I guess. See...my mom...when she was alive, she was there to help me through a lot of things. When my dad is away from home due to work or matches, she was the only other person I rely on. But she died before the incident happened. Even though I was rescued from drowning on that day, I...I never could forget the horrifying experience...and mom who would usually help me overcome something like this...wasn't there anymore. So...I chose to live through it on my own..."

The way Ryoma spoke, Tezuka heard his voice about to break and tremble in some parts.

"Echizen," the captain spoke firmly, "stop forcing yourself to handle things on your own."

Ryoma raised his head and looked at Tezuka.

"Echizen, do you know one of the reasons why I had created the host club with the other regulars? Once I've chosen them to join, I intended to see that all of us would strengthen our bond and teamwork. To do that, I specifically instructed each member to openly share their problems and struggles with the entire group. By doing so, we were able to help each other and develop more ways to help those who request for our help. Do you understand this Echizen? Now that you're a member of the Seigaku Host Club, I expect you to do the same as the others and depend on us more, on or off the court or duty."

The strong encouraging words from the president of the host club had finally sunk in to Ryoma's head. It was no wonder Tezuka had the mark of leadership. After listening to his captain's advice, Ryoma finally showed a smile and nodded. "Yes...Captain," he answered, "And Captain...thank you."

Tezuka, inside, was satisfied that he finally got Ryoma to finally accept his words. With that done, Tezuka then rose from his seat. "Come on. We should go inside and change out into dry clothes or we'll get sick," he insisted.

But before they do so, both heard a sound coming from the bushes bordering the pool at the side.

Tezuka was about to go serious at the thought that it could be an animal or a thief, until

Tezuka raised an eyebrow in curiosity. And before he could ask what it is Ryoma had found, he was interrupted.

"There they are!"

"Ochibi! Captain!"

"Tezuka!"

"Captain!"

The voices of the rest of the princes were heard and they turned around to see the rest of the host club running up to them with worried expressions and catching their breaths. "Hey are you two okay?" Oishi started first, "We thought you guys were in trouble. And then we heard some noise from out here."

Then, the first thing the boys noticed was that Tezuka and Ryoma were completely wet head to toe.

"Huh? Hey, why are you two soaking wet?" asked Eiji curiously. "Don't tell us that you fell in the pool did you?" asked Momoshiro.

"By the way Kiddo, why were you out here in the rain in the first place?" Eiji then asked out of curiosity. Here, Ryoma looked reluctant to answer. But eventually he's able to say, "I...I was looking for something important to me."

"Something important?" Kawamura said curiously, "What?"

Before Ryoma answered, he was interrupted when everyone heard a sound that sounded like a meow. The instant he heard it, Ryoma gasped and suddenly ran over to the bushes, crouched down and searched through the plants.

With the freshman's back facing the upperclassmen, the rest of the princes then heard Ryoma give a sigh of relief. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" he said to whatever he found.

"Hey, what did you find already Echizen?" asked an anxious Momoshiro.

Ryoma now rose up to his feet and walked over to the princes with something in his arms. Once he came closer, everyone can now see that Ryoma is holding a Himalayan cat who had its fur soaked by the rain as well.

"...A cat?" said a dumbfounded Momoshiro, "That was what you were looking for?"

"Not just a cat," Ryoma corrected, "It's my pet cat Karupin."

"Your pet?!" the princes said in unison.

"Yeah. She must've snuck inside my bag before we left Tokyo and wandered around the summer house all this time," Ryoma presumed.

The cat looked up at the princes who are looking at him curiously and gave a meow. Delighted by the cat's cuteness, Eiji lit up in happiness since cats are one of the things he loves. "Aw kawaii (cute)!" he exclaimed, "Ne Ochibi, can I hold her for a moment?" He eagerly took the cat from Ryoma's arms and held her out at arm's length in front of his face.

"Hello Karupin! I'm Eiji nya! Let's be friends nya!" he greeted with a beaming smile.

Karupin meowed back delightfully, causing Eiji to meow back as well. It looked almost as if Eiji and Karupin are talking and understanding each other.

"Man, it looks like Eiji-senpai is communicating with your cat well Echizen," Momoshiro remarked.

While Eiji continued playing and Karupin made a sound that sounded very familiar, a thought then came to Kawamura. "Wait a minute...then...was the noise we heard inside...Karupin all along?" he said in disbelief.

And that led the other six princes to realize that Karupin was the source of the animal noise and shadow they saw earlier inside, much to their embarrassment that they have been scared of a cat this whole time.

"So that's what we saw..." Kaidoh muttered under his breath, "I can't believe it..."

They certainly did not plan to mention this to Inui or the other two now or ever.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the sky was nice and sunny once again. As for the Seigaku Princes, they were all packed and ready to leave the villa and be on their way home. All of their bags were packed and taken to the limo bus that's waiting outside the front of the house.<p>

"Let's get going," Tezuka spoke, "We need to show our customers a glimpse of the island's sights before heading back to Tokyo." Oh and before I forget to mention, Tezuka was fortunate to have brought a spare pair of glasses with him that he wearing now after his other pair broke.

As the boys walked towards the limo bus that is waiting to take them, Momoshiro remembered something important from yesterday. "So, it's already morning," he said with disappointment, "I guess that means we all couldn't find out what Echizen's weakness is." He and some others were disappointed that all their efforts were for nothing.

"Yeah," said Eiji with a pout, "Though I really would've liked to know what Ochibi's afraid of if we knew."

"Indeed, it would've made an interesting addition to Echizen's data," Inui commented, looking through his notebook that who knows what it holds.

That reminded Ryoma of what happened last night. He looked at the only person in the group who secretly knows the answer to the mystery. His head was filled with worry that Tezuka might mention what happened that night.

Tezuka took a glance over his shoulder to take a short look at Ryoma, who's mentally panicking inside.

Then he resumed his attention forward and said, "Well you all wasted time to discover the impossible. Instead you all should be focused on your tennis and host club duties rather than playing games that bother others' well being."

Momoshiro and Kaidoh sighed and mumbled in unison, "Yes sir."

Realizing that Tezuka has decided to keep his fear a secret, Ryoma gave a quiet sigh of relief. "_Thank you Captain..._" he thought mentally. If Momo and the others knew about his fear of swimming, he not never hear the end of the teasing or them bugging him.

"Mou that's easy for you to say Captain," Eiji then pouted, "You never even wanted to join the challenge from the beginning."

"Now Eiji, I'm sure Tezuka has his rights to join or not," Oishi reminded, "Besides, games like that never suit him."

"That's true," Fuji added, "Now let's go home."

Taking the last few moments to enjoy the beach environment before heading back to the city of Tokyo, Kawamura sighed, "Well, it was a nice summer while it lasted."

And so in the end, the rest of the princes will never know of the secret Tezuka out of of them discovered during that trip as they all boarded their limo bus and are on their way back home to Tokyo, where their host club duties continues to wait for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Long time no see! Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far! This chapter was difficult because again, our main character is a guy not a girl as how the story plot which this is based on goes and I didn't know what kind of fear Ryoma would have.

Now I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed and sent their suggestions for Ryoma's weakness, but most especially **PurpleScorpian **and **JigokuTenshi834** because of their advice to use Karupin but I also want to thank **herseybarrules** for the idea of swimming fear so I combined those two ideas. Thank you to everyone else!

I am not entirely sure when the next chapter will be posted, because I'm having trouble deciding which plot to type next. So for now, I'll be on a little break from writing **Seigaku Host Club **as well as **Team Seigaku**, until I get some ideas back in my head. So sorry! I'll keep my fingers crossed that an idea will come to me eventually.


End file.
